Turning points
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: This is after Last Sacrifice, everything that happened in all the books has happened. Rose gets a lot of surprises bad and/or good, and Lissa's life changes for the worse...      This is my first story, R&R, PLEASE!    Oh, and there's LEMONS!.!.!
1. Good Morning

**This is my first chapter and my first story. So please give me lots of reviews, anything that'll help.**

**This chapter is definetly rated M. There's a lot of detail, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, you can skip this chapter,  
you won't miss anything. But there are some other future chapters that are definetly _rated M_ too.**

**I just thought it'd be nice to start Rose and Dimitri in a love scne. If you don't like it,  
it really won't hurt my feelings.**

**Just to let you all know, it definetly won't be the only sex scene in this story.**

**I hope y'all enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

**Good Morning**

"Roza," Dimitri begged, "Come on out from under there. Please Roza."

"Never!" I replied. "You're going to have to come get me." I snuggled deeper into the blankets as Dimitri jumped back on the bed to retrieve me. We go through this every day, me always trying to stay in bed and cuddle, or more, with him, and him trying to get me ready for guardian duty. But I always win, for a while at least. But that's good enough for me, since this morning he was actually up for my games.

"If you say so," he whispered as he crawled under the covers and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. As always, I smile right when I see his gorgeous face with his bright brown eyes and a smile to die for. As his lips touched mine, I rolled on top of him and put my hands in his hair. "I got you!" he said as he pulled my hair in return.

"And what are you going to do with me now, Comrade?" I asked teasingly. "You can do _whatever _you want!" I kissed him passionately while still pulling his hair, bringing us closer together.

"I'll start with this," he said as he slowly kissed down my jaw and neck. "And maybe this!" He tugged down the straps of my tank top and kissed my shoulder lightly, sending tingles through my body. He slowly slid his hands under my shirt, to the red lacy bra that I know he loves. I moaned silently as he grabbed my breasts, one in each of his hands, which makes me dig my hands deeper into his hair. He slowly pulled my shirt off, giving him full view of his favorite bra, making him smile his full on smile that I love so much.

"Oh! I love this idea," I said as I started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his muscled chest. I kissed down his chest softly while he puts his hands back in my hair. He pulls me back up to his lips, kissing me deeply, with our tongues intertwined.

"Slow down Rose, we still have two hairs before duty," he whispered against my lips.

"Why'd you decide to wake me up so early today?" I ask as I pull away from him slightly, wondering why he really did wake me up so early. Usually it's only about half an hour before we had to go on duty.

"I _was _going to take you out for breakfast. But this is a better idea." It was then that I realized that he was, or at least _had _been, dressed more formal than normal.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "You didn't have to play along with me you know. But I'm glad you did." I kissed him again, closing my eyes, loving that he wanted to surprise me. But of course, loving my idea better, like always.

He lowered his hands, bringing them to my back, undoing my bra with just one hand. As he tossed it off the bed, he brought his lips to my nipple, licking and nibbling on it, making me moan in pleasure while I pushed back down to him, rubbing my hands up and down his chest. He then rolled me over, making him be on top, the way that he liked. He pushed his shirt the rest of the way off and then slowly slid his hands down my stomach to the elastic of my pajama bottoms. As he slid one hand under my pants, he slid his other one to my breast and thumbed my nipple, making me fist the sheets with how good it felt. I can never get over the fact that he knows what makes me tick. With his other hand, he slowly touched my lacy underwear, making me get pink knowing that he now knows how wet I am.

"Gosh Roza, why so wet?" he asked questionably while getting the biggest grin on his face that I've hardly seen on him.

"Gosh," I say sarcastically. "I have no idea. I wonder why!" I start to move my hands to his jeans, wanting to undo them, but he takes both of my hands in his.

"Nuh uh," he says as he wags his finger at me. "Patience my dear Roza." He slid his hand slowly back under my pants and to my underwear. He starts rubbing my clit through my underwear, making me squirm at his touch. Knowing how much I love it, he stops and pulled my pants off, showing off my legs, and the matching lacy underwear that I also know he loves. He crawls back to me, kissing up my chest lightly, stopping just a moment at each of my breasts, then slowly to my lips. I then finally get my hands on his zipper and get them undone while he kisses my neck. I pushed his pants down as far as I could reach and start moving my hand back up to the erection I know he has, right as he pushed away from my, making me frown. But as he kicks his pants off, he crawls back to me, making me feel stupid, thinking that he already had enough of me, which I know for a fact that shouldn't be his problem.

As he laid back on top of me, I clearly feel his erection on my thigh, making me moan instantly. He rolls on his back, pulling me on top of him, and pulls my head down to his, making our lips meet for the hundredth time this morning. He slides his hands down to my ass, tugging at my underwear, slowly pulling them down. I reached for his hands and helped him with my underwear. When I finally kicked them off, his hands were back on my breast, pinching each nipple, sending shivers through my whole body and making me feel his erection push harder on my thigh, making us both moan together.

He rolls us over, again, as I start to push his black boxers down. But he shoes my hands away and pushes them down himself, letting me see his ENORMOUS cock for the first time this morning, making me grin like a little school girl. It's not the first time I've seen it, defiantly not, I just can never get enough of it. He leans back over me, finally giving me a chance to get my hands on his cock. He jumps a little at the contact, but relaxes a second later while he once again sucks at my nipples. This time, I push him so I'm on top, making it easier for me to get a grip on his penis. I kiss down his chest, making it to his shaft before he could pull me back up again. I lick the tip of his head, seeing that he started twitching as I slowly lowered my head down on him. I licked around his cock, slowly moving my hands to his balls.

I pulled up and looked in his twinkling eyes before I went back down on him and got as much of him in my mouth as I could, which is hard since he's SO huge. I hear him groan 'Roza!' as he moans deep in his throat. As I pick up my pace, I can tell that he's breathing hard. When he grabbed a hold of my hair, pushing me deeper onto him, he came right in my mouth, making him groan out loud, while moving me head up and down on his penis. He pulls me up to his gorgeous lips while still breathing hard. He kisses me deeply as he got on top, sliding a hand down to my thigh.

"Your turn," he mumbles against my lips as he puts a finger in my sex, making me rock my hips and groan.

"Mmm!" I moan as he slides another finger in my hole. He starts flicking his fingers around, hitting every possible spot he can. As he finger fucks me, I can feel myself getting close to my first orgasm this morning, making me go crazy. He keeps at it, hitting my G spot a couple of times before I finally cum right on his fingers and palm. He slides his fingers out, kissing me lightly as he rubs my clit with my own juice. I pull him down closer to me, making him stop and kiss me harder. "I need you, now Dimitri," I whisper in his ear as I pull his hair.

"And I need you too my love." He position's his cock at my opening, getting ready to push in as he whispers in my ear "I love you Roza!" He doesn't even wait for my reply as he kisses me and enters my sex. I started to wiggle as he slowly, and I mean _very _slowly, pushes his cock further into me. I wrap my legs around his gorgeous ass of his as he laughs slightly, moving his hands to my legs and pushing them back down. "Once again, slow down Roza. _Patience_." I don't get why he wants to go so slow, I just need all of him so bad. He pushes in more and starts thrusting in and out of me, getting the point that I need him _bad_. I start thrusting my hips up to meet him, wanting to take _all _of him in me, but knowing he doesn't, not wanting to risk hurting me, but he doesn't quite understand that I want, and _need_, it. So I try wrapping my legs around him again. When he doesn't push them away a second time, I push him all the way to me, making me moan in pleasure as he reaches some new places and makes my stomach do flips. He goes faster and faster, actually going all the way he can, as I scream in pleasure, digging my nails into his shoulders while holding onto him, and cum again. Not once did he stop, letting me ride out my orgasm. Just as I'm done, he moans as he too releases his load into me, making me pull his hair and kiss along his neck passionately.

I rolled on top of him, with him still in me, making him moan in pleasure for like the hundredth time this morning. As he grabbed a hold of my back, I started rocking my hips with his, and in an instant he was hard again.

"Roza," he started.

"Shh," I mumbled as I kissed him. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

"You do remember that we do still have guardian duty in just a little bit over an hour? We can't miss it, _again _this week."

"Oh, so that means you want to take this is the shower?" As I started to get up, he grabbed my ass, keeping me to him, and kissing along my neck again. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, with him still in me the whole time. Once in the shower, with hot water running, we started back to where we left off. I pushed him against the wall of the shower, and started grinding into him, sending shivers through both of us while water ran down our bodies. "I definitely like this improvement!" I panted as I put my hands on the wall by his head as he kissed his way down my neck to my chest. I rode him while kissing his neck as he grabbed my ass harder and licked at my nipples. He turned us around, with me to the wall, pushing in and out of me harder than I was able to do for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge each time he thrusts. I arch my back and let out a deep moan as I clinch my thighs together and cum for the third time this morning. He slowed down, letting me relax until he started up again, pushing harder into me than before, if that was possible.

He grabbed my ass again, pushing me to him with each thrust as I dug my nails into him, scratching up his back as he closed his eyes, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He moaned real loud as he loaded his cum in me again. Slowing down, he slowly slid his penis out of me, sending shivers through my body, missing his cock in me already. He pushed my legs up around his neck as he ate me out, slightly taking my mind off of his enormous cock. He slid one hand up to my breast, pinching my nipple while still working on my clit with his mouth, making me moan so loud that I thought people down the hall could probably hear me. He has such a way with his tongue, exploring me and making me cum, once again, making me wish that we could be like this all day. Knowing that we couldn't, I just tried to enjoy what we had right now, which really wasn't hard at all. As he trust his tongue in me and flicked it around while hitting a really good spot, I pulled his hair and moaned again as I kissed his head. He then thrust a finger in me again while sucking on my clit, making me pull his hair even harder. He always tries to make me cum as many times as I can, and right now I was getting close again. As he slid another, and then another finger in me, finger fucking me a _second _time real hard, I cum all ever his hand, having him lick it all up, and him suck all my juice from my sex and clit.

"Comrade, time for you to relax now!" I said with a sexy as smile. As I got down from him, moving my hands to his shaft, I kiss him, tasting me on his lips. When in front of him, I noticed that he was getting hard once again. "I can tell that you're happy to see me comrade!" I start giving him a hand-job as I kiss down his chest to his penis. I suck on each of his balls as he sucks in some air.

"I'm always happy to see you my love!" he said smiling down at me. And with that I went down on him, making him the happiest damn man in the whole world, with me the happiest woman ever!

* * *

**So what did all you guys think? Please leave reviews of what you think. _More reviews, the faster I'll update._**

**Just to let you know, I'm planning on making this story last forever, it's going to be very long!**


	2. Christian's Aunt

**Christian's Aunt**

As Dimitri and I finally made our way to the throne room slowly, where I know Lissa while be, I smile up at Dimitri, noticing him smiling at me too. I squeeze his hand harder, pulling him down for a kiss as I hear Lissa yelling.

It had been a month since Lissa has been queen. She's been doing such a good job, fixing the age rule back to the way it was, getting Victor Dashkov's half-brother, Robert, put in prison after weeks of searching and finally finding him _back _in Vegas, and of course putting Tasha in prison for the murder of Tatiana and more until her execution date. Every time I think of her, I always think back to that night that she shot me, and everything and everyone that I could of lost forever. But the one thing that I did lose forever though was the bond with Lissa. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, with her love life and all, but I miss having it to relay on. But I'm slowly getting use to it not being there anymore.

But even without the bond, I can tell that Lissa is sad, and agitated.

"No, Christian," I hear Lissa said angrily. "I know you want to see her, but she's too dangerous."

"She's my aunt for crying out loud," Christian yelled back. "She won't do anything to me."

"You don't really know that. She could use you to get to me," Lissa replied, thinking back to how Tasha Ozera had tried to get close to her to try to change some rules in her favor.

"I don't think Tasha would stoop that low, to hurt her own nephew. I've known her all my life Lissa."

"I know that," Lissa whispered. "But I don't want to take that chance. I don't want to lose you. I really love you Christian."

"And I love you Lissa," he said as he held Lissa's face in his hands. "It's just that- I'd like to at least talk to her. I am still related to her after all."

"I know, and I'll think about it," Lissa said as she slowly brought her lips to his, dropping the subject, _for now_.

"Ahem… Do I need to get you to a room?" I ask as I walk in.

"If you want to," Christian said teasingly. "Or you could just leave. Either one suits me." He then started kissing Lissa again, but harder.

"I wasn't asking you. You have your own guardian now to help you," I said smiling up at Dimitri as he squeezed me hand.

"How can I help?" Dimitri asks with a grin on his face while staring at me.

"By getting Rose out of here," Christian says flatly. Then pointing at Lissa he says, "And maybe by helping me talk Lissa into letting me see Tasha."

"Christian, you know that's dangerous."

"But-"

"But," Dimitri continued, ignoring Christian, "Lissa, I think Christian should at least deserve _one _talk with Tasha."

"_Really?_"Lissa practically screamed, looking at Dimitri like she was about to kill him. "But she's dangerous. She shot and almost killed Rose for crying out loud. And of course killed Tatiana. Or has everyone forgotten about that?"

"No, how could I forget?" Dimitri muttered with a sad expression in his eyes as he thought back to when I was so close to dying. Of how close he had been to losing the one person that he truly loved. "But Tasha's locked up with loads of guards and barely enough energy to put up a fight. So Christian deserves at least _one _talk with his aunt."

"Aww," Lissa growled, not one bit happy. "If, and I mean _if_, I say okay, will you shut up about it? _All _of you?" She glared at each one of us, making Christian look away from her before we all answered 'Yes.' "_Fine_, since I know how important it is to you, Christian, we'll go. Next week."

"Next week," Christian started to argue back, but as Lissa glared at him again, he shut up.

"Gosh, Christian," I laugh. "Grow some fucking balls. You're the damn man, stand up for yourself once in a while." As I laugh some more, Dimitri squeezes my hand again, trying to make me stop laughing. But that's not going to happen; Christian is just such a fucking wuss.

"Shut the hell up Rose," he yelled at me. And then lowering his voice and facing Lissa says, "I can wait, I understand." He kissed Lissa as I kept on laughing.

"Rose," Lissa said firmly kissing Christian one more time before facing me. "Please stop making fun of him. It's not _his _fault that I took his balls." As she laughs hysterically with me, Christian crossed his arms and plopped down on a chair madly, looking like he was going to cry.

"Christian, can't you.. ever take a… dang joke?" I say through laughs. "Seriously, lighten up a bit." I finally stop laughing as Lissa goes over to Christian and plops in his lap, making him groan in respond, but making him grin a little too.

"I'm sorry honey," Lissa whispered as she nibbled at his ear. "I couldn't help myself." She kissed up his neck and kissed him hard as she got to his lips, putting her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them closer together, pushing a hand under her shirt. Lissa wrapped her legs around his waist, making him groan low in his throat. Noticing that they weren't going to stop with Dimitri and me the room, we said we'd see them later and left for our guardian duty, as I saw Christian pulling Lissa's shirt up and over her head. We made our departure, but not before a long, hard good bye kiss.


	3. The Group

**The Group**

As always, I had to just stand by the wall and keep guard. Each guardian at court had a shift to watch, which makes it easier on everyone. I love being a guardian, who wouldn't, but to tell the truth, I think this is the most boring part of the job. We've never had a Strigoi attack here before, probably wouldn't either. And yeah, I know, better be safe than sorry. But there's like nothing to do but stand and look around, how boring. So I usually walk a bit, and do arm and leg stretches, but _never _taking me mind off my duty, to keep everyone save. Our motto is '_They come first_' after all.

As usual, I pretty much just stare around until I think I see something move. And then after I make sure that it's not a threat, I stare around some more. Boring, I know, but it's my job, and to guard Lissa of course, she is my charge, along as my best friend.

Finally as another guardian relieved me, I meet Dimitri and headed to the cafeteria, meeting our group like always; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Jill and Adrian, who still hardly looks, or even talks to me. As we take our seats with our dinner, I notice that Christian is smiling like a little dork, and realize that his hair is a little messed up.

"Christian," I say through a bite of my salad. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to brush your damn hair? I don't care if you like it messy, but you're in public, so at least look good if you can't act well." Christian smoothed his hair out as I notice him get all red. Lissa looks at me, also turning red, with a small grin and saying with her eyes that she wished I'd just shut up for once. Yeah right, never happening! Christian looks at Lissa grinning like a little boy that got a shit load of candy on Halloween. "Stop before I gag," I say, making gagging noises while grabbing for a napkin.

"Like you and Dimitri don't do it too," Eddie chimed in.

"Who asked you?" As I glared at him, he laughs real loud as Dimitri just shakes his head, actually getting a little pink, which makes him look even sexier. I grin at him and take another bite of my salad. I look up with a mouth full of lettuce as I see Adrian glaring at me sadly. I look away fast, trying to act like I didn't see him, but knowing that he knows that I did.

By the time dinner is over, I feel really uncomfortable, knowing that Adrian was looking at me for over half of the time. Dimitri grabs me by my waist and kissed me on my neck, always making me feel better, but knowing that Adrian's probably staring at me, again.

"Well, I gotta go," saying his first words all night, Adrian walks away, heading to his room. Feeling a little relieved that he's gone; I kiss Dimitri on the lips.

"He'll get over it soon," he said against my lips, reading my mind.

"I don't think he will, but I hope he does." I snuggled up to his neck, hugging him against me, wanting so badly for Adrian to forgive me and talk to me again. I miss him. He was always fun to hang around with, and always made me smile real easily.

Jill came up to Lissa asking when she wanted to meet up later tonight. Ever since Lissa became queen, she's had lessons, directed by Christian, some guardians and a few others, on how to fight and use magic while fighting. They actually got a pretty good size group wanting to learn. Which surprised me since a lot of people where against it when Tatiana was queen.

"Around seven tonight, like always," Lissa responded with a smile, knowing that Jill is getting real good at defending herself.

"Great, I just always like to make sure," Jill smile at her half-sister and then walked away with some of her friends that she's made at court.

Just as Dimitri and I started to leave to meet my parents, Mia steps in front of us, stopping us. "So when are you two going to teach us some moves?" she asks, since she's also training with Christian and the others.

"Maybe tomorrow," Dimitri replied. "Right now we have to meet Janine and Abe to discuss some guardian business or such."

"Okay, but it has to be soon, you two are the best fighters here, so you need to teach us all some of your moves. I'm dying to learn some." And with that she ran off behind Jill.

"Are we really going to teach them moves tomorrow?" I ask Dimitri.

"Sure, why not? Maybe you'll get the chance to kick Christian's ass!" He squeezed my hand, raising it to his lips, as I smiled at thinking about knocking Christian on his ass in front of his woman.

"Yeah, that does sound good," I say as I picture Lissa glaring at me for kicking her fiancé's ass. Oh yeah, Lissa and Christian are getting married in two months, they've been all over each other since Christian finally got up the nerve to ask her. But everyone's happy, they're the cutest couples ever, besides me and Dimitri of course, no one can beat us! I reach up and kiss Dimitri deeply as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ah hem.." I hear a familiar voice say. "Not in public young lady." Turning around, I smile at Abe with his hands on his hips.

"Gosh old man," I said, "What's your problem? Haven't you seen two people who are madly in love kiss before?"

"That's not the point Rose. Are you guys still coming by tonight?" he asks while changing the subject.

"We were just about to head over there," Dimitri says before I can say something smart back at him.

"I'm sure you were. Well I'll see you two in a little bit then I guess." As he walks away, I grab a hold of Dimitri and start kissing him again. He grabs my face in his hands and pulls away, but not before kissing me real hard.

"We better go before he tells your mom," he says, still holding my face in his gentle hands.

"Oh, are you scared of my mother?" I tease while trying to hold back my laughter.

"No.., okay, maybe a little," he admits. "Only 'cause she's strong, where do you think you got all your muscle? And we can continue this tonight!" He kisses me again before taking my hand and walking to my mom's room.


	4. Rose's Parents

**Rose's parents**

"Finally," Janine said as she throws open the door and rushes us inside. "What took y'all so long?"

"Oh, nothing," I say smiling up at Dimitri.

"Never mind. I don't care. At least you're here now. Okay, so sit down already. We have business to discuss." As we sat down at the table with Abe, who's grinning at both of us, Jill rushes in saying that she's sorry for being late. "At last, we can begin. So we all know that Lissa and Christian's wedding is in two months. So we have a LOT of things to do. We have to do flowers, guest list, seating arrangements, cake, dresses and suits, and decorations. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Yeah, me," Adrian says as he pushes his way into the room. "I think you got everything, if not we'll think of it later." He sat down across the table from me, not once acknowledging that I'm in the room.

"So who wants to do what?" Janine asks while looking at us all. "Abe and I will do the guest list and seating arrangements. So Jill and Adrian can do flowers, while Rose and Dimitri does decorations. Then we'll all help Lissa and Christian with the dresses and suits. Is that all okay?"

"That's fine by me," Adrian replies as he winks at Jill, making her blush.

"Yeah that seems fine," I say, acting like I didn't see Adrian. "So the colors are green and gold. Shouldn't be a problem, right Dimitri?" I look up at Dimitri, trying real hard to keep my mind off Arian and Jill. I still love Adrian and all, but not as much as Dimitri, but seeing him flirt with Jill, when I know she has a crush on him, is a little much.

"Yeah," Janine went on, "So get some streamers, balloons, anything that you think they'll like. And Adrian, try to get some goldish flowers, if you can't find some, then some yellowish ones." We all started looking through some wedding magazines as Janine and Abe made list of everyone they knew that Lissa and Christian wouldn't mind to be at their wedding.

About two hours later, Jill and Adrian left to go to the training session. As we started cleaning up, my mom brought out some ice cream for dessert. While we ate, I started feeling sick, so I got up to go to the bathroom. But when I stood up and took a step, I got dizzy and had to grab a hold of Dimitri's chair to steady myself. Dimitri started to get up, but I told him I was okay as I headed into the bathroom. As I shut the door, I felt like I was going to gag. As I rushed to the toilet, I made it right on time as I puked my guts out. My eyes got all watery as I wondered why I was getting sick. I've felt fine all day, so what could it possibly be?

After I flushed the toilet and washed up, Dimitri was knocking on the door, asking if I was okay. When I opened the door, he looked right at me and knew something was wrong. But I just walked right past him to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What's wrong Rose?" Dimitri asked as he followed me. "I know there's something wrong with you, I can see it on your face, so don't even say nothing."

"I don't know. But I'm fine now," I reassured him. "But I think I better go now mom and Abe. I got to go lie down for a bit. So I'll see you guys later." I put my glass in the sink as they said bye. Dimitri put an arm around my waist and walked me back to my room, not saying anything the whole way, but looking worried.

After I took a shower and got dressed for bed, Dimitri came and felt my head, still looking worried. "Well you don't have a fever. But you still look a little pale," he said worriedly. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah Dimitri," I said. "I feel better. I just got sick, I don't know why. But I swear I feel better." Trying to make him feel better, I put my hand to his check and kissed him. "Are you really that worried about me comrade?"

As he smiled a little he says, "I'm always worried about you Roza. I love you." He kissed me back before getting up and heading for the shower.

"And I love you," I said as I laid down and closed my eyes.

Dimitri crawled in bed a little later, waking me up as he pulled me to him. "Hey comrade! Are you going to do what you said we could do again tonight?" I ask as I put a hand in his still wet hair.

"That depends, are you sure your feeling better?" He looked in my eyes, trying to make sure I'm really not sick.

"I feel much better now," I responded as I got on top of him and kissed him deeply as his groaned low in his throat. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me all the way to him, kissing me right back just as hard. As he moves a hand to my hair and pulls slightly, I jerk away, pulling a hand to my mouth. With a worried look on his face, Dimitri starts to get up as I fling myself off the bed and rush to the bathroom. Dimitri's right behind me as I puck into the toilet, holding my hair back.

"Roza," he whispers as he reaches for a towel to wipe my face for me. I take the towel from him, turning away so he doesn't see me like this, it's disgusting. Put he pulls me to face him as he takes the towel back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I thought I was," I sob. "I was fine one moment, and then the next I feel sick. I don't understand. Why is this happening to me?" I ask as I sob into his naked chest.

Brushing my hair back he says, "I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow. You're going to be okay." He picked me up as I still sobbed in his chest, taking me back to bed. We laid there for a while, holding onto each other, trying to go to sleep, but couldn't. By the time I finally did drift off to sleep, I had a dream about Lissa and Christian's beautiful wedding that Dimitri and I are going to be decorating, which of course looked _great_.


	5. Doctor's Visit

**It should be obvious of what happened. But just keep reading to find out, I promise it gets better!**

* * *

**Doctor Visit**

"Are you sure?" I asked the doctor for the thousandth time. "Like are you _really _sure?"

"Yeah, all the tests say so," the doctor says as he looks at my worried face. "I'm sorry, but it'll all be okay. Just get some more rest than normal." Dimitri squeezes my hand as I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. How could this be happening, and now of all time? How would I tell everyone? What will people think about this? I felt like I was dying. This is just too much.

"Come on Rose," Dimitri said while pulling me up from the chair. "We're about to be late for guardian duty." As we walked away from the doctor's office, it all hit me. I'm not ready for any of this. I should of had more time before this happened. Why me? Dimitri kissed me, soothing away my worry while we walked to the wall. We were actually on duty together today, which gave me a lot of time to talk to him about this. He hasn't even said what he thought, which really freaked me out. Would he leave me, or help me? Gosh there were so many questions that needed answered. "Roza, I love you, you know that right?" he asked like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, I know. And I love you." I kiss him as hard as I can, bringing us closer together as we reached the spot that we'd be watching.

"You know you have to watch your surroundings, not each other," I hear a voice say in front of us.

As Dimitri pulls away, I just smile and say, "I know that, I was just giving him a preview for tonight," I say to Eddie as I wink at Dimitri.

"Whatever, I did not want to hear that Rose. Gosh. It's about time that your here though, 'cause I'm tired. So see y'all later. And remember to keep guard, no more making out. You're on duty now." He smiled and shook his head as he walked away.

"He's such a dork," I mumble.

"You should be talking!" Dimitri teased as he grabs my hand and we walked around, watching our surroundings. Knowing that I didn't want to talk about the doctor's visit, but needing to, he just kept quiet for the moment. I know the news shocked him as much as it did to me, it had to, but he never showed it, or I just hadn't seen it. But I was still way shaken up about it. I tried taking my mind off of the subject, but the only way to do that is kissing Dimitri, but we were on duty right now, so that defiantly wasn't going to happen. So I did what I normally did while on duty, just stare around until I saw movement.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now," Dimitri says, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But I just have to say it. Maybe it's a good thing this happened." I look up at him like he's crazy, and was about to say something as he went on, still not looking at me. "We could do something that we wanted to do but just haven't yet. Maybe it's a wakeup call." He finally looks at me, smiling and squeezing my hand a bit. "You never know."

I know I should of said something, anything, but I was speechless. He was actually going to go through with this with me! So I just smiled and said 'Maybe'.

After what could possibly be the worst guardian duty ever, with me not being able to concentrate, we walked to meet up with Lissa at her place. I was nervous as hell. How was I going to break the news to her? I could hardly believe it. I know I had to tell her now, before she found out later and got mad that I never told her. I just had no idea what to say, which is the first, 'cause usually I _always _have _something _to say.

As we got closer to her room though, I started slowing down. Dimitri noticed and as he turned to me, I felt a little better, just looking into his gorgeous brown eyes always helps. I picked my pace back up, hugging close to Dimitri so I don't chicken out. It's weird that if I had to face a pack of Strigoi, I'd jump at the chance, but tell my best friend some news that would freak her out, count me out. But Dmitri knocked on the door before I could turn and run.

Wishing that I had, Lissa opens the door and lets us in. She looks at me as I smile slightly at her, hoping that she doesn't notice that I'm sweating. But she doesn't say a thing as she walks ahead of us and makes us all a glass of tea, which always lightens my mood.

Dimitri and I sit on the couch next to Christian watching MTV. He looks at me and laughs, "Gosh, what's wrong with you Rose?"

"She got sick last night," Dimitri explains. "So she's not really feeling well." I look at him as he winks at me, knowing that right now isn't the right moment to tell them, not yet.

"Oh my gosh," Lissa says as she rushes over and brings us our tea. "Are you okay? I could heal you if you want."

"No," I say quickly. I didn't want her to use anymore spirit than she has to. "I'm fine now," I say even though I feel like I'm sweating to death, but knowing that it's because I'm nervous. I look at Lissa, knowing that she doesn't believe me, but not pushing me any further. So I just take my cup of tea and sip it, making me feel a little better.

As we watch MTV a while, making jokes about the TOSH.O that's on, I feel more and more relaxed. Dimitri looks at me and whispers in my ear that we have to tell them soon, before it's to late. So as I'm about to tell them, the front door opens as Adrian and Jill come in, holding hands. Oh. My. God. I look at Jill, seeing her get bright red. It shouldn't matter to me, but I don't know if Adrian's doing it to try to make me jealous, or if he might actually like Jill. I look back up at Dimitri, meeting his eyes with a worried look. "He'll need to know too," he whispered to me as Adrian and Jill plop down on the couch together.

When the TV goes to a commercial, I reach for the controller in Christian's hand and mute the TV. "Um, guys," I say softly, hoping they all heard me. When they turn their attention to me, I continue. "I really have some news to tell all of y'all that I found out this morning."

"What, did you finally realize you need to go to therapy to get some serious help with your attitude?" Christian laughs.

"Well as some of you know, I got sick last night," I continue like Christian never said a word. "And Dimitri and I went to the doctor this morning. And, well, um..." I want to tell them so bad, but I just don't know how. Dimitri squeezes my hand, giving me encouragement. "Well..," I start again, just as the door opens again, with my mom and Abe walking in.

"We got a text to come right over," my mom pants from probably running all the way here.

"I texted them," Dimitri whispers in my ear as I got wide eyed. "They need to know too." Speaking louder, Dimitri says, "Yeah, Rose has something to tell everyone."

"Is everything okay honey? Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine mom. If you'll just sit down, I'm about to tell everyone." She looks at me worriedly as she takes a seat. "Well, as I was saying," I say, once again nervous. "I got sick last night and we went to the doctor this morning and we got some news that's really shocking. I'm, well I'm.. um."

"Spit it out already Rose," Christian said. "I'm getting old here." Lissa glares at him, making him shut up as I try to continue.

"Okay. Well, the doctor told me that I..., I'm _pregnant_!"

* * *

**Ta Da! Surprise! Well it's not really much of a surprise. But it's just one of many 'turning points'.**


	6. Congrats Are In Order

**I know, I know, it was obvious that I was going to end up making Rose pregnant.**

**But that's only the first 'turning point' out of _many_ that's going to happen.**

**This chapter is _rated M_ about the second half.**

* * *

**Congrats Are In Order**

Everyone was silent for what felt like forever. They were just staring at me, especially Adrian, with their mouths hanging open. I didn't think anyone was ever going to say anything, so I yelled, "Well? Is _anyone _going to say _anything_?" Nobody said anything for a few moments more, making me want to run out of the room. But as the news finally sunk in, everyone blinked and started talking all at once, except Adrian, who was speechless.

"Congrats!" Lissa said.

"Why, Rose?" my mom said.

"You got down and dirty!" Christian laughed.

"I'm surprised!" Abe whispered loudly.

Jill came over and hugged me and Dimitri, congratulating us. But Adrian, he looked way beyond pissed, like he wanted to kill Dimitri. When Jill let go of us, we just smiled at each other. Well what now? One by one, everyone hugged us, except my mom, who was still shocked, and Adrian who was pissed. That boy was never going to get over it.

When my mom finally came up to me, she looked about ready to cry. "Oh, mom," I sobbed as I grabbed her in a big hug.

"I'm too young to be a grandma," was all my mom managed to say, which made everyone, but of course Adrian, laugh out loud.

I know I should be happy, but I'm not the kind of person to have a baby at my age, so I'm completely freaking out. I'm not as shocked as this morning, since now I know that _almost _everyone was happy about it. As we all sat back down, I looked at everyone looking at me, knowing that everything has changed now. There was a lot of things going on right now, with Christian going to see his aunt, Lissa and Christian's weddings, with me wanting to make up with Adrian, and now a baby on the way, how am I ever going to handle all this stress?

"I love you Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. Then I realized that I had been crushing his hand.

"Opps, sorry," I apologized. "I was just thinking about . . well you know, everything." I brought my lips to his, erasing my mind for the time being.

"I know, me too," he mumbled against my lips. "But we'll get through this together." With that, I became stress free, knowing that he wasn't ever going to leave me, no matter what happened.

"Get a room you two," I hear as a pillow hits us both right in the face. I glare around, seeing Christian pointing at Abe.

"Chicken," I say as I throw the pillow back at him, plus another one. He falls over the arm of the couch as one pillow hits him in the face and the other in the stomach. I laugh out loud, being glad that my stress is gone. With that, we ended up having a pillow fight, that even Adrian joined in. I hit everyone in the face, except Lissa and Jill, not wanting to hurt them, and laughed my ass off, this made my day _so _much better. Dimitri kept getting pillow after pillow thrown at his face, by Adrian. I saw him get a smirk on his face as Dimitri had to turn around to avoid the pillows hitting his face. At least Adrian is _sort of _having fun now.

When everyone was exhausted, Dimitri and I said our byes and went back to my, our, room. He made me dinner as I took a shower. The whole time that I was in the shower though, I kept touching my stomach, hoping that I'll be a good mother, wishing that this hadn't happened so soon. But since it has, I'm going to have to take better care of myself, which means not fighting as much anymore, dang it.

"Finally," Dimitri says as he grabs me and pulls me to him, kissing me passionately. "Dinner is served." He moved us to the table which had two places set, with spaghetti, my favorite, and candles lit.

"Oh my," I whispered. "You did all this for me?" He nods at me as I stare into his gorgeous eyes. "I love it! I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him while a tear escaped my eye. Trying to wipe it away before he sees, I sit down in my chair, and start eating as he too sits down. We don't say anything as we eat, which is kind of uncomfortable, since I know what we're both thinking about. But I don't quiet feel up to talking about it yet. But I know we will before going to bed.

As we finish up, and I start loading the dishes in the dish washer and Dimitri hops in the shower. By the time he got out, I had already changed and was curled under the blankets with tears streaming down my face. I guess Dimitri heard me sniff, 'cause Dimitri was under the blankets in no time, taking me in his arms. "It's going to be okay Roza. I know it's a lot to take in, and a real big responsibility, but your strong and caring, you can do this," he said as he ran a hand through my hair, making me feel better.

"Do you really think so? I don't know if I can? I'm not ready for this," I cry against his naked chest. I run a hand up his chest, putting it on his check. "I don't know what to do."

"Well I'm here for you. I'm never going to leave your side. So we'll handle all this together," he said as he hovered above me while caressing my check in return. He lowered down on top of me, kissing me hard and tasting my tears. He washed all my worry away as he slid a hand under my shirt to my breast, with nothing in the way since I had no bra on, and rubbed my nipple with his thumb. I arched my back, pushing against him harder. I love it that he knows just what to do with his hands, and how to comfort me. "Roza," he groaned as I felt him getting harder as I scratched down his back with my nails. I came to his pajama pants, sliding my hands under them and his boxers, feeling his hard ass. He used the hand not on my breast as he pushed his pants and underwear off, making him completely naked first this time. He then shoved my shirt up and over my head, tossing it on the floor with his clothes. He kissed down my neck, to my chest, then further down to my belly button and lower.

He pulled my pants off, revealing my red thong, red is our favorite color, if you couldn't guess, and then pulled them off too while kissing along my thigh and down to my toes, making my stomach do cartwheels. As he kissed his way back up me, sending shivers through my whole body the whole time, I felt the urge to push him inside me right then and there. But I know how he likes to take his time. "Gosh, Roza?"

"What?" I asked while panting. What did I do now?

"Usually you're in such a hurry by now." He grinned as he kissed me on the lips.

"I decided to do it your way this time. Is that I problem?" I asked against his lips.

"Nope," was all he said as I felt him finger my clit, realizing that he actually wanted to go faster tonight.

"Why the hurry, comrade?" I ask teasingly. "We have all night." I pulled his hair, making him kiss me harder.

"I don't know. I just look at you and I need you. You just seem to be glowing tonight." He kissed me again, still rubbing my clit as I wrapped a leg around him.

"Is this better?" I ask as I push him to me.

"Always!" But he still doesn't enter me, just kept on fingering me. Then he slid down my body, giving me light kisses all over my stomach. Still fingering my clit, he starts eating me out. He slid two fingers in my sex as he sucked my clit, making me wrap my legs around his neck and pushing him closer, sliding his tongue inside me. I screamed in joy as I came in his mouth, making him finger my clit faster. It just felt _so _good, I needed more.

"I _need _you Dimitri," I panted as I pulled his hair. _"I need you!" _I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, wrapping my legs around his firm ass and made him enter me. He didn't even take his time as he pushed all the way in and picked up the rhythm. He was panting in no time, slamming into me with all his might. I arched my hips up to meet him with each thrust, making me moan over and over again.

As I felt like I was going to explode, he came into me, slowing his pace down. To help him ride his orgasm out, I kept thrusting my hips up to him, making me cum right with him. But as he's done cuming, he pulls out and turns me over on my knees, whispering in my ear that he wasn't done with me yet. He grabbed my hips and reenters my vagina, going doggie style. He slams his balls into my ass as he goes faster and faster, sending butterflies in my stomach. He then slides one of his hands down to my clit and rubs it, making me moan out loud. He knows just what to do. He rubs my clit faster and faster as he pushes inside me harder and harder. Soon enough, I'm cuming again, fisting the sheets as I moan in pleasure. Still rubbing my clit, he slows his pace as he also cums. Leaning down on my back, he kisses my neck, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm still not quiet done comrade," I said breathing hard. And at that, he thrusts some more into me, rubbing my clit again, but harder this time. He lifts one of my legs and turns me slightly, making it easier for him to push further in. I'm biting the inside of my check as he rubs my clit faster and faster with each thrust. Just as I'm about to cum, he lays me on my back, getting on top of me again, and thrusts so hard, I scream while cuming all over his cock, making him scream in return as he also cums again.

He pulls out, breathing real hard as he plops down on the bed, grabbing me and pulling me on him, making me laugh. "I love you Roza!"

"And I love you comrade!" We stayed like that as we feel asleep in each other's naked arms.

* * *

**Please Respond, the review button is just below, just one click away.**

**...**


	7. Getting Loaded

**This chapter isn't that long, and for that I'm sorry. 'Cause I hate short stories.**

**And this chapter is not what it sounds like, that is if you're a pervert or a smoker or whatever.**

**this chapter is when they get loaded on to the _plane_.**

* * *

**Getting Loaded**

After a few days, Lissa finally decided that today we could to go to Alaska to let Christian see his aunt. But she also made twenty other guardians come with us. She didn't want to take the chance that something would go wrong.

As Dimitri and I finished packing, not needing much, we just planned on going there and back after all, we went to help Lissa and Christian with anything they needed. As we got to their room, Lissa and Adrian were talking softly.

"If I was in Christian's spot," Adrian started, "I'd want to do the same thing. Tasha's the closest family he has, she was pretty much his mom."

"I know. And I'd want to do the same thing too," Lissa said. "It's just that it's kind of depressing there and I think it'll upset Christian to see his aunt being treated so badly."

"Yeah," Adrian stated, "But she did murder and then frame it on someone else, and then almost murdered another person. I think Christian will understand."

"Yeah Liss," I said as I sat beside her on her bed. "Christian's a strong person, he'll understand that she got what she was asking for."

"Yeah, but I have to make the date for her execution. How can I do that, setting someone's day to die that I know and liked? And someone that's related to someone I love, and Christian really does love her. I don't know what to do."

"Just talk to him about it, he'll understand," Adrian exclaimed. "He knows that she has to be executed, and he knows that you have to set the date. Just ask him about it. But I've got to go, so talk to you later."

"You don-," I started, but he was already out the door. "He still hates me. I don't know how to make it up to him. He'll never forgive me."

"Just give him time. I did notice that he's starting to spend more time with Jill. Maybe they'll get together. We already know she likes him."

"Yeah I know, all you have to do is look at her when he's around her and you can tell, it's written all over her dang face. If Adrian can't notice that, then he's just plain stupid."

"He probably does, but still has feelings for you, so he just hasn't acted on them yet. But anyways, would you help me get my stuff ready? 'Cause I don't know what to bring."

"Sure," I said, glad to get my mind off of Adrian still hating me and Jill liking him. So as I helped Lissa, Dimitri went to help Christian, knowing that he's probably nervous as hell about see his aunt soon.

After everyone was ready, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri and me, and twenty other guardians, we met up and headed to the airport, no one saying a word the whole time.

But as we got to the airport, and about to board the plane Christian stuttered, "I.. I know that I wanted to do this, but-"

"Hell no," Lissa barked out, surprising all of us with her cursing. She _never _cursed. "You're already chickening out, and we're not even on the plane yet? NO. You made me say yes to actually going to see Tasha, so you _are _going, even if I have to drag your ass on this plane myself. So get your butt on the plane, NOW."

"I'm not chickening out," he stated. "I was just going to say that I don't know what to tell her when I finally see her. That's all."

"Oh!" Lissa whispered, feeling embarrassed to yell at him like a little kid, and having to curse, 'cause she really hates when she does. "Sorry."

"Hey don't worry," I said, grabbing a hold of Christian's shoulders. "It's a long way to Alaska. So by the time we get there, you'll have loads to talk about. We'll help you think of something." Then I pushed him up the stairs as the last of everyone's luggage was loaded.


	8. The Flight

**The Flight**

"You come up with anything yet?" Lissa asked Christian while holding his hand for comfort.

"Not really," Christian whispered. "But I guess I could tell her how I feel about what she did. Maybe she'll feel bad noticing that it really affected me so bad."

"If not, I could _make _her feel bad," I chimed in from across them.

"You're not going to do anything."

"Hey, she's the one that shot _me_, remember?" I said gruffly, remembering the pain in my chest and how I almost died. How Dimitri had stayed with me until he knew for sure that I was okay. And thinking how I would love to get revenge on Tasha.

"Let him handle it Roza," Dimitri chuckled as he grabbed my hand, knowing what I would, and could, do to Tasha if I had the chance. He always seemed to know what I was thinking, something I always loved about him.

"Yeah Little Dhampir," I heard behind me. Smiling, I turned around to look at Adrian, but he'd already moved further back in the plane with a bottle in his hand. Ever since I broke his heart, he's hardly ever said a word to me.

Dimitri then squeezed my hand, and as I looked at him, I noticed that he had a hopeful look in his gorgeous brown eyes. He knows that I feel bad for hurting Adrian like I did and that I still want to be friends, but don't know how to make it up to him. And I get the feeling, like I always do when I look in his eyes, of how much he understands and knows me that I can't help but love him even more and more. "Okay, we're almost to Seattle," one of the other guardians said, making Dimitri look up. "And from there we'll get on another flight to Alaska and make our way to the prison. But we're going to have to hurry because it's starting to get dark."

I notice Lissa stiffen in her seat across from me. I don't need the bond to tell me that she's thinking that we should of planned this better. That we can't risk being in the dark with Strigoi running around. But it's too late, we're already almost there.

"Umm, we may have a little problem," another guardian said, making me want to punch him square in the face. "I just called in at the airport to check if our flight will be ready for when we land so we don't have to wait. But they said they're running behind. So it's going to be about an hour before we can take off again once we land. Sorry." I try to stand, wanting so bad to hit him for the bad news, even if it wasn't his fault, but Dimitri's grip on my hand gets harder, once again reading my mind, telling me not to do what he knows that I'm thinking.

So I sit back down, trying to stay calm, now noticing that Lissa is shaking with fear. Christian's trying to calm her, but failing. "It's going to be okay Lissa," he said, knowing why she's shaking without even having to ask. "I won't let anything happen to you. And Rose definitely won't. Will you Rose?" He looks at me for help, seeing as Lissa isn't really listening to him.

"Yeah Liss," I say calmly. "It'll be fine. We're all going to stay together." But even as I say it, I see Lissa still shaking more and more as she looks me in the eyes sadly.

As we land, I reach out for Lissa, trying to comfort her. But as we get off the plane, I realize that there's hardly any light out other than the street lamps. Which makes Lissa shake more as she realizes the same thing.

When everyone's off the plane with attendances helping with the luggage, we all start going inside the airport. But as we walk a little bit, I start feeling sick.

All of a sudden Dimitri and I both stop at the same time and stare near the doors where a street lamp is blown.

"We need to get Lissa, Christian, and Adrian to safety," Dimitri said coldly, "NOW!" As half the guardians try to make Lissa and Christian get back on the plane, the other guardians and Dimitri and I all get our stakes out. As we walk forward I feel more and more sick, and then it dawns on me that it's the nausea telling me that Strigoi are near instead of the pregnancy that I thought it was. Then I think that the nausea should be gone with the bond, but glad that it's not. But I also realize that the nausea is really bad, so there are more than just a few Strigoi. I grip my stake harder as one Strigoi steps around the corner of the building.

As I start telling Dimitri about my feeling, two more Strigoi step out from behind the first one. And then four more step out to our left, and two to our right.

"It's an ambush," a guardian said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I think we can all see that," I say angrily. "They had to have known that we would be coming here soon, so they waited." I look at Dimitri right as he looks at me. We lock eyes, apparently thinking the same thing as we gripped our stakes harder, and charged.

* * *

**ATTACK! LOL**


	9. The Fight

**I replaced this chapter. I want to try to make all my readers happy. So I changed one thing, 'cause I totally agreed with the person,  
so 'Thank You' reviewer! I hope ypu like it since I fixed it.**

**And that why I want, no, _NEED_ REVIEWS please...**

* * *

**The Fight**

_We gripped our stakes harder, and charged._

The guardians all split up without having to be told, each heading to a group of Strigoi. Dimitri, Eddie and I, and two other guardians charge forward, to the group of three Strigoi. As I come up to the first one that I can, I dodge as he swings an arm right at my face, and I kick his leg, knocking him down. I reach down, trying to stake him, but he pushes up to fast and punches me right in the shoulder, pushing me backwards a few steps, giving him another opportunity to punch me. But right then, Dimitri jumped in front of me as the Strigoi lands an upper-cut on him. But Dimitri punches him right back, never being affected by the punch. I growl at Dimitri for interrupting my fight, 'cause I love doing it by myself, 'cause it always gets me pumped up with energy. But he ignores me as he punches the Strigoi in the face and I come around and stake him in the heart.

"You didn't have to do that," I yell at Dimitri as we ran up on another Strigoi with Eddie.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he says as I look at him and see him look me in the eyes and then look at my stomach. _So that's his problem!_

"I can take care of myself comrade," I say as Eddie and I both hit the Strigoi in front of us in the stomach, and Eddie gets his chance to stake him. But Dimitri just ignores me and stakes the other, and last Strigoi of our group. Then I look around and notice that there were only two Strigoi left out of them all.

As we made our way to the last two Strigoi, I stopped as I started feeling sick again. But this time I actually did get sick, from the stupid pregnancy. It sure picked a perfect moment to hit me. Dimitri rushed to my side in a second, patting my back as he looked out for me. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I got up and told him that I was okay, but he never left my side.

I snuck up on one of the Strigoi that some other guardians were attacking, and kicked her behind the knee, sending her to the ground. I grabbed her hair as two guardians tried to stake her, but they missed. So I told them to just grab her arms, as I gripped my stake, and dug it into her heart. Leaving one Strigoi left.

I turned to the last Strigoi as I noticed six more Strigoi come out from the shadows. Damn! It was really rare that so many Strigoi were in one group together. They hardly ever banded together. I took a step forward as two Strigoi ran so fast, I hardly had time to raise my hand back up. But when they got to me, I staked one as I kicked the other in the stomach, with them having no time to react. Dimitri was back at my side in an instant, with four other guardians. With Eddie and the other guardians, we all attacked at once.

Dimitri staked the girl that I had kicked down and ran to another Strigoi, putting up a big fight. I ran to his side, wanting to help, as another Strigoi attacked me. He was a really small Strigoi, looking like he was recently turned, and that he was probably just a teenage human with how young he looked. We circled each other as I noticed Dimitri still putting up a fight with the Strigoi he was with. Just as I was about to stake the Strigoi in front of me, he knelt down and spun around, trying to kick my feet out from under me. With my instincts, I jumped and kicked him in the forehead, knocking him down and hitting his head on the gravel. He got back up quick though, acting like he never fell as he threw himself at me. I barely had enough time to move as I grabbed his arm and yanked him down, finally driving my stake right through his damn heart.

Sweating like crazy, I looked up to see Dimitri _still _with his Strigoi. He was huge, about the same height as Dimitri, maybe even taller. He kind of looked like a mountain with all his muscles. No wonder Dimitri was having a hard time.

I raced to his side, kicking the Strigoi off guard behind the knee. That gave Dimitri enough time to push his stake into his chest. But before Dimitri could push it all the way in, the Strigoi kicked Dimitri in the face, right in the eye in fact, throwing the stake away while yelling. As Dimitri got back up, with his eye bright red, the Strigoi grabbed me and bit my neck, making me scream in pain. '_Oh, gosh, not here, not now!_' I thought. I tried to grip my stake harder, but the Strigoi had a hold of my wrist that had a hold of the stake as he pulled my hair and bit my neck harder, making me scream louder. Dimitri head bunted the Strigoi right in the stomach, shoving him away and releasing him from my throat as I reached up to cover the bite.

Eddie finally finished his Strigoi and came over with three other guardians to help Dimitri as one guardians came to check if I was okay. They finally got the large Strigoi down and staked his heart just as I heard a scream from behind the plane. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the pain in my neck, knowing it had to be Lissa, or maybe Christian, 'cause it sounded like a girl. Dimitri and the other guardians were just a step behind me as we round the plane, seeing five Strigoi holding Lissa's limp body, with bite marks all over her, making a tear escape my eye. I take a step forward as Dimitri grabs my arm. I turn to argue, seeing as it's Lissa and I want to do _everything _I can to save her, but he just pushed me behind everyone as him and the other guardians charge. I try to push through all of them, wanting to help, but Dimitri yells at Adrian, who was trying to hide under the plane, to take me inside where it was safe. But as he reached for me, I knocked him down as I see the Strigoi with Lissa run off in the opposite direction. As I look around, checking if anyone else sees him too, I see Christian trying to get up from where he was lying on the ground. I rushed over to him, seeing that he had lots of cuts all over his arms and face, noticing that he was gushing blood from his head, knowing that he tried to save Lissa. Christian then sees the Strigoi with Lissa too, looking up at me, and I can tell that he's thinking what I'm thinking.

So when I helped him up, we both ran after the Strigoi, ignoring that Adrian had started yelling at us, wanting so bad for Lissa to be okay. But no matter how fast I made my legs go, he was way faster than me. Christian stopped running, cursing at himself for not protecting the one that he loves, as I see his hands getting red. He raises them up, and shots a few fireballs at the Strigoi that is almost out of sight. When he realizes that he doesn't have a chance with hitting the Strigoi, he falls to the ground, balling like a little girl. I don't say anything, no matter how bad I want to, because I also start balling as I fall beside him and hold him in my arms. And I thought my life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Since I changed it a bit, please review. The more reviews, the faster I'll decide to update. I've really liked all the reviews so far.**  
**Keep on it. I even went back and fixed chapter one, but you can't really notice. It was just mainly spell check.**

**SO PLEASE PEOPLE, R&R! I will really appreciate it.**


	10. Back To Court

**If you didn't know, I redid chapter 9 a little bit. Not by much, just about like two paragraphs.**

**This chapter is only about Dimitri and Rose. Rose is all depressed and thinks it's her fault,  
but who wouldn't think that if you were in her place? Poor Rose...**

**R&R, PLEASE!**

* * *

**Back To Court**

We all reloaded the plane, with Dimitri having to carry me, and another guardian helping Christian, who still hadn't stopped crying. I ran out of tears hours ago, now I'm just sitting, staring into space, shocked that she's gone. I just had to keep believing that she wasn't dead. If she was a Strigoi, I could possibly handle that, since we know how to change them back, but if she was dead, I'd _never _be the same.

No matter what Dimitri did or said, which believe me, he tried a lot of things, I never said a word, or moved an inch, I might as well have been dead.

Sometime during the flight, someone had bandaged the bite mark on my neck. I never even realized it 'cause I couldn't feel a thing. It was like my heart was ripped out and my brain wasn't functioning right. All that I noticed was that Dimitri was squeezing my hand, trying to make me respond.

When we were almost back to the airport, Christian finally stopped crying, probably running out of tears, finally. But as we landed, he slowly started up again.

Once the wheels touched the ground, and the attendants and guardians started unloading, Adrian and Eddie helped Christian out of the plane. Once everyone was off, Dimitri turned back to me, still holding my hand. "Roza," he whispered, acting like if he talked to loud, I'd go crazy. "We have to get off the plane now. We need to get some food into you and get you to bed." He slowly got up, trying not to move me much until he had to, and then picked me up like I was a little baby. Moving for the first time since we left Seattle, I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, and began crying my eyes out, again. "Shh shh now. I know, just let it all out," he said as he petted my hair.

He held me tighter as we got off the plane and I started shivering. I snuggled my face into his shoulder as the wind hit my face and took my breathe away. When we were inside, he sat me down on a couch as he ordered someone to get me a cold glass of water. "Roza, will you _please _talk to me?" he begged. "Say something, _anything_. You're starting to worry me." I looked up into his shining brown eyes, looking through my tears, seeing how worried he really was, and really wanting to say something, but nothing would come out.

The guardian came back with my glass of water as Dimitri sat beside me and gripped my hand. I slowly rose my shaking hand up and took a sip of water, clearing my throat and making me winch as I remembered the bite on my neck. Dimitri instantly squeezed my hand and pulled me to him, making me spill a little bit of water. "I'll never let another one of those disgusting creatures near you," he said as he held my face in his hand.

After I drank all my water, Dimitri picked me back up and carried me to our room. He sat me on my couch with a blanket as he made hot water for a bath. Once he was done, he helped me into the tub. While I sat there, just staring at the blank wall, I heard Dimitri wrestling around in the kitchen with some pots and pans. I slowly started washing off as I smelled chicken. Wonder what he's fixing this time!

After washing my hair and drying off, I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. But right as I got under the sheets, Dimitri grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up, making me groan. "You still have to eat sleepy head." I tried to shoe him away, and almost got back under the covers as he grabbed me by the waist, but not to hard, and carried me to the kitchen. "Just sit down Roza." I groaned again as I sat down while he went over to the stove and grabbed a big pot. "Here, eat this," he said as he spooned out some hot chicken dumplings in a bowl for me. He fixed himself a bowl and sat beside me with a bag of crackers. "Eat, and _then _you can go to sleep."

I took slow bits, trying not to burn my mouth when I realized that I was actually starving. As I started taking bigger bits, I heard Dimitri chuckle. I glared up at him with a noddle half hanging from my mouth, which just made him chuckle more. "What?" I yelled, throwing my spoon down.

"Finally! She speaks," Dimitri laughed. I glared at him more, but he doesn't stop laughing. So I just got up and marched into my room and under the covers. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean it. I know you'll talk when you're good and ready. I know this is hard on you." I grab the sheets while he tried to pull them off. "Fine," he said as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I release the sheets and peak out from under them when Dimitri jumps right on top of me.

"Aww," I squeal. "You trickster." I try pulling the covers back over me, but he grabs them first and throws them over both of us. "What do you want?" I asked as I tried not to look in his eyes, knowing that I'd give in to them.

"You, of course," he said as he grabbed my face and turned it so I was looking at him. But I closed my eyes before I met his gaze. "Roza. Please talk to me. I can help you," he begged again. But I just shook my head, keeping my eyes closed. "Well I'm here when you need me." He let go of my face and moved his hand to my belly. "You know, you'll need to talk to me to let your stress out. You can't be stressed, for the baby's sake." He moved his head down to my stomach and kissed my belly lightly.

I moved one of my hands to his head, and the other one to his hand still on my stomach. "I know," I whispered. "But I don't know where to start. Everything's such a mess. Everyone's scared and don't know what to do. Lissa's gone, so we don't have a queen to sort all this out. How could I have let this happen?" I start crying again, not evening trying to hide it. Dimitri squeezed my hand and wiped away my tears.

"It wasn't your fault. They somehow planned all this. We'll get her back, I promise."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have left her. And how can you promise?" I yelled. "We don't know where she is. She's probably not even in Seattle anymore. How will we find her?"

"It is not your fault. It's the guardians that were with her. They didn't know how to do their jobs. And I already made sure to give them hell about it. And I know you probably will too."

"Your damn right! I would kill them too if I could."

"I know you would. And I know we'll find Lissa."

"How are you so sure?" I asked so quietly, thinking that maybe he didn't hear me with how long he waited to answer.

"Well how did you find me when I was a Strigoi?" he finally asked.

"That was different. I knew where you'd go, back home. But her home is here, and she doesn't have any other family other than Jill, which is here. So I don't know where she'd go," I finished with a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not what I meant. You did go to my home, but I wasn't there, remember? Do you remember how you actually got to me?" he asked with a small grin.

"Not rea- Oh yeah," I whispered as I remembered back to when I was in Novosibirsk, Russia, not far from his home town in Siberia, looking for him when he was a Strigoi. I had been looking for him to release him of being Strigoi, to kill him. But that was before we knew how to turn them back. I had been with his family, trying to comfort them about their 'loss'. But then when I stopped his sister, Viktoria, from being with a guy named Rolan, she got mad at me and I left with a small group of teenagers that were eager it kill some Strigoi. So we then headed to Novosibirsk, one of the largest towns in Russia, hoping to track down some Strigoi. When we finally had found some, I had made the teenagers hold them down as I questioned them about Dimitri. And of course, I got what I had wanted.

"I know that look," Dimitri said, kissing my lips slightly. "You remember. And that's how we'll do it this time too. They won't kill her. They know, or think, that she's the last of her family, so they'll want to keep her. I remember when I was Strigoi, that's what they wanted, was her," he finished off with a sad look in his eyes as he remembered back to when he was Strigoi. He had murdered a lot of people and tortured me by keeping me locked up and biting me for his own good, hoping to change my mind and become like him. But that was the past, and I have forgiven him.

"But where do we start?" I asked the obvious question. "Other than Seattle, I don't know where to go." I kissed him as we both thought about where they would take Lissa. It wasn't long before I rolled on top of him, laying in his arms, and fell asleep, dreaming of the monster Lissa probably had become.


	11. The Council

**The Council**

"What? Who? She has no idea what to do," council member, Howard Zeklos said. "We should just have a funeral and elect another queen or king."

"Lissa's _not _dead," I screamed, not even knowing for sure, just wanting to believe it true. "Strigoi wouldn't kill her. She's to valuable. And we all know how to change Strigoi back to normal. Dimitri and Sonya Karp are proof of that," I stated as I pointed to Dimitri who was right beside me. "All we have to do is get another spirit user and then find Lissa."

"Yeah. And we already have a plan on how to find her," Dimitri said.

"And what would that be?" Zeklos asked smugly.

"To ask Strigoi where she is, or kill them painfully," I stated.

"Just interrogate them? Are you insane?" he yelled.

"It worked when I went to find Dimitri, it'll work with her too." Sure, back when Dimitri was a Strigoi, I had no clue how to find him. I just did what came to my mind. Which, of course, ending up working. So it had to this time too, right?

"How are you so sure?" Ariana Szelsky asked calmly.

"I'm not. But it's worth trying. What else do we got? Just sit around and wait till she pops by to kill us all?"

"Like I said before," Zeklos said. "We can elect another queen or king."

"NO!" I yelled, making him flinch. "I _will _find Lissa and bring her back. In the meantime, Jill, Lissa's sister can fill in for her."

"And like I said _again_, she has no idea what to do. She doesn't know a thing about being in charge and making orders."

"I DON'T CARE. Lissa _can _and _will _be saved and she _will _be queen again. At the time being, just make sure Jill is safe. You got that? 'Cause I _will _find Lissa and safe her." And at that I walked out of the council room without waiting for a response even though I could hear Zeklos arguing. Dimitri ran to keep up with me as I went to Lissa's room to find Christian and maybe Adrian.

"Rose," Dimitri said. "What makes you so sure he'll do it? He still hasn't talked to you." He always knew what I was thinking.

"He'll do it. He wouldn't just leave Lissa a Strigoi. He cares to much about her. And just because he hasn't talked to me, doesn't mean he'll say no. He'll say yes, or I'll make him." I walked right into Lissa's room without knocking, finding Christian staring at the blank TV from the couch. "Christian," I said just as he looked up at me with sad eyes. "We have a plan and I need your help. But I also need Adrian. So do you know where he's at?"

Christian just looked behind me as I hear someone clear their throat, making me turn around slowly. "Adrian," I say as I reach out to him and hug him, with him just standing there, not hugging me back. I push away from him, getting red when he still doesn't move or say anything. "We've come up with a plan, and I need you Adrian."

"Oh, you need me?" Adrian stated. "You need me? Of course you need me. And why should I help _you_?"

"Because you wouldn't just leave Lissa. Because I know you care about her like a sister. Because she would help you if this had happened to you." I just stare at him, taking in his reactions as he slowly realizes that it's all the truth. "I know you hate me, but you can't not help Lissa just because of me."

"I'll help," he whispered. "I know what you want me to do, and I'll do it. But just remember one thing," he said as he looked me square in the eyes. "I'm _not _doing it for you."

"I know, and I understand." I looked back at Christian, who looks like he doesn't even understand what we're talking about, like always. "Do you remember when we turned Dimitri back?"

Slowly nodding his head he said, "Yeah."

"We're going to do the same thing."

"But how are we going to find her?" Adrian and Christian both asked, making me remember that they didn't know how I found Dimitri in Russia.

"By tracking down Strigoi and asking where she's at," Dimitri said, stealing the words right out of my mouth. Which of course made them both look at us like we'd just said that we'd just give them candy for Lissa.

"What are you? Crazy?" Christian said, half looking like his old self.

"No. It worked when I went to find Dimitri, so it should work this time too," I filled them in with everything that I had told the council. "Now we just need to talk to Jill."


	12. The Start Of A Plan

**The Start of a Plan**

"There you are," I pant. "We've been.. looking... everywhere... for you." Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and I had gone looking for Jill. Christian and Adrian had went to the library and gym while Dimitri and I had went to her room and the cafeteria. We eventually found her in a corner by herself near the cafeteria, eating with a book in her lap.

"Well you found me," Jill said while looking at us crazily. "What's up?"

"We've... come up.. with... a plan," I said through breathes.

Still looking at me crazily, Dimitri filled her in. "We all want Lissa back, right?" She nodded. "We're pretty darn sure they wouldn't kill her. And, well, we all know how to turn a Strigoi back, so that's what we plan to do."

"Okay.. But what do I have to do with it?" she asked still confused.

"Well," I started after finally getting my breath back. "Since I _know _that Lissa's not dead, and the council are ready to just vote for a new queen or king already, we need to put a stop to that." Still looking confused I continued. "_And_.. since your part Dragomir, I think you should fill in for Lissa till we get her back safe and sound, the way that she was. 'Cause I think everyone will agree with me that Lissa's an amazing queen."

"I don't know," Jill said as she looked at the ground. "Don't get me wrong, it sounds like a good idea, but I don't know anything about being queen."

"You don't need to. The council will fill you in, well everyone but Zeklos. But just ignore him, he's an ass anyways. So, will you do it? Please don't make me beg."

"I'll do it. Or at least I'll try," she said, finally looking back up and into my eyes seriously. "But hurry up. I don't want to risk messing anything up."

"We will do our best," Dimitri said, pulling me to him. "And that's all we ask of you too."

"I'll try to do my best. But don't blame me if something gets messed up, 'cause something probably will knowing me," Jill said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you'll do fine," Dimitri said, making her smile a bit. "But we've got to go now. We have to do more planning. And Rose here," he said as he squeezed my hand. "Has another doctor visit in a few hours. So we've got to hurry. But whenever you're ready, just go see the council and they'll help you out with everything."

"Okay, and good luck," Jill said as we walked back to our room.

"Why'd you have to remind me of the doctor's visit?" I asked after we were out of ear shot. "I completely forgot."

"I knew you would," he teased. "But they're important. We need to know all we can, I don't want anything to happen to _our _little angel." I put a hand on my stomach, making me wish I knew how all this had happened. Dhampirs weren't supposed to get pregnant with each other. I wonder why people haven't already asked how it was possible. Everyone knew it was Dimitri's; I would _never _cheat on him. And it would have been my first question if it had happened to anyone else. Maybe we'll find out later.

"Hey, don't worry," Dimitri whispered in my ear as he moved his hand to mine on my stomach. "Everything will be fine." All I could do to respond was smile at his gorgeous brown eyes.

When we finally made it back to our room, I plopped down on the couch, exhausted already. I looked at Dimitri as he got us some tea, and finally realized his eye. I had totally forgotten that he had been kicked in the face by a Strigoi. I'd been to stressed out to even notice. As he sat down and handed me my glass, I reached out and touched near his eye, making him flinch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I sat my glass down on the coffee table.

"Not really. I had kind of forgotten about it. Why?"

"I just now remembered about it. Which is weird since it's right on your face. And it looks like it hurts." And it really did. It was all purple, pink, and a little green.

"I know. But we've all been stressed out, so we just haven't been paying attention. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It'll go away."

"Oh yeah, your mister tough guy, so nothing hurts you," I said as I lightly punch his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he fell back and held his hands up in defense. "I give, I give. Just don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want."

"Oh yeah! Then come here." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up to me, kissing him right on the lips passionately. "Okay, I'll stop beating you. At least until tonight!"

"Promise?"

"Always!" I said as I kissed him again. "But for right now, we have got a lot of planning to do. So where do you want to start?"

"Well we've got Jill taken care of. So we need a list of places where you want to start looking for her."

"Well Seattle for starters. Then.. I don't know. Where do you think they'd take her?"

"I don't really know. All we mainly have to do is just find a Strigoi and hold him prisoner until he gives us our answers. So anywhere around here will do. But they try to stay in big places, so their kills aren't so obvious." So we started making list of every big town near here, which didn't take that long. After that, we made lists of everything we'd need, which took even less time to do.

By the time that we were done, it was four o'clock in the afternoon. So that left us with two hours until my doctor's appointment.

"We'll I think we've done all we can do for right now," Dimitri said as he finished his glass of tea. "There's not much we can do now. Well other than decide when to start tracking her."

"Well sometime soon is good with me. Like within the week. We need to hurry before they leave where they're at now. Or it'll take forever to find her. So what now?"

"Well we still have two hours left before your doctor visit. Are you hungry? I could fix you something real quick."

"I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe after we see the doctor," I said as I grabbed our glasses and walked to the kitchen. Dimitri followed me and helped me put the glasses in the dish washer. "You know I could of done that myself. I do know how to put my stuff away."

"I was just helping."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to do everything for me," I said as I closed the dish washer.

"I know, and I didn't know I was. I was just being polite. Is that such a crime?"

"No. But I don't want you to start thinking that I'm helpless."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was. If you want, I'll just completely stop helping you."

"_No_. I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I fill worthless. I fill like you think you have to do everything for me, but you don't."

"I know I don't. I know you can protect yourself and do your own things. It's just that I want to help. I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you. I just want to be a good father," he whispered the last part as he had a faraway look. Then it dawned on me what he had said.

"You _will _be a good father. I'll make sure of it. You won't end up like your father," I said as I remembered what he had told me about his father. How he had always beat him. "I know you won't," I said as he looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"I love it how you have such faith in me," he said as he grabbed me and kissed me. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I love you Roza!" he said against my lips.

"And I love you Dimitri!" I said back to him as he walked to our bedroom. He kicked the door opened while trying to keep his hold on me, making me laugh. When he got near the bed, I got off him, and pushed him on the bed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said as he pulled me to him and rolled us over, kissing me hard. "You're mine, forever and always!"

"I like the sound of that!" I smiled as I slid my hands under his tight black shirt, and shoved it over his head, baring his muscular chest.

"Good, 'cause it's true," he said as he unbuttoned my blouse and kissed my neck lightly. "FOREVER AND ALWAYS!" he said, kissing me between each word. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling my shirt off and reaching to undo my bra. I arched my back to him as he ran his hands down my arms, throwing my bra on the floor, and running his hands back up my back. I slid my hands down his naked chest, to his zipper, at the same time he did the same to me.

By the time we were both fully undressed, we were both already breathing hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me as he kissed along my neck and slightly pulled my hair. I needed him so bad, but like always, he was teasing me, taking his time. I felt the urge to just get on top of him and push him inside me. But I knew he wouldn't like that. He likes to do things his way, but so did I. But if I did them my way this time, I knew he'd want to stop. Like he was reading my mind, he slid his hands to my back, and pushed his cock deep inside of me, making me moan real loud. He didn't even take his time as he picked up the pace.

In no time I was getting close to cuming. I dug my nails into his back, making him thrust harder and harder, knowing that I was getting closer. After a few more thrusts, I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled his hair and pulled him to me with my feet still wrapped around him as I came. He moaned into my hair as he too came.

We were like that for an hour, it would of been longer, but Dimitri made us stop. He said we _had _to go to the doctor's appointment, even though I begged him that I didn't want to go.

So after he finally pulled me from bed, making me groan, we took a shower, _separately_, and got dressed to see my doctor.

* * *

**Please READ & REVIEW!**

**The next chapter is when you all find out how Rose happened to get pregnant, since dhampirs can't,**  
**or aren't suppose to be able to get pregnant together, but you'll understand after the next chapter.**  
**I thought it was a pretty good idea.**

**I'll try to update soon, hopefully tomorrow, _maybe_ sooner, if I can get a hold of a computer with internet.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD. I DON'T WANT TO KEEP WRITING IF**  
**Y'ALL THINK IT SUCKS. SO _PLEASE REVIEW_, LIKE NOW. _IT'S JUST ONE CLICK AWAY._ FOR ME TO UPDATE**  
**FASTER, I NEED, REALLY NEED REVIEWS, 'CAUSE THEN I'LL BE _INSPIRED_.**


	13. Questions Answered

**This is when all, or most, answers are answered. I hope everyone likes what I came up with.**

**I don't own VA or the characters, even though I wish I did. _*tear*_**

* * *

**Questions Answered**

"Everything seems to be doing just fine," the doctor said pleased. Looking at the paper work, the doctor finally looked up at us. "It seems that you're really healthy Rose. You should be very proud of yourself. Your baby is going to be very strong."

"That's really good news," Dimitri said when I didn't say anything.

"Do any of you have any questions that you wanted to ask me?" he looked at me, probably knowing I did have things to ask. But when I didn't say anything, he looked at Dimitri.

"Well, we did have a few. Like how-"

"How far along am I?" I interrupted Dimitri.

"I'd say about two-an-a-half weeks along. Not very far at all." So in nine months I'd have a child of my own to take care of! That would be around, February, if I counted right, I was never good at math. "I know you might not know this, and I'm pretty sure people want to know, but how'd I get pregnant?"

"Huh?" the doctor looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know how I got pregnant, I'm not stupid, I do know how babies are made. I mean that since we're both dhampirs, I didn't think it was possible for me to get pregnant."

"Oh," the doctor said, finally getting it. "I've thought about that myself. After finally going over both of your guy's paper work, and doing some research, I might of come up with it. I'm not saying for sure if it's true, it's just a guess, but-"  
"Just say it already!" I yelled, making the doctor give me a worried look and Dimitri squeeze my hand. "Sorry, I just can't handle the damn stress and I need to know."

"It's okay, I understand." How could he understand, I thought. It's not like something like this has ever happened before. "But as I was saying, I did research, and if I understood it right, it might have something to do with that you are shadow-kissed, or was, and something about you being Strigoi, or, well were." He said as he looked at Dimitri and me, taking in our reactions. Which by my guess, were probably big, since that never crossed my mind.

"How does being shadow-kissed have anything to do with it?" I asked. 'Cause now I was really curious.

"And how does being Strigoi have anything to do with it?" Dimitri asked right after me.

"I don't know for sure. But if I had to guess, since you died, and then came back, some part of you turned completely human, and I guess you never got it back. Same as when you became Strigoi. But that's only a guess. I could be completely wrong. But that's the only thing I could come up with." _Completely _speechless, I just stared at the doctor. I did have to give him credit, it did make sense. At least I didn't have anything in mind.

"Well," Dimitri said, finally breaking the silence. "I guess it does make some sense." It's like he can read my damn mind. "I would of never thought it." "Me neither," I said, agreeing with him.

"Are there any other questions you need me to answer?" the doctor asked.

"Do you know the gender yet?" I asked. It's not like I know anything about being pregnant and when we'll actually know what it is.

"We won't be able to tell yet. Not for a while now."

"Well do I need anything, like anything special?"

"You are going to need a lot of rest."

"Well I know that. But is there anything I need to know about how to handle all this?" I ask pointing to my stomach. "'Cause I've definitely never been pregnant before, so I don't know what I'll need to do.

"Well if you've ever been around a pregnant woman, you'll know that they're really sensitive. They can get real moody. So if you all of a sudden get real mad or sad or anything, it's because of the pregnancy. Or at least you can just blame it on that," the doctor said laughing.

"What? I'm going to get sensitive?" I asked madly.

"I'm afraid so."

"It's okay Roza," Dimitri whispered.

"No it's not. If anyone knows me just a little bit, they'll know that I'm definitely not a sensitive person," I yelled. "Christian's really going to have fun with this," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," Dimitri said grinning. "If Christian gives you a hard time, I'll handle him for you."

"Well is there anything else I could help you with?" the doctor said, interrupting our little discussion.

"I don't think so," I replied. "And if we do, we'll call you or just come by. And thanks, you've been a big help."

"No problem. I'm always glad to help," he said as he got up to open the door. "And remember to come by in three weeks for a checkup."

"Will do," Dimitri said as we left the doctor's office. "Well he was real helpful. I would have never guessed that's how you ended of pregnant. It does make sense if you think about it though. You know since you didn't end up pregnant when we were in the cabin."

"What do you mean?" I asked while I saw him get a little red about remembering when we were in the cabin and I lost my virginity.

"You know, since I hadn't become Strigoi yet."

"Oh yeah," I whispered. "I'm still surprised I'm even pregnant," I said even lower, still surprised by everything the doctor said.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, once again reading my mind. "I'll make sure Christian keeps his mouth shut. And you know I'll still love you even when you're not yourself."

"You better," I joked, pushing him away and smiling. "'Cause I'll probably get really moody and yell a lot."

"You mean more than you already do?"

"What? I do not!" I looked up at him as he started laughing his head off. "You little- I'm going to hurt you."

"That's if you can catch me," he said as he took off running in the direction of the track.

"Don't test me Belikov," I said as I chased right after him. We usually go to the track every other day to run a few miles. But with everything that's been going on, we hadn't made it to the track for a while. And now was as good a time as any.

Dimitri had got a big head start, but within a few minutes I had caught up to him. "Gotcha!" I yelled, throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nope," he replied, grabbing me by the waist. "I got you." He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me right on the lips. "And I'm never let you go."

"Good, 'cause I'm never letting you go either," I mumbled against his lips.

"You better not," he said with a grin. I kissed him one more time, and then pushed away from me. "Ready for some laps, comrade?" I asked, making him grin even bigger.

"Bring it on Roza!" He took off running after me, giving me a head start, staying behind me a ways the whole time.

"You aren't _letting _me win, are you?" I yelled behind me. I turned to look behind me, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Never!" he whispered from behind me, making me spin back around. He took off running again, chuckling the whole time. "Roza, Roza, Roza."

"That's not fair comrade, you cheated." I ran after him, trying to catch up, but he was loads faster than me. After finally catching up to him, after he decided to slow down for me, I tackled him to the ground, making him groan as he landed on his back. "Aww, did I hurt you comrade?"

"You could never hurt me," he replied as he pulled me even closer to him and kissed me passionately. I opened my mouth more, allowing him to slip his tongue in my mouth. I touched my tongue to his, making him moan. "I love you Roza!" I kissed him harder before saying, "I love you too Dimitri!" He slid his hands to my lower back, pulling me closer to him, if possible, making us both moan. I ran my hand up his muscular chest, so bad wanting to just stay in his arms forever.

* * *

**So do you guys think it was a good, how she got pregnant and all?**


	14. Training Session

**This chapter is when Adrian starts to train for what's to come.**

**It's not a very long chapter, and I know I could have made it longer,  
but I didn't. But it's also not the shortest chapter.**

**If there are mistakes, I'm sorry, I didn't have mush time to proof read.**

**Please READ&REVIEW...**

* * *

**Training Session**

"What do I need to do?" Christian asked after we filled him in with everything that we'd need.

"Well we don't need much," I said. "We mainly just need to make sure everyone's ready. And of course to know how everyone's doing on the training sessions."

"Everyone's doing great. But by everyone, you mean-"

"Adrian," I stated. Who else would I mean? He's a major part of the plan. He's the one that has to stake Lissa, which meant he needs to be strong enough.

"He's hardly ever came to any of the sessions. He never really wanted to fight. He always said he was a 'looker, not a fighter'," Christian said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Hey, I am a looker," I hear behind me at the door to Christian's room. Always making a grand entrance, Adrian's standing with a hand on the door frame, and a cigarette in the other. I guess me breaking his heart broke his contract to me to stop smoking. I already knew the drinking part wasn't going to last long, but the smoking part actually lasted longer than I thought. Adrian always had ways to amaze me. "So what are y'all talking about?"

"The training session," Christian filled him in, making Adrian groan. "And how you're never there."

"I could never hurt anyone, unlike some people," Adrian muttered, staring at me. But I just ignored him, trying real hard not to make him mad at me even more.

"Well you need to start training," I said, still not looking at Adrian. "You're the only spirit user we have, so we _all _need you." I know he was still staring at me, but I just walked past him and grabbed my stake off the counter. "You'll need to know how to handle one of these. And you're also going to have to get over the fact that it will be Lissa that you'll be staking." As I said it, I could fill the sadness raising up in me and I had to fight not to sob in front of everyone. But I knew Christian was having an even harder time with all this, they were supposed to be getting married in two months after all. How were we ever going to pull this off by then?

"It shouldn't be that hard," Adrian said, grabbing for the stake in my hand.

"Not so fast," I almost screamed, pulling my hand out of reach. "You are _far _from ready to use, or even touch, one of these. Do you even know how dangerous these are?" I know he already knew, we all learn in school, but was he stupid or something with just reaching out for one. Especially one that I held.

"I'm not stupid Rose," he said, looking me square in the eyes.

"There's more about stakes than you know. They teach dhampirs more about them than moroi. Mainly 'cause moroi weren't supposed to use them. But you need to learn how to fight before you learn how to _fight with a stake_." And there really was way more about stakes than moroi knew about. Moroi wasn't allowed to fight, so they weren't allowed to handle stakes. The main thing that they knew about them were that they were equipped with the four elements; fire, water, earth, and air. "And anyways," I said, remembering a main thing that he had to learn by himself. "You need to learn how to equip spirit into a stake too. And since you're the only one here that knows about spirit, you'll have to do that by yourself. So before you even touch a stake, work on training and your spirit."

"I have been working on that. Well, at least I was... with Lissa," he said, looking down and walking to the couch. "It's harder than you think."

"I never said it was easy." I knew it wasn't. I had been with Lissa loads of times when she was practicing. It took lots of concentrating, and it always left you drained afterwards. Not to mention with using spirit, it always had its side effects. "I know its hard Adrian, but you have to try," I whispered, standing in front of him. "This is important. This is Lissa we're talking about."

"I know," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. "I know it is. But this is really harder than you actually think. I haven't even come close to putting spirit into anything. Lissa was good at it, but me . . . not so much."

"Well you at least have to try. That's all we're asking for," Christian said from beside us on the couch.

"I know, and I will but it's going to take some time."

After we finished talking with Adrian, we made our way to the gym, my favorite place at the court, to start practicing. Of course, I couldn't do much, but I did get to show a few simple moves that would help. Mainly defensive moves, but they'd still help.

"The first thing that you'll need to know is how to block," I said, standing in front of Adrian. "And the main thing is how your footing is. If your feet are strong and sturdy, it'll be harder to knock you down. You have to spread your feet apart and bend your knees a little. Put one foot, which ever foot you lead with, in front of the other a little bit. And then just put a little more weight on the back foot, and then you should be good. Now just do what I do." I got in the position that I just told him about, having him do exactly what I did. Then I motioned for Dimitri. Dimitri came forward and pushed Adrian, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

"What the heck," Adrian shouted. "I did what she said."

"This is part of the practice Adrian," I said, holding back a grin. "He was just checking your balance, which is not bad. If you were just standing there, you would have just fallen on your ass."

"Yeah, whatever," Adrian muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, almost laughing out loud.

"Nothing," he stated, stomping back over to me. I made him practice his footing a few more times before heading on to actually blocking.

"Now I'm going to show you what you need to do with your arms so you can block," Eddie said as I sat down to watch. "You need to make your hands into fists and put them in front of your face like this." He did everything as he talked, making Adrian go along. "You need to have one hand, which ever you use more, in front of the other a ways. Just act like your about to hit someone. But you have to stay sturdy and strong to block. You're not actually going to hit anyone. You're on the defense right now." As Adrian mirrored Eddie, Dimitri came up and asked him if he was ready. When he nodded his head, Dimitri struck out to hit Adrian. But Adrian was actually ready, so he moved his hands where Dimitri was going to hit.

"Good," Dimitri said, surprised that Adrian actually got it on his first try. But I knew Dimitri was going easy on him, 'cause if he wasn't, Adrian would of been knocked out already. As they did that a few more times, I could tell that Adrian was getting tired.

"He's getting pretty good," Jill said as she walked up behind me.

"Yeah, but he stills has a way to go," I said, not once taking my eyes off him and Dimitri still going at it. "But I don't know if he'll be ready any time soon. And I really wanted to leave within a week."

"Just keep this up and he just might be ready."

"Yeah, but he also needs to equip a stake with spirit, and he says that he's nowhere close to even figuring it out."

"Oh," was all Jill said as we stared at Adrian blocking every one of Dimitri's hits.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon.**

**I'll probably only be able to update one more time before spring break,**  
**I won't be in town, or the state, or even in the country. So I won't have a computer to use.**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW...**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who has read my story. you've all inspired me to keep writing more,**  
**and thanks even more to the people who have reviewed, you've inspired me even more. :D**


	15. Dreams

**Sorry that it took so long, but I was busy.  
And I didn't have time to proof read, sorry.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

**Dreams**

After congratulating Adrian about doing a good job for his first time in defensive fighting, Dimitri and I headed back to our room. Dimitri was slightly breathing hard with practicing with Adrian the whole time. Me, well I had sat out the whole time other than teaching Adrian his footing. So I wasn't even tired, even though it was kind of late.

"Well I have to give him credit, he was good," Dimitri said, pulling me to him as I tried to unlock our door.

"Whatever!" I said as I kicked the door open.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that you went easy on him."

"I have no idea what you mean," he said as he pulled out some ice cream from the freezer and brought it to the table with two spoons.

"Whatever. You could have knocked him out in just one punch." I grabbed my spoon and dipped it into the ice cream.

"Okay, I admit I was going easy. But it was his first time actually fighting. And apparently I'm a _God _to everyone, so I didn't want to kill him."

"Oh sure," I laughed. I picked a spoonful of ice cream up and threw it at his nose, making me laugh harder.

"Oh, it's on now!" He grabbed his spoon and threw a large scoop of ice cream at me as I ran to the fridge. Right as the ice cream ball came my way, I opened the door and I heard a large 'splat'. I grabbed a deal of whipped cream and went to the counter and grabbed a large lid. I started to peak over the counter when all of a sudden something real cold slid down my back and I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" I screamed and sprayed him with the whipped cream right in the face. He reached for the can, but I spun around and ran before he could grab it. I ran around the table with him right behind me, almost slipping on some melted ice cream as I grabbed a chair, with Dimitri holding me up by the waist. "Hey comrade, you have something on your face."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," he said as he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me hard, and putting whipped cream on my face too. "You have something on your face too Roza." He kissed me again as I raised the can of whipped cream up and sprayed it all over his head, rubbing it into his hair.

I threw the now empty can in the trash can by the fridge as Dimitri grabbed my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands in his messy hair. "You're a mess comrade," I laughed. I kissed him harder, making him moan low in his throat.

"So are you," he said as he touched his hair and grabbed a hand full of whipped cream and wiped it all over my hair. Then he pushed me back to him, kissing along my neck and licking some of the whipped cream as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. He slid his hands to my waist and up my shirt and to my back. He slid my shirt over my head, making my back warmer as the ice cream on my back was now gone with my shirt. He slid his hands back to my ass as he carried me to the bathroom. He put me down as he went to get towels and I started the water.

By the time he came back with the towels, I was already undressed and washing my hair of the whipped cream. "Starting without me Roza?"

"Well I knew that once you got in, we wouldn't be doing much washing now would we?"

"I guess we wouldn't," he said with a big grin.

Once he finally got undressed and in the shower, I was done with my hair and had started washing my arms and legs. "Need help?" Dimitri asked as he took the sponge from me and washed my back. I stood there, loving the feeling of being cared for as Dimitri got lower and lower with the sponge. He washed my ass and then got to my thighs, but kept going all the way down my legs. By the time he washed one leg, and then the other, he finally came back up to my thighs, sending shivers through me. But yet again, he kept going as he washed my arms.

I took the sponge from him and kissed him passionately before washing his back. Then I washed his arms and his amazing chest. As I made my way down to wash his legs, I kissed along his chest, now sending shivers through him. After I washed both his legs, I made my way back up to him, but not before I grabbed his penis, making him jump and moan at the same time. I kissed him deeply, letting go of him and pushing him against the wall. I reached beside him and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Now your hair," I stated as I saw him let out a breathe I didn't know he was holding. I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and had to stand on my tiptoes to reach the top of his head. I started to scrub as he reached up and did it himself.

"You tease Roza," he whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Never," I whispered back, kissing him right on the lips. As he finished with his hair, I pushed him against the wall again, and slid my hand back down to his shaft. "Why, what a large cock you have comrade!"

"Better to pleasure you with my dear Roza!" He slid his hand down to my thigh and to my sex as I gave him a hand job. He slid two fingers in my hole, making me moan, as I stroked him faster. He found my G spot real easy, making me moan louder. He grabbed my ass with his other hand, and pushed me to him, making us both stop what we were doing. He picked me up with both hands on my ass now, and pushed me to the wall. He kissed me hard before kissing me along my neck and to my hard nipples. He sucked on one as I pulled his hair and moaned yet again.

Still sucking on my nipples, he positioned himself at my entrance, and entered my sex, making me pull his hair harder. He thrust hard into me, slamming my back into the wall each time. Tonight he was being real aggressive, a side that I kind of liked. He nibbled on my nipple a little too hard, making me squeal. "Sorry," he whispered as he nipped on my ear and along my neck. He picked up his pace some more, letting me know that he was getting close to cuming. He pushed my ass to him with each thrust, making us both moan real loud. I dug my nails into his back as he came inside me, getting me close to cuming myself.

He picked his pace back up in no time, kissing me harder than before. He slid his hand up and cupped my breast, sucking on my nipple again. I scratched down his back as I arched my back and screamed in pleasure, cuming as he kept thrusting, letting me ride out my orgasm. He sucked harder on my nipple, making me throw my head back and moan some more. He turned us around, making him be on the wall, as I thrust up and down on him. He grabbed my ass with one hand and slid his other hand along my back, sending me over the edge once again. He pushed me to him and held me close as he came and moaned against my lips as he kissed me passionately.

When we finally turned the water off and got out and dried off, I was exhausted. I slid on some underwear and one of Dimitri's big shirts and slid under the covers. By the time Dimitri slid into bed and hugged me to him, I was already sound asleep.

"Finally," I hear behind me as I stare at a beautiful ocean view. For a moment I had no idea where I was. But as I looked around and registered everything, and finally looked behind me to see who had spoken, I got a huge grin on my face. I ran up to him, not caring that he held his hands out to shield me off.

"Adrian!" I screamed as he struggled to get out of my grip.

"Yeah, yeah," he says smiling. "It's me. Now can you let go of me so I can breathe?"

"Oh," I jumped back. "Sorry. . . sorry. It's just that I've missed you and all." I took a few steps back, feeling embarrassed that I forgot that he wasn't even speaking to me. "So what do you want?"

"I thought it was time for me to talk to you."

"Now? Now you thought about talking to me. What do you want Adrian? I've been wanting to talk to you, but you never gave me the chance. So what do you really want?"

"To talk-"

"About what?" I interrupted him.

"About Lissa, Christian, fighting..."

"What about them?"

"Well you already know that we need to get Lissa back, and that Christian's a mess, and that I totally suck at fighting."

"Yeah, wow, thanks for stating the obvious-"

"Wait," he interrupted _me_, making me angrier. "I don't want to fight with you Rose, so please listen. I know you want to leave as soon as possible, and I know I need to learn to fight and that's slowing down to when we can leave. So I was thinking that maybe you can teach me."

"I have been teaching you. What do you call today?"

"That's not what I meant. I think we all can agree on that I totally suck, so I need more training than just when we do it on the field. So I was thinking that you can train me, like right now."

"I'm trying to sleep Adrian."

"I know. You'll still be sleeping, but you'll also be training me."

"What about you. You need your rest too."

"I am getting my rest. I can go into people's dreams while I sleep too. I don't have to be awake. And I promise we won't do it all night. Just a little. And I promise you that it'll make us leaving come faster." As he stared at me, knowing that I liked the sound of leaving soon, he came up and hugged me. "And I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you. I was just jealous."

"You? Jealous?" I said while looking into his face.

"Yeah, I know, right? But I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone."

"Okay," I laughed, finally happy that I had my friend back. "I won't tell anyone."

"And just by the way, you look beautiful," he said as he looked down at me.

"Um, thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"It's true. It's like you're glowing. And your aura is all gold. You are truly beautiful." He hugged me harder as tears started streaming down my face.

"Thanks Adrian. That really means a lot to me. But anyways, what do you want to start with?" I asked, changing the subject while wiping away tears.

"Anything. You already know I need help with, like, _everything_," he replied smiling.

"Well, we already tried blocking and balance. So I guess we can try offense fighting."

"Okay," he said as changed the background to a gym with a punching bag and weights. All I can do is smile at him. "What? It's not like I'm going to hit _you_. You're pregnant Rose. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. I just can't get use to how you can do that so easily."

"Well it's just a dream. All I have to do is think. Same as you."

"Yeah, but sometimes I forget that we're in a dream. But anyways, let's start. It's pretty simple, just get in the position that you get in for blocking, that way you will always have good balance. You never know when someone can sneak up on you." The whole time Adrian listened to every word I told him to do, never making a joke or getting angry. Which is a surprise since Adrian can get ad real easily. I showed him how to punch, keeping his thumb on top of his other fingers, so not to break his thumb, and how to move it fast. "The best places to hit anyone are in the face, right in the nose, or in the gut, making them double over. Never get greedy and hit someone in the crotch, that's a cheap shot and it's not fair."

I marked a spot on the punching bag for the face, drawing out the features, which were horrible; I suck at drawing, to give Adrian a spot to aim at. This of course improved a lot. He improved his footing a lot, moving his feet while he aimed with his arms. By the time he was panting, it felt like it had been hours. But of course, since it's a dream, it always seems timeless. But I finally called it to an end, and Adrian agreed with me as he panted on the floor. He lay on the floor as everything went black and I was back in bed with Dimitri.

* * *

**Please R&R for me to update faster...**


	16. The Next Day

**Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been pretty busy lately.  
But maybe not anymore hopefully. I finally got my laptop, but it still doesn't have internet. *_downer_***

**But during this chapter I kind of got writers block, so I just made it up as I went along.  
I hope you all like it.**

**Read & Respond please...**

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day we had another training session. It was loads better than the day before, with the dream training, or whatever you want to call it. Adrian never fell down, no matter how much I wanted to see him on his ass. I really wanted to show him something that I could do, but Dimitri wouldn't let me do anything that could hurt the baby, which I agreed to, but I already missed being in action. I loved to fight, I lived to fight. But all I could do was watch as everyone got to mess with Adrian.

We made him practice his blocking again, and then moved on to kicking. So we got another kicking bag and made him practice. He kicked from the sides, and then from the front, making him think he was going to knock a Strigoi down, which is harder than you'd think. Dimitri stood behind the pinching bag to hold it, and as Adrian kicked, he never moved an inch, which in the end I think made Adrian kinda mad. But it's not his fault, Dimitri's the best of the best, well in my world at least.

After he got tired of kicking, we took a lunch break and headed to the cafateria. All the while we laughed at how red from exhaustion Adrian was and how Dimitri didn't even have one drop of sweat on him. Which of course made Adrian storm off ahead of us.

After eating our sandwiches, we headed back to the gym for more training, making Adrian groan.

"Suck it up," I said as I punched him on the arm, making him groan some more.

"That's not fair," he said. "I can't punch you back 'cause Dimitri would definitely kick my ass then."

"Yes I would," Dimitri replied as he put a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "And don't forget that," he said as he squeezed it.

"Ow!" Adrian yelled as he tried to spin around and push Dimitri away. But it didn't work as Dimitri grabbed his arm and twisted, making Adrian yell louder in pain.

"You've got to be quick if you're going to try to stake a Strigoi. I could have easily broken your arm just now. And then I could have broken your neck just as easily. You've got to remember that." He threw his arm down, making Adrian fall on the ground, holding his arm.

"I know that. I've told you that I've never fought before, give me a break."

"Strigoi aren't going to give you a break, why should I? We definitely need to up your training."

"Are you finally going to practice with a stake then?"

"No! Definitely not. Not yet. But maybe soon, _if _you start working harder."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Let's get back to training," he said as he rushed through the doors of the gym.

"I knew that that would work!" Dimitri smiled.

"That what would work?" I asked with a smile.

"Give him something to look forward to so he'll train harder."

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

"Of course," he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Well then let's get your smart, cute ass in there and get Adrian ready to stake some Strigoi," I replied as I pushed him ahead of me and hit his ass, making him grin and making me laugh.

For our weekly check-up, the doctor checked if the baby was still fine. He said that nothing has changed and the baby is healthy, but it's still _way _too early to tell the sex. After all, I'm only three weeks in. But I just can't wait to find out. I know, I know, I don't seem like the baby type, but deep down in _everyone_, even me, they love babies. And since this one is mine, I really, really love it. And I can tell that Dimitri does too, 'cause whenever he sees me, he smiles real big and looks at my stomach. Which in return, makes me smile to as I rub my tummy.

After the doctor's visit, we meet up with the gang and ate dinner. Christian is his sad, old self, missing Lissa terribly. We all do, but, of course, Christian is taking it harder. And who would blame him? After all, they were supposed to get married soon.

When everyone was done eating, we all headed back to our rooms, but not before everyone said good bye, and I hugged Christian, yeah, I know, me hug Christian, but we have gotten' closer with the last few months.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as we got to my apartment. "Do you need to use the restroom Dimitri?"

"No, go ahead," he replied from the couch. "I'm just going to sit here for a bit."

"Okay," I said as I kissed him and then got in the shower. Usually I don't take long in the shower, but I was exhausted, so I just stood in there for a while before actually washing off.

By the time I got out and dried off, Dimitri was asleep on the couch with one of his western novels in his lap, making me laugh that he enjoys those so much. As I reached to put the book away, I jump as he grabbed a hold of my wrist, pulling me to him in a warm embrace.

"Hey beautiful! How was your shower?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Great. How was your nap sleepy head?" I asked in return as I lifted myself up and brought my lips to his.

"Wonderful! I dreamed of the best woman in the world."

"And who would that be?" I smiled.

"You," he replied as he hugged me closer to him and turned me over so I was on bottom. "And this wonderful miracle of ours," he said as he began tickling me. I squirmed under him, trying to get free, but it was no use, he was bigger and stronger than me. So I just tickled him right back in his most ticklish spot, his armpits. He squealed as he jumped, giving me space to slide out from him and make a run for the bedroom door. But as I got about twenty feet from the couch, he grabbed me by the waist and spin me around, making me dizzy instantly.

"Stop it, stop it!" I squealed. "You're going to make me barf." And at that he stopped and plopped down on the couch, pulling me into his lap once again.

"Well I don't want that. 'Cause then your breath would stink," he whispered the last part.

"Hey," I yelled as I turned around and jumped on him.

"I'm just saying."

"So what. And now you're going to get it comrade!" I tickled him again, which made him jump and grab my hands.

"Stop it Roza," he said seriously. Which made me look at him like something was wrong. What? He could do it to me, but I can't tickle him? Gosh.

"Why?"

"'Cause then I can't do this," he replied with a grin. He grabbed my ass and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he got up from the couch and carried me to my bed. He set me down, ending our kiss, so he could get in his pajamas. As I started getting under the covers, he jumped on the bed and helped me under them. I cuddled up in his arms instantly, loving his strong, warm arms around me. He pushed my chin up to him and kissed me passionately, making me moan. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri." I kissed him back, and within a few minutes, we were in a hot make-out session.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & RESPOND!..**


	17. Getting Ready To Leave

**This chapter is one that Rose has been waiting for. And Christian too.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**PLEASE R&R.**

* * *

**Getting Ready To Leave**

"Punch! Kick!" I yelled orders at Adrian to hit the punching bag. It's been a week that he's been training. And I can totally notice improvement, which makes me extremely happy. Maybe, just maybe, we can leave soon. "Kick!"

"I get it Rose," Adrian yelled, stopping his training. "Kick, punch, bla, bla, bla, etcetera, etcetera. I get it."

"Then do it. Stop yelling at me and do it. You've been doing great all day, don't start now Adrian."

"Well stop yelling at me then." He took a few more punches and kicks before totally giving up. "I've been at it for _hours _with no break, I'm exhausted Rose."

"Fine," I said as I walked away to find Dimitri. I know I shouldn't be so hard on him, it's just that we need to find Lissa fast before we can never find her. Strigoi never stay in the same place for long, _everyone _knows that, me more than anyone.

After I found Dimitri, or rather after he found me stomping around, I cooled down pretty fast. All I needed was to be in Dimitri's comforting arms. I didn't even have to tell him what was wrong, he always knew what I was thinking with just one look at my face. He knew that I was ready to leave to go searching for Lissa. Actually, I was ready right when she was taken. But even I knew better than that. That we needed a good plan. And after a week or so of training, day, and night, I think we're ready to go 'hunting'.

"I feel the same way Rose," Dimitri told me after I was completely calmed down and relaxed.

"You do?" I asked, surprised. Usually he wants to make sure one hundred percent that we were ready to take on anything that got in our way.

"Yeah. I think we've waited too long to not got searching. It is Lissa after all. I can tell how much you miss and need her."

"I really do," I whispered, almost on the break of crying right here. "She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I _need _her back, and _soon_."

"I know Roza. I know," he whispered against my hair, hugging me closer to him as a tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

"What?" Everyone yelled at Dimitri and me. ""You want to what? When?"

"Did I st-"

"You heard us correctly," Dimitri interrupted me, really pissing me off. And I knew he knew that too. "We both want to leave as soon as possible, like tonight, to start our search on Lissa. We've waited a little too long. If we wait any longer, we might never find her." That quieted everyone as they all looked down at the floor.

"They're right," I heard someone say as he stepped forward. Christian. "I wanted to go right when those son-of-a-bitches took her. But then I would probably be dead right now, or maybe worse. But we have waited too long. I agree; we leave tonight." And he left it at that as he walked out the door to get his stuff ready.

"But what if I'm not ready?" Adrian asked from beside me.

"Don't worry. We might not find her right away, so you still have plenty of time to practice. And then you still have the dreams," I said as I smiled at the last part. Recently, Adrian had been going into Dimitri's dreams, really bugging him. He hated that Adrian could do that, but he was a better fighter than me, so he had to deal with it to help get Lissa back. And he'd do anything to help her.

"Yeah," I heard Dimitri mutter beside me. "Can't wait for those." Then he walked off to talk to Eddie and some others.

That night we all packed for any kind of weather. We didn't really have a plan on where exactly we'd all go. Just anywhere that we knew a lot of Strigoi usually went, which meant a lot of big cities. All I knew was that our first stop was going to be Bethlehem. It's one of the biggest cities near hear. I know it's like a one in a million chance, but all we had to do was hope that we'd find something, _anything_.

"Are you all ready?" I asked as I eyed everyone that was going with us. Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mikhail, Sonya, Mia, Janine, Abe, and ten other guardians stood there with their luggage, all nodding that they were ready whenever Dimitri and I were. I walked over to where I had put my luggage, about to get it as Dimitri's big, strong hand grabbed it before me. I was about to argue, but the look that he gave me told me not to. So I just walked over to Adrian and Christian.

"Finally," Christian sighed. When I just kept looking at me he continued. "We should of left like a week ago."

"I know, I know. But you and I both know that we had to be prepared. It would be like suicide if we didn't. I don't want you and Lissa gone, or anyone else. I don't think I could handle that."

"Aww, Rose does have a heart," he laughed as I hit his arm. "Sorry, couldn't help it. But yeah, I know, I wouldn't want that either."

"That's what I thought. And do you think you're ready?" I asked as I turned to Adrian.

"No," he replied. "But am I ever?" He chuckled as he hugged me and messed up my hair.

"Stop it. You know I hate it when you do that."

"And that's why I do it," he smiled and kept messing up my hair until I finally pulled away from him laughing up a storm.

When I thought I was about to faint from laughter, Dimitri came up behind me and held me in his arms, making sure I didn't fall. I leaned against his chest, trying to control my breathing as everyone picked up their lugage and walked out to the three vans that we would be using for the twenty of use that were going.

"What's so funny?" I little blonde girl asked as she walked up to us.

"Oh, hey Mia. Nothing. Just Adrian being Adrian," I said as I hugged her. I know we use to dispise each other, but now it's like we're sisters. She was in the training classes with Lissa, so she decided that it was just right to come along to get her back. And she'd be a lot of help with her water. I know I once told her that she would useless with water, but that was before she helped me by drowning a Strigoi, when Mason was killed. But now that she's learned a lot to do with it, training with older water users, it's better to just not piss her off. But she still couldn't take me.

"Of course. He's always messing around. So how is he doing in the trainings?"

"Great. He's improved so much that it's impressive to even me," I said as I gave a big grin in Adrian's direction.

"Wow," Adrian said. "Thanks so much. That means so much to me."

"I'm just saying. You have been doing good."

"Well I have had a great teacher."

"Aww, thanks."

"I was talking about Dimitri here," Adrian laughed as he punched Dimitri's arm. He laughed harder as I tried to hit him as Dimitri grabbed me, pulling me away from Adrian.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you something in a minute," I grumbled at Adrian.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Of how to get my foot out of your damn ass," I shouted with a grin as I tried to get to him again. But of course, I could hardly move with Dimitri holding me back. "Just one hit," I begged Dimitri. "Just one." I kept throwing my fist in the air, not even coming close to hitting him. I know hw was only joking around, I think he was joking around, but I just felt like hitting someone, and what he said was a good excuse as any.

"I was just joking. You are both great teachers."

"I know. I just feel like hitting you. So come here. You do not want to piss off a pregnant woman."

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." And at that Dimitri loosened up a bit, allowing me to hit him right in his shoulder, making him stumble back and grab his arm.

"Are you scared now?" I smiled as he gave Dimitri a mean look since there was no way I could of escaped his hold.

"Opps," was all Dimitri said as he grabbed me again and laughed. "I guess she slipped."

"Yeah, whatever." He stomped off while holding his shoulder as we burst out laughing, with Mia shaking her head, trying to keep a smile off her face.

After that, we all ate something before hitting the road. We decided that Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, two other guardians, and me all ride in the first van. Janine, Abe, Mia, and four other guardians ride in the second van. And Eddie, Mikhail, Sonya, and the last four other guardians ride in the last van. And then at the last second, Eddie decided that everyone should pack a bunch of food, that way we wouldn't have to stop a lot for food and use all our money up. So we got three large boxes for each van to put whatever they wanted in them. And of course Dimitri let me put most of the food in it. He thought since I was pregnant that I would want a lot of cravings, yeah right. But I did put a lot of my favorites in the box, with Adrian and Christian throwing some of their favorites in as well.

I ended up putting in a box of granola bars, pop tarts of a mixed flavor, a big bag of Chex mix, beef jerkie (have to have that, it's my top favorite), some bread and lunch meat and cheese (lots of cheese, who doesn't love cheese?), some crackers, and a lot of other stuff that I don't really remember throwing in the box. And of course Christian got to throw his hot Cheetos in there, along with Adrian's Doritos. But it's okay since I love those too.

We ended up leaving around four o'clock in the morning, which is really our night, making everyone look kind of tired. And of course Dimitri wouldn't let me drive, so I ended up being in the passenger seat as Dimitri drove. I passed out within a few minutes down the road.

* * *

**If you don't remember everyone, Mikhail was a guard and Sonya is his wife that was a Strigoi, aka Ms. Karp the teacher.**  
**Just in case you didn't know, just reminding you all.**

**And I didn't really want to make them leave this early, but I couldn't think of anything else to make themdo.**  
**But there's still loads of things I have in mind for them all in the future.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW...**

**Coming up (Getting Sick)**  
**You can all just think about that one, it pretty much says what it means.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, I have soo much to do in the next two weeks.**  
**So if I have time, I'll type.**  
**But I already have some of the next chapter done.**


	18. Getting Sick

**Sorry it's taken so long. I had finals to worry about, but I no longer do.  
I'm completely finished, Yea!**

**And sorry if there's mistakes, and sorry if you don't completely like it,  
I've still got writers block. But the next chapter after this one is a little better.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Getting Sick**

At about six-thirty we stopped and got a hotel, with Adrian's help, or money, so we could all sleep without the sun messing with some us, the Moroi. I didn't really mind stopping though. I really needed a bed. After sleeping in the car, my back and neck were killing me. But what I really needed was a long, hot bath.

Dimitri and I ended up getting in our own room together, what with all the money Adrian has, and he let me take a shower, or a bath in my case tonight, first. But since Dimitri was waiting for a shower too, I didn't take as long as I would have liked.

When I got out, Dimitri was lying on the end of the bed, with his feet hanging off, sleeping peacefully. I hand dried my hair a bit, and put my towel on the back of the bathroom door before heading to bed. But since Dimitri was right square in the middle of the only bed, I slowly crept on the bed and to his head. I put my cold hands to his cheeks, waking him up instantly as he started to jump up. But right when his eyes met mine, he laid back down and smiled, closing his eyes again. I kissed his forehead, then his noses, and finally his soft lips. He brought his hands up to my wet hair and pushed me harder down to him, mushing our lips together. I pushed away from him with a huge smile on my face.

"It's your turn in the shower sleepy head," I whispered even though we were alone in the room.

"I know," he whispered back. "I'll get in in a second or so. I just don't feel like getting up quite yet."

"Lazy." I kissed him again and then leaned back on a pillow.

"And you're not?"

"I have an excuse," I said, waving a hand at my stomach. "I'm _pregnant_. I'm not supposed to do a lot. Well other than rest." He got and crawled to me, lifting my shirt a little and kissed my stomach.

"I know," was all he said before he got off the bed and started walking to the restroom, slowly striping as he went along.

By the time he got all the way to the restroom, he was stark naked. "Nice ass, comrade!" I said aloud. He just shock his ass before closing the door, leaving me laughing as I heard the water come on.

We were on they rode a little after eight in the afternoon, which is out morning. I grabbed my big bag of Chex mix and jumped back in the passenger seat. Just as I was closing the door, Dimitri opened it all the way, telling me to get in the back seat. I tried to argue, but he smiled and shook his head, completely confusing me. He pointed behind me, and as I looked, I saw one of the other guardians, which I learned that his name was Joey, in the driver seat. So I got out and hopped in the back seat as another guardian took the passenger seat and Dimitri slid in beside me, making us alone in the back seat and Adrian and Christian in the seats in front of us.

I snacked on my Chex mix for over an hour, listening to some really old, boring country music which made my ears want to bleed. Dimitri kept chuckling at me any time I acted like I was dying. And any time he stole some of my Chex mix, I hit his hand, which me him laugh some more. We kept getting rude looks from Adrian and Christian if we laughed to hard, which made us laugh more as I mimicked them.

At eleven o'clock, we stopped for gas, which made me extremely happy, 'cause I really had to use the restroom, one of the things I hate about pregnancy. As I went to restroom, I felt like I was going to be sick. And as I was washing my hands, I did get sick. The stupid pregnancy. I blamed on getting sick on about how bad the restrooms stunk, gas stations never know how to clean right. And as I started getting back in the car, I felt sick again. I ran back inside, passing Dimitri as I went. He gave me a worried look, but I didn't have time to stop. I pushed the door open and headed straight to the toilet. Dimitri was right behind me, holding my hair.

"Aww, Rose. I'm so sorry," Dimitri kept saying.

"It's not your fault," I said as I washed up again. "It's the stupid pregnancy. You can't help it."

"I know. I just hate seeing you like this." He grabbed my cheeks and pulled me to him, patting my hair back. "Gosh, you're really warm. Do you feel okay?"

"Not really. I did just get sick."

"No, I mean you feel like you have a fever." I put his hand on my forehead, making my move back by how cold his hand was.

"Gosh, your hand is cold."

"No it's not. You're just really burning up. You need to get some rest. Here, go to the car and I'll get you some medicine," he said as he handed me a wet paper towel and put it on my forehead. I listened to what he said without arguing, noticing the worried look on his face, and headed straight for the van. Right when I opened the door, Christian and Adrian looked at me and got wide eyes. They were about to say something when I gave them the evil eye and climbed in the back seat and laid down.

Dimitri came out with a bag full of stuff. He climbed in the back seat, putting my head in his lap as he put his phone away. He told Joey we could leave know and then turned his attention back to me. "I called your doctor to find out what medicine you could take and just grabbed everything I could. I don't really know what symptoms you have, so, yeah."

"You already know that I have a fever, and right now my eyes feel heavy and my head hurts."

"What about a sore throat or runny nose?"

"Nope. None of that."

"Okay. Well try this. This should help. Then he said you should try to sleep for a while." I did as he said, taking the nasty ass medicine, and then falling asleep real easy.

I don't know how long I slept. All I remember is that Dimitri kept petting my hair softly, murmuring sweet things to me in my sleep.

I woke up with a slight head ache, with my limbs aching everywhere, in a dark hotel room. I sat up on my elbows, trying to see everything, when I heard water running coming from the restroom. I knew it had to be Dimitri. We always shared a room. So I got up quietly, wanting to surprise him, and sneaked into the bathroom.

When I was about to yank the shower curtain back, Dimitri started singing. Singing? Wait. . . He doesn't sing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Aww!" He yelled.

"Answer me," I demanded.

"Me? What are you doing in here? Don't you ever give a guy privacy?"

"Not when it's my room."

"How do you it's not my room."

"'Cause I woke up in this room, so I'm considering this _my _room. So answer my damn question." He reached a hand out from the shower at the same time he turned the water off, grabbing a towel. He stepped out while he wrapped the towel around his waist, leaving his wet, glistening chest for me to see.

"I came to watch over you while you get better. Dimitri was talking with Janine about our next plan."

"Fine. Just hurry and put some damn clothes on Adrian."

"Okay, okay. But are you sure you don't just want me to lose the towel?"

"NO!" I yelled as I slammed the bathroom door and plopped back on the bed. I laid there, waiting for him to get dressed while seeing him in nothing but a towel kept running through my mind. I know we had a thing when I thought Dimitri never wanted me again. And we almost had sex, but we didn't. But seeing him in pretty much nothing brought back some memories of what we had. And I had loved that. But I loved Dimitri way more. I was going to have his baby for crying out loud. Then way do I keep picturing Adrian?

"Hey there. What are you doing little dhampir?"

"Nothing," I said a little to fast."

"Sure. Just admit it and stop thinking about me," he said as he turned to the mirror with a huge grin on his face. All of a sudden I got an image of Adrian in front of with wet hair. With him stripping? Yeap. Stripping. I shut my eyes and shook my head hard, trying to get the image away. "What's wrong little dhampir?" he asked with a slight smile. Are you getting another head ache?"

"No, it's worse."

"Ouch. That really hurts."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I guess my little game is over, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Adrian?"

"I've been teaching myself new tricks with spirit. . ."

"And? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well you know how I can walk into dreams, right?" I nodded as he looked at me. "Well I thought since I can do that, why not try _day-dreaming_." As he talked, it slowly came to me what he was talking about. "And since I don't really know when people are going to be day-dreaming, I tried to learn how to _make _people day-dream and _what_ to day-dreaming. And I guess it worked by the way you're looking at me."

"I _totally _hate you right now."

"Not according to you day-dreams!" he laughed as he reached for the door. I ran after him just as he opened the door and Dimitri stepped inside, blocking Adrian inside.

"Perfect timing," I said as I jumped on Adrian and wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold.

"What's going on in here?" Dimitri asked as he tried to pull me off of Adrian.

"He's an asshole that's what. He's learned a new trick and thought to try it on me."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Your little Rose is fine," Adrian said as Dimitri finally pulled me off of him. "Nothing permanent," he said as he straightened out his hair and rubbed at his neck. "Just a little joke, that's all."

"Well I didn't like it."

"Didn't you?" And at that he walked out the door as I tried to tackle him again.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked worriedly as he shut the door and grabbed me.

"I'm going to kill him, that's what. He can be such an asshole."

"What did he do?"

"He made me dream, or well, day-dream, about him," I said quietly, getting pink about saying it aloud, and to Dimitri to all people.

"What?" he asked confused.

"He's learned to make people day-dream about whatever he wants them to."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. He said he taught himself. He said since he could dream walk, why not day-dream walk, or whatever. I don't know. But if he does it again, he's dead."

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to have a little talk with him," Dimitri said, walking back to the door.

"No," I yelled as I raced after him. "If anyone's going to teach him a lesson, it's me. It's me that he tried his 'new trick' on."

"No, really. I really do need to talk to him any ways. I'll leave 'teaching him a lesson' to you," he smiled as he kissed me and we both walked out the door to hunt done Adrian again.

We finally found Adrian hiding behind the van smoking after a few minutes. We saw him before he saw us, so I got to sneak up on him and punched him right in the shoulder. He spin around, dropping his cigarette, and raised his fist, about to punch me as Dimitri grabbed his arm. Adrian relaxed after he realized it was me, but then gave me a rude look.

"What the hell," Adrian yelled. "I could have killed you."

"Yeah right," I laughed out loud. "You and what fucking army. You could hardly hurt a frickin' fly. I could kill you before you could even say 'wait'."

"Whatever. Just don't do that again, 'cause I thought you were a fucking Strigoi."

"Look around Adrian, it's sunny out. FYI, Strigoi can't come out in the sun."

"Like I said before, whatever. That's just the first thing that came into my mind."

"Okay. But a Strigoi would of just snapped your neck, not punch you in your damn shoulder."

"So what. And what do you want any ways?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you," Dimitri said.

"About what? If it's about Rose, I said sorry. I was just trying it out."

"Whatever you as-"

"No," Dimitri cut me off. "She told me what you did, and I don't like that you did it on her, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Umm, okay, shut."

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before, Rose just made me remember. Why don't you try to dream walk into Lissa's mind?"

"I tried, and I didn't get anything. Plus I don't even know her sleeping schedule. And I don't know if I can actually get into the mind of a Strigoi," he trailed off.

"Well can you at least keep trying until you get something? Maybe if they won't let you, you'll run into a brick wall or something. Anything is better than nothing."

"I'll try. But they could have her staying awake. Nobody really knows the minds of a Strigoi. Well most of us don't," he said, looking at Dimitri like he had turned Strigoi again.

"They're not all the same," Dimitri replied. "Just try, like soon." And then he grabbed me hand and pulled me back to our hotel room.

* * *

**Please, respond. I really need to hear from all of you so I know if I need to change anything.**

**SO PLEASE RESPOND...**


	19. Lissa's Mind

**This chapter just sort of came to me, I hope you all like it.**

**And yeah, it's actually not in Rose's point of view,  
which probably won't happen much.**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

* * *

**Lissa's Mind**

_Adrian's POV_

After Dimitri and Rose walked away, finally giving me some damn privacy, I pulled out another cigarette and tried to concentrate. If I was Lissa, would I be asleep right now? Of course? But if I was Strigoi Lissa, would I? Who the fuck knows. Gosh, I hate having to be the one everyone relays on. I hate all this pressure and stress. If only there was another spirit user who actually knew how to do what I do. "But I'm unique," I said aloud, bring a sly smile to my face. "One of a kind."

"Sure you are," Eddie said as he came up from behind me. "Who are you talking to?"

"No body," I replied gruffly. "Can't a guy ever get any privacy around here? This is the third time today that I want to be left alone, and can't. And I just woke up. Gosh."

"Sorry, didn't know you were PMSing."

"Shut up. And go away."

"Fine, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me to go out and eat. Everyone else is in their rooms and I didn't want to go alone."

"What, are you scared you'll get attacked?"

"No. Just that Dimitri said for everyone not to go anywhere alone. And I was just being nice. I'll even pay if you like."

"Deal. But what are we having?"

"I haven't decided yet. So anything you want."

"Well right now I feel like some kind of soup. Maybe some egg drop soup. And I saw a Chinese restaraunt down the street."

"Okay then. Let's go." I know, I wanted to be left alone. But who can say no to free food.

After ordering some soup and egg rolls, we sat and talked about nothing in specific. We talked about what kind of child Rose and Dimitri were going to have, If the child could probably kick Christian's ass, who'd be the child's favorite uncle, me of course!, and then of course finishing it all off with where the hell would Lissa be?

"I have no clue," Eddie stated. "I don't know the minds of Strigoi, nobody does except Dimitri. And he won't tell us anything."

"Yeah, he's a selfish jerk," I muttered. "And he wants me to try to dream walk into Lissa's dreams. Apparently he doesn't understand that I've already tried, and I didn't get anything. Just black as night."

"Well then try it again."

"I will. But later."

"No, try it know. It might be a perfect time. If she did turn into a Strigoi, she knows what you can do, and she'll try to stay awake. Since it's the middle of the day, she might think we're still asleep and that you can't do it in your sleep. Or she might sleep during the night when Strigoi are usually awake and running around and that you wouldn't think about trying then."

"Fine, if it makes you stop your babbling." So I closed my eyes and blocked everything out, or as much as I could since there were a group of little kids a few tables over screaming. I concentrated on Lissa, how she looked with her silk, smooth blonde hair, bright green eyes, slender legs, pale skin, and then how she acted, all sweet and kind to everyone, and how she smelled, all sweet and good like honey and nature together. I remembered the last time that I saw her, on the plane, all smiling and happy, and then trying to comfort Christian, all caring how he felt, being all loving.

And then it hit me. I saw an image in my mind of her smiling, but she didn't look healthy. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked like she had been crying for ages, her make-up, or little she had on, was all smudged, and her eyes were a little red and puffy. I whispered her name, and she jumped and looked around, trying to hide herself with the blanket she had. I said her name again, a little louder, making her whimper and shed some more tears.

"Who's there?" she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Lissa, are you okay?" I asked.

"Who's there, show yourself," she said louder, frightened.

"It's me, Adrian."

"Oh my gosh, Adrian," she smiled, looking around crazily. "I thought you were never going to come. Where are you?"

"I don't really know. It's really hard just to get to you. Do you know where you are?"

"Not really. The last time I knew we were headed west," she whispered, like someone else was going to hear.

"How are you not Strigoi? 'Cause if you were, I probably wouldn't have gotten into your dreams at all."

"I don't know. They do keep saying that I better choose soon before they just decide to kill me," she said, starting to cry a little more.

"What's wrong Lissa? What have they done to you?" I asked worriedly.

"They-"

"It's okay Lissa. You can tell me. We're trying to find you."

"They. . . They keep. . keep feeding-"

"What?" I yelled outraged.

"They. . they ke. . keep feeding fro. . from me," she said fast, tears streaming down her face now. "They think it'll make me say yes to become a Strigoi. But I won't. I will never."

"Lissa," I whispered, trying to make her calm down. "Think about this. If you never say yes, they'll just kill you. Think-"

"I don't care. I don't want to be a Strigoi," she yelled without letting me finish.

"Wait Lissa. Think about it. We brought Dimitri back. We can bring you back too. I've been practicing."

"Adrian. You don't know what you're saying. Dimitri was bad after he changed back, real bad. And it's harder than you think to change someone back. I could hardly do it."

"Yeah, but you _did _do it. That means I should be able to do it too. And I've had really good teachers, Rose and Dimitri. You didn't. And since we actually know that it'll work, it'll be a little easier."

"But what if you can't do it. I wouldn't be myself. I'd be monster, someone that deserved to die. I don't want to be like that, I'd rather just let them kill me."

"Don't say that Lissa. Think about everyone that loves you, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Jill, Eddie, Mia, me, and pretty much everyone that's ever met you. You can't give up on them."

"But I don't know if I could handle the consequences. The people I'd hurt, or even kill. It would stick with me forever. Dimitri could hardly handle it at first. And he's stronger than me."

"But you're queen. You can handle anything. You've been handling spirit pretty good. I can't even do that. I need alcohol and cigarettes just to go by. You're stronger than you think." She just set there, staring at the floor with tears streaming her face as I thought up a plan. I know it would be hard on Lissa, but she didn't really have a choice. Everyone needed her. Everyone looked up to her. She needed to do whatever was possible to get free.

"Lissa," I whispered, trying to stop the crying. She wiped her face before looking away from the floor, not that she could actually see me. "You need to get free," I stated my previously thought. "Everyone is counting on you to come back. Well hell, everyone is counting on me to bring you back. So please don't let anyone down." I stayed silent for a moment as Lissa wiped her face again and looked up more, like I was actually right in front of her.

"I'll try Adrian. I'll try," she whispered.

"That's all anyone could really ask for. But we have no idea where you are. Dimitri is the only one that kind of knows the minds of Strigoi, but he's not talking."

"They don't do the same thing, ever. They don't want people to catch on. All I really know is that we're heading west. They keep me blind-folded. I'm pretty sure they know that I'm a spirit user, with bringing Dimitri back and all, but not all of them know about Dimitri, apparently just the leader. But I've never seen him, he just calls them. I think that's where we're headed, to him. And he's the one that keeps making them feed off of me. He doesn't want me to be too strong. This is actually the first time that I've had some sort of sleep without passing out completely."

"Well that explains how I haven't been able to get to you. All I always got was just blackness."

"Yeah. I've been acting like I've been passed out for a long time. I've heard them say that they think they might have taken too much last time, that's why I haven't woken up yet."

"Good job. I probably wouldn't have thought of that. But do you remember anything at all? Like whenever you had to use the restroom or eat, and maybe you saw something?"

"I hardly get to get, sometimes just a piece of bread or two a day to keep me weak. But I do get out to go to the restroom. And they have to take the blind-fold off 'cause we go into gas stations. They always tell the person at the counter that I'm sick, so they don't ask questions. But the last station was I think in Colorado. But they keep heading south and then change to north. They know you guys will try to follow, so they try to change it up each day."

"You're only that far? It's been about two weeks though."

"You've got to remember that they're Strigoi. So they can only move around and drive at night."

"Gosh, why do I always forget that? That's they second time today. So they keep you blind-folded, keep you weak by not feeding you and then feeding of of you, they only move at night, so they only drive about maybe seven or eight hours a day, and then you last remember being in Colorado, and you think they're headed to meet their leader, which is weird 'cause Strigoi hardly stay in large groups. Am I forgetting anything?"

"I don't think so. But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Lissa. You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"How is Christian?"

"He's okay. He got mad that we didn't leave earlier than we did. This is actually like our second day on the road."

"What?" she came close to screaming. "You waited that long?"

"We had to. Dimitri wouldn't let us leave until I learned a little bit of fighting and blocking and stuff. Everyone argued with him to just leave, but he wouldn't."

"Oh, well that's because he was actually thinking. It's better to have a plan than just rush into things. At least you guys are on your way."

"That's if Rose is feeling better. Which looked like she was when she attacked me. But I guess that _was _my fault."

"What?" Lissa yelled as she jumped up. "Rose is sick? How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, holding out my hands, even though I shouldn't have, it's not like she say me. "She's alright. So is the baby. She just got sick all of a sudden with a really high fever and migraine. But she took medicine that the doctor said she could. She looks and feels much, much better."

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to any of y'all," she said as she cuddled back down with her blanket. "Anyways, I wish I could see you. I miss all of you guys so much. I could really use a hug right now."

"I know. I wish I could give you one. 'Cause I need one too," I whispered as I closed my eyes again, trying real hard to remember everything about Lissa. The color of her aura, her smile, her kindness, anything that would help to make me be able to talk face to face with her. I imagined anything and everything that I could remember about her, leaving the last time I saw her for last.

I kept thinking about her until I felt someone jump on me, making me open my eyes in a rush. I smiled and looked up, right at Eddie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story,  
it's means so much to me that people enjoy it.**

**But now I'm going to do something that I haven't done before:**

**_QUIZ_: (this is for all the chapters that I've done so far)  
(some of the questions aren't in the story, you should just know them,  
I'll just ask them so everyone actually knows who everyone is and what's going on)  
(some questions will be what you think should happen, so maybe I'll know what to put in the future)**

**1. When Rose found out she was pregnant, have far along was she so far?  
2. What is Abe's power?  
3. Who took Lissa and when?  
4. Who is Rose's mother?  
5. Who do you think Adrian should end up with?  
6. Where we they trying to go when Lissa got kidnapped?  
7. What happened to Robert, Victors' brother?  
8. What gender, and how many, babies do you think Rose should have?  
9. What do think happened when Adrian dream-walked into Lissa's dream at the end?  
10. Do you think Adrian will be able to help Lissa?**

**That's all for now, PLEASE _RESPOND_.**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL PEOPLE RESOND TO THE QUIZ.  
JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE TO MY INBOX, OR JUST REVIEW THE CHAPTER,  
WHICH IS JUST ONE CLICK AWAY AT THE BOTTOM, JUST BELOW,  
LIKE RIGHT THERE...**


	20. FYI

**I know, I know, I hate author notes too.  
But this is _important_ so please read...**

**I'm not going to be updating until I get at least a few people to respond to the quiz.**

**THE QUIZ IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**It doesn't take that long, just send a _message_ to me, but DON'T just review the chapter,  
I don't want other people to look at your answers.**

**So please just answer already, cuz I alread have another chapter ready,  
I'm just waiting for quiz answers so I know everyone is caught up with everything.**

**And plus I need a few ideas for furture chapters,**

**SO PLEASE RESPOND...**

**Oh, and I've replaced all the chapters, _all of them_.  
But all I did was spell check them all, so you don't have to reread anything,  
unless you want to..**

**FYI - I already have like the next 4 chapters done, but I need people to reply to the quiz before  
I update. And I can take as long as it takes...**


	21. Details

**Here's the next chapter, even though I shouldn't be putting it up,  
since NO ONE responded to the quiz. I'm really DISAPPOINTED about  
that.**

**So for now on I'm going to take my time in updating, which is  
going to be hard since I already have like the next SEVEN or so  
chapters ready.**

**But anyways, ENJOY.**

**PEASE RESPOND...**

* * *

**Details**

"You did?" I squealed as I jumped on Adrian for a hug. "How? When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked in a rush, not giving him time to answer.

He shook me as he covered my mouth with his hand. "Calm your horses Rose. I'll tell you everything, _every _little detail." He let go of me as I started jumping with joy, making him laugh. It's weird of me acting so childish, but I can't believe that Adrian actually got a hold of Lissa. I somehow knew that he would eventually, but it's so good to hear that he finally did. It almost made me want to kiss him, _almost_.

"Well, tell me," I said, waving my hands in front of his face.

"Fine, just calm down and sit," Adrian said as he pulled up a chair by the bed as I jumped down on the bed. "Well you already know that Dimitri told me to try to get a hold of her, so I tried of course. I was trying to think when Eddie found me and asked if I wanted to go out and eat with him, so I went and we started talking. Then I told him that you guys wanted me to try to get a hold of Lissa, and he thought it was a good idea also. So I closed my eyes like I always do, and concentrated on Lissa. Everything about Lissa, how she looked, acted, what she wore last, anything and everything."

"And.." I said, trying to rush him to the part with Lissa.

"Nothing." I stared at him with a blank look.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" I so wanted to hit him. He just told me that he did talk to Lissa, and now he didn't.

"Well nothing at first. So I thought harder and harder. Then I finally got a dark room with a blanket on something that was moving. I whispered her name, hoping it was her, but it just made her hide under the blanket and sniffle, like I was going to hurt her."

"How'd she look? Is she okay?"

"She looked bad. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was paler than normal. She was a big mess, but of course I didn't mention that to her, I didn't want her to be any sadder than she was."

"Poor Lissa," Dimitri muttered. "What were they doing to her? Wait! Was she a Strigoi?"

"I was getting to that part. Gosh, don't rush me. Okay, so where was I? Oh, so as I was saying, she tried to hide. So I told her it was me, that it was okay. She straightened up and started to look around. And that's when I found out that she couldn't see me. At first I thought that maybe she had gone blind, but I realized a little later that she wasn't."

"What do you mean she couldn't see you? Like you were a ghost or something?" I asked worriedly.

"Something like that. It was like I was there, but then at the same time, I wasn't. She could hear me, but not see me. I asked the first question anyone would ask her, 'Where was she?'. But she didn't know the exact location," Adrian said in a rush before I could interrupt him again. "All she knew was that they were headed west."

"West," Dimitri whispered with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him as I scooted over to him on the bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Why would they go west?" he asked as he looked at Adrian.

"That's what I asked her and she told me that they're going to the leader," we all gave him a blank look as he continued. "I know, that's what I thought. She also thought it was weird since Strigoi don't usually stay in large groups, so why would they have a leader. But all she knows is that the leader apparently told the Strigoi to keep Lissa human until he or she saw her. She said that the leader calls from where ever he's at, and they follow the orders. But I haven't even gotten to the worse part, or what I thought was the worst part."

"Well tell us then," I yelled, getting angry that he was taking his time.

"You know how I said that I'd tried to get a hold of Lissa before, but couldn't?" We all nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well I found out why I couldn't, and probably why she couldn't see me. The leader ordered the Strigoi to feed from her to keep her weak. And they hardly let her eat. So she never really went to sleep, she always just pasted out, her mind was always blank, that's why I always just got blackness."

"So how did you get a hold of her this time?" Dimitri asked because I was still in shock.

"She actually fell asleep this time. She said that they feed from her and she pasted out. Then she woke back up, but didn't move or open her eyes. Instead, she just went to sleep. She apparently heard before she went to sleep that one of the Strigoi was worried that they'd taken too much this time 'cause they thought she was out for a while."

"Okay," I muttered, finally coming back from hearing that she was actually being feed from and that she wasn't a Strigoi, or at least not yet. "So they're keeping her weak from feeding from her, they're heading west to their leader, and Lissa isn't a Strigoi."

"Yeah. but she told me that they're trying to make her become Strigoi, but they want her to want it, if not, she said they'll kill her. And she told me that's what she wants, to die."

"NO, SHE CAN"T DIE," Christian screamed from the corner by Janine and Abe, saying something for the first time.

"And that's what I told her," Adrian said as he got up. "That she can't die, everyone needs her. That if she had to choose, she should just become Strigoi, so that way we could change her back since we know how to. But she was worried that she'd kill people before we got to her, and she couldn't stand that. But she did agree to me that she'd try." Everyone looked at Adrian, waiting for more details. But when it finally looked like there was none, we all sat back down and was silent for what felt like forever.

"Well, what do we do now?" Eddie whispered, not really wanting to interrupt the silence, but asking the obvious question.

"More planning?" Adrian suggested.

"Dhh," I mumbled as I went to pull out a map out of my bag. I grabbed it and a pencil and went the desk by the door. "Well we're here," I said as I put an X on the map of where we were. "And here's the court. And here's where Lissa was taken." I marked the court with a little building, and the place where Lissa was taken with an airplane since we were at the airport. "And you said she said that they were headed west?" I asked Adrian.

"Yeah. But she also said that they knew we would be following them, so they keep heading different directions, from south to north and back to south and so on. Just to try to lose us. But I'll keep trying to get a hold of Lissa every now and then, to make sure. She also said they keep her blind folded, except when they stop at a gas station so she can use the restroom. She said the last place she remembers them being is in Colorado. 'Cause you know they can't drive when it's light outside. So we can probably catch up with-in a day or so." I marked Colorado with a question mark and then put everything back in my bag.

"So we're heading to Colorado now," I said, looking into everyone's eyes. "Are you guys ready to leave now?" Then I grabbed my stuff and went to the van.

* * *

**RESPOND please...**


	22. Bad Nightmare

**Bad Nightmare**

We all loaded in the vans with our group and started heading west fast. Now that we had an idea of where Lissa was going, there was no way we were going to be stopping any time soon. If we had to, we'd sleep in the van and switch drivers every now and then. And that's what we planned.

Adrian said he'd take the first shift, hopping in the driver's seat without so much as waiting for anyone to say anything. So Dimitri and I sat back in the back seat. I grabbed some peanut butter crackers and some fruit punch from my box of goodies and snuggled up to Dimitri with a blanket. He didn't want to risk me getting sick again.

I fell asleep real fast, with Dimitri hugging me to him with my feet tucked under the blanket. I slept peacefully, well until I dreamt of Lissa. First I was excited, I completely missed her and I so wanted to see her. But then it all went bad.

I heard a shuffle behind me, so I ducked behind a barrel that happened to be in the room. I looked around, trying to find a weapon, and ended up finding a crowbar. I grabbed it fast, sticking to the shadows as I heard another step behind me, getting closer to Lissa. I hid behind another barrel closer to Lissa, almost completely by her now. I heard her let out a little whine, and then I heard the other person talk.

He had a deep voice and it was hard to understand him, but I did my best to make out everything. "Come here girl," he growled. "Now!" I saw Lissa slowly walk over to him with a limp. I looked her over, just now noticing how her clothes were torn and she had a few bruises all over her arms and a few on her legs. Then I looked at her neck, seeing that it was all red with a recent bite mark. I fisted my fist, so wanting to fill the thing that did this to Lissa.

But I'm only in a dream. Right?

It felt real. It looked real. I pinched my arm, trying to wake myself up, and when nothing happened, it just left me more confused. This is so weird. It's like I was in her head, but not at the same time 'cause I was actually her instead of just seeing what she saw and felt.

I looked back up at Lissa, noticing that the creature, the Strigoi, had his arms wrapped around her, whispering in her ear. I strained to hear what he was saying, but I couldn't even catch a word. I stepped forward, raising the crowbar above my head, ready to run at the huge Strigoi standing before me. I took another step as I saw Lissa's eyes look in my direction. And then I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Stop that damn crying of yours," the Strigoi yelled as he threw her on the ground. I took another step then, getting really pissed off. Lissa looked in my direction again when the Strigoi looked away from her murmuring things to himself.

'Stop,' I heard her say, but didn't see her lips move. I gave her a confused look, and then looked at the Strigoi and back at her. 'Don't. I only wanted to show you.' Still confused, I took a few steps back so I was behind the barrel again, and lowered the crowbar. I pecked another glance at the Strigoi just as he grabbed Lissa and picked her up so fast I didn't even see him move.

"So what is you answer?" he growled at her as he shook her entire body. She let out another squeal before shutting her mouth and closing her eyes, trying not to cry.

"I'm ready," she said out loud so I could hear her good.

"Good," he smiled. "'Cause we've made it to our location and the boss is getting ready to come in here. So you better make your choice. Is to die, or to change."

She let out a tear before she answered, making me want to yell at her and tell me already. Or just go over there and save her, but I still thought it was a dream. "Change," she whimpered loud and clear, making a tear fall down my face in a kind of relief that there was still a way to save her.

"Good," he grinned happily as he dropped her back on the floor. He walked out the door leaving Lissa behind to rub at her wounds.

I ran up to her then, hugging her to me with tears running down my face. "Oh Lissa. I'm so glad to see you. But how is this possible? I was in the car by Dimitri asleep," I rushed saying everything, wanting to hurry before another Strigoi, apparently the leader, came in and saw me.

"I was looking new things up that I could practice with spirit before I was taken. I've been trying to do it, but I didn't have enough strength. But lately the leader told them not to feed from me because he wanted me."

I looked over again, noticing the bite mark on her neck again. "Why don't you heal yourself?"

"I didn't know if I'd have enough strength to get you here then. I needed to see you before I went all mad and tried to kill everyone."

"Don't think about that. We will find you and we will save you."

"I hope so. I don't want this Rose. I really don't. But Adrian talked me out of just killing myself. I'd miss you guys too much then. Rose, I love you, you're my best friend. You have to promise me that when you see me as a Strigoi, kill me or save me, fast. I don't think I could stand myself if I hurt you or anyone at that."

"I love you too Liss. And I promise. I promise to save you the first chance I get. We've been training Adrian you know," I said with a small smile. "He really sucks."

She laughed at that and smiled at me. "Yeah, he told me. But if I could do it, he can too."

"I have a question though. How were you able to put a thought in my mind? Our bond is gone."

"Just in your sleep like this, I guess."

"Can other people hear and see me?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've done this. But I don't know if I want to find out, just in case."

"Yeah. But shouldn't we at least see, just in case of future things."

"Rose?" she whispered, with a tear escaping down her cheek. "Didn't you hear Thomas?"

"Who?"

"The Strigoi," she whispered as she looked up into my eyes. "We're at the location of their leader."

"I heard bits and pieces; it was hard to understand anything he was saying. You made me hide, remember?"

"Well the leader's about to be here."

"Here, here? Like now?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered under her breath. "He's here to kill me."

"No," I whimpered.

"Or change me." And that's when it finally came back to me when she practically yelled 'Change' earlier.

"So he, or she, or whatever, is going to change you?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"Now?"

"Yeap." How could this be happening? Okay, so before Adrian actually got a hold of her, I already thought she was a Strigoi. And I know it's better than being dead since there is now a way to change her back. But now, when I finally got a hold of her, or well she got a hold of me.

"But there's so many things I needed to ask you? Like . . . like, where are you?" I asked the first question that came to mind. Which if you had to ask me, was a good one. We really did need to know where she was if she was going to turn Strigoi, like soon.

"If I remember right, I think the last place we were headed towards California. At least I think. After Colorado, they started driving fast at night because the leader, or whatever, told them to hurry up. He's a very impatient person from what I've heard."

"Okay, so around California, have you met the leader yet?"

"No, but I heard he's a big ass."

"Lissa, I hope you know that we will try _everything _to save you. And I mean _everything_."

"I know. And I can't tell you have much I appreciate that." She hugged me to her chest, squeezing me to death. "I'll miss you," she whispered. We both started crying, not even realizing that there were footsteps coming up behind us.

"Stand up, now," someone yelled, or growled would be better. "Stop that damn crying, I hate it."

Lissa let go of me and stood up, still holding my hand tight. "What were you doing little one?" he snarled. Gosh. Who is it? He stood in the dark corner, with shadows all over his face. If only he could step forward so I could see him. "Who were you talking too?"

"Nobody, sir," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled, making her flinch. Gosh, how did he even hear her? I hardly did. I stared at him, trying to make him out, but the only thing that popped out were his bright red eyes, indicating he was Strigoi. "I know you better than that, Lissa."

"Ho-how do you know me, sir?"

"I know you. You and poor little Rose. How is Rose anyway?" he asked, moving forward a little, but not enough. "And Adrian? And of course her sweet, sweet Dimitri, how could I forget him?"

"Ho-?" She looked at me, confusion all in her eyes. She squeezed my hand again and looked back at the leader. "I wouldn't know, you guys kidnapped me. I haven't had contact with them, remember? You ordered them to keep me weak," Lissa stood up straight, looking the Strigoi right in the eyes, all her fear gone.

"Now now Lissa. It was necessary. If only you knew the plan."

"Lissa," I whispered, tugging on her arm. "Lissa?"

"And are you going to tell me?"

"And ruin the fun? Why would I do that for?"

"Lissa?" She finally looked at me, smiling just slightly, not wanting the Strigoi to know that I was actually here, well sort of. "You got to promise me something. Promise me that when you're Strigoi; try to let Adrian through your dreams?" She just nodded her head as she looked back at the Strigoi.

"So what do you want from me?" Lissa asked.

"It will all come in time. Now come over here so I can see you better," he demanded. Lissa let go of my hand and slowly, slowly walked over the red ringed eyed man. "Here we go," I murmured as he lifted his hand to her neck. "I can smell you, oh so sweet."

"You?" Lissa whispered loud enough for me to hear her. I stood up slowly, not wanting to make to much noise. I walked slowly over to Lissa and him, wanting so bad to know who he was.

"Shh," he whispered as he put his whole hand over her mouth. "Don't scream. It won't hurt as bad as you think, or . . . "he went to her neck so fast I didn't even see him move. "Or maybe it just might," he said against her neck, biting down, spilling her blood down his chin. She screamed into his hand as I reached them and hit the Strigoi over the head with the crowbar. But it just went right through him.

I kept trying to hit him, over and over again, but nothing happened. I looked at Lissa, with her eyes shut tight, gripping the Strigoi's shirt as she continually screamed in his hand. He bit down harder on her neck and finally moved his hand from her mouth to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out an ear platting scream as he pulled away sharply, licking his lips of her blood.

He moved her to his other side and grabbed her ass with both of his hands as he bit the other side of her neck.

"PROMISE!" was the last thing I heard from Lissa as everything turned black and I found myself sitting upright in the van, next to Dimitri. And then I remembered the Strigoi's face...

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. I already have the next few chapters ready.  
It's just a matter if y'all respond, 'just click the review button below',  
to if I update soon or not.**

**So PLEASE respond...**


	23. Turning

**This is Lissa's point of view, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Turning**

_Lissa's POV_

"PROMISE!" I screamed as the leader grabbed my ass and bit my neck, leaving another mark on me. I don't know if I was talking about making her promise to kill or save me soon, or that I promised to try to let Adrian into my dreams. Probably both.

I looked over at Rose then, noticing that she was fading, or maybe it was my vision. But when I blinked and looked again, she was gone, and I was left in a never ending pain.

I screamed again, tears running down my face, as he grabbed my ass harder with one hand, and ran the other under my shirt on my back.

"Stop it," he growled at me. "Stop that damn crying." I fell to the floor as he let go of me and he walked out the door. I crawled over to one of the barrels in the corner, where Rose was first seen, and found a dirty towel on the ground. I pushed it to the first bit mark since it was the worst and then put my hand to the other. I put all my thought into healing my wound, knowing that I didn't have enough energy, but having to try.

But nothing happened. Nothing at all.

I whimpered as I started drying my tears, not wanting to make the lead Strigoi any madder than he already was.

As the last of my tears were gone, the leader came back and grabbed me by the wrist. "Come," he ordered. "NOW." I followed his orders as I tried to get up and follow him. But I ended up tripping over my feet, so he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't say anything as I shut my eyes and tried not to cry.

He carried me out of the room and down the hall before going into another room. A room with a huge bed, and nothing else. He kicked the door shut and threw me on the bed. "Now stay there." He quickly walked out of the room, leaving me alone again.

I looked around, hoping for a window of some sort. But nothing. Just a huge, soft bed in a room with nothing else. No chairs or desk, no windows, no picture frames. Just complete blank walls, from the floor to the ceiling. There was no way out, and no weapon to use. I was helpless.

A few minutes later, the leader walked in with a grin on his face. "Good. You listen. I think I'm going to like you." He threw his coat off and it landed by the door. "Are you ready?" he asked as he threw his shirt down with his coat.

"For what?" I croaked out. What is he planning now?

"For me of course," he replied as he kicked his boats and socks off and started unzipping his pants. "Or do you just want to die and get it over with?"

"No," I whispered, gaining me another smile.

"Good." He kicked off his jeans and boxers then, throwing them on top of the rest of his clothes. He walked to the bed and crawled on top of me. And that's when I recognized his face.

"Robert?" I gasped.

"Finally. Finally you recognize me? What took so long?"

"Maybe it has something to do with all this 'Strigoi kidnapping me and biting me' stuff that's been happening to me for a while. I'm just can't think straight anymore." I scanned down his body, seeing how pale he was, and how large he was.

"See something you like dear Lissa?"

"Only in your dreams." He slapped me hard, sending tears back down my cheeks.

"Don't ever speak to me like that. Ever."

"Why? It seems you liked it," I mumbled as I felt him getting hard on my leg. He grinded on my leg with his hard-on, practically humping my leg like a dog. "I'm not your damn play thing," I shouted as I tried to shove him away and off of me. But he was much stronger than me, and he grabbed my waist, then thrust his hands under my shirt, throwing it over my head, showing off my purple bra.

"You are too, and you will like it," he said between his teeth as he undid my pants and shoved them past my ankles, now showing off my matching purple thong. "Mmmm, you look breath taking."

"Then why are you still breathing?" I asked, trying to stale some time and maybe change his mind.

"Ha ha. I never knew you were so funny. Now shut up and get ready," he demanded as he tossed off my bra and thong without looking away from my eyes. "You know, I always loved your eyes. How they sparkle bright green. It's a shame when they're going to be red almost all the time." I shut my eyes and turned my head, not wanting to look at him any longer.

_Robert's POV_

I looked into her eyes, telling her how sad I was going to be when they turn red, when she shut them and looked away from. I pinched her cheeks and turned her face back to me. "No, no. You have to look at me the whole time. And none of that compulsion crap, it won't work anyways, you're too weak." She kept her eyes closed, trying hard not to listen to me. "Open them!" I yelled, making her jump and open them instantly. "Now I'm going to like this."

"And I'm not," she spat at my face. But I just laughed as I slid my hands along her sides, making her shiver.

"You have done this before?" I asked. I knew she probably had, with that boyfriend of hers, what's his face, Christian, I think. "Well, I don't care if you have or not. This is going to be different, better." I grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples. "You will obey me. You have too if you don't want to die. Because I always do this to _everyone_ before I change them." I pinched her nipples harder. "Moan for me," I demanded. "If it helps, you can close your eyes. I don't care anymore." I pinched them more as she shut her eyes tight. "And if you need to, which I hope you don't, just imagine you stupid fire boy boyfriend." I pinched her again as I brought my lips to one of her nipples and took it in my mouth. "Moan for me Lissa," I whispered. "Moan for me." I moved my mouth to her other nipple, rubbing the one I just had, making it hard with my saliva on it.

She let out a little moan as I licked her nipple and grabbed her breast, pushing it into my mouth more. I started to kiss down her stomach as she sucked in and whimpered. But I ignored her as I got closer to her sex. "Are imagining me?" I wondered out loud.

"Never," she said with her eyes still shut. Oh well. I still get the benefit of her.

I licked her slit, making her moan instantly. I didn't even wait as I thrust three fingers into her and started thrusting right away. I never liked to take things slow. She bucked her hips up into my mouth as I kept thrusting into her, feeling her tight hole around my fingers. I kissed her thigh lightly, and then bit her _hard_. She screamed in pain and a little pre-cum came out of her sex. I licked it up and then removed my fingers from her, putting my tongue in their place.

I pushed my tongue into her hole, licking all over. She bucked her hips up again, and I put my hands on her hips to keep her down. I kept thrusting my tongue into her, loving the last of her. "Cum for me," I demanded her.

"Never," she said again. "Never," she screamed as I bit her other thigh. I thrust my tongue in her again, and rubbed her clit with my thumb as she moaned.

"Moan for me," I said as I rubbed faster and faster. But she just shook her head. I got up and hopped on her, biting her neck again as she screamed. "You know I like that," I whispered in her ear. But that didn't stop her from screaming. I grabbed her hand and guided it to my hard dick. "See how much I like it?" I guided her hand up and down my dick, with her trying to pull away the whole time. "Don't even try. It's not worth it." I let go of her and she pulled away from me instantly. "You'll feel it again. Very soon. But somewhere else this time," I chuckled.

I grabbed her hips as she squirmed under me, trying to get away. I didn't even think twice, or even once for that matter, before I thrust my throbbing cock into her tight hole hard. She screamed in reply, making me laugh and grin my evil smile. "You'll never get away from me, you're mine now," I said as I started thrusting real hard into her. She closed her lips tight, trying not to give me the benefit of moaning or screaming. She shook her head back and forth, so wanting to get away from me, but I wasn't going to let her any time soon.

She fisted the sheets as I reached up and grabbed her breasts, pinching each nipple hard as I thrust my dick into her wet snatch. I felt her shudder like she was getting close to the edge, but then she stopped, not even cuming. I thrust harder into her, grunting as I felt myself getting closer and closer. I grabbed one of her legs and threw it on my shoulder, thrusting deeper into her now. I thrust once, then twice, and then a third time, cuming right into her, moaning out loud as I felt the pressure release.

"Does that feel good?" I asked as I still thrust into her hard, seeing a tear slid down her cheek. "'Cause it does to me, or did you notice?" She looked away from me again, but I didn't bother to turn it back this time. "Answer me. Does it feel good?" I asked again as I thrust harder and harder and harder.

"NO!" she screamed at me.

"Wrong answer," I spat at her as I grabbed her wrist and tore into it with my teeth, making her scream again. "Does it feel good?" I asked again as I licked my lips.

"NO!" she screamed again as she pulled her arm away.

"Wrong answer," I replied again. I stopped thrusting and bent down, with me still in her, and bit hard into her breast, sucking in her nipple. "DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" I yelled this time.

"NO!" she replied yet again.

"WRONG ANSWER!" I pushed on the leg on my shoulder, putting pressure on it and making her winch. Then I bit her leg all of a few times, leaving nine marks. "DOES IT FEEL GOOD?"

"Yes," she finally answered, whimpering. I smiled as I started thrusting into her again.

"DOES IT FEEL GOOD? Yell it for me," I demanded as I grabbed her firm ass and slammed into her.

"YES," she screamed as tears ran down her face.

"Say it like you mean it. DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" I gave a final thrust and came in her again.

"YES, OH YES!" she said, actually arching her back up to me. I pulled out fast, making her gasp.

"Now that's my girl," I whispered in her ear. "But we're not over until you cum for me a few times. You haven't done it once. Why is that?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" she spat in my face.

"You bitch." I slapped her in the face, making her throw her hands up to her cheek and cry. I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. "Now you better cum for me. I'm going to keep this up until you do a few times," I said as I entered her doggie style. I slammed into her, hearing my balls smack on her ass. I grabbed her waist, thrusting her hips up to meet my every thrust, driving me crazy. I slid one hand around her waist and to her clit, rubbing it hard and fast. I heard her moan softly and then bit her lip, trying not to let me hear her pleasure. "I'll stop if you cum for me a few times. You know that right?" I slammed into her a few more times before I finally felt her tighten around my shaft.

She moaned as she bit her fist and she came all over my dick in her. Some of her cum dribbled out of her snatch, and I rubbed it into clit.

I kept up the fast pace as I felt myself getting close to cuming again. I could feel the pressure running through me, starting in my toes and running up to my torso before heading towards the head of my cock, and then out of me and into her. I slowed down, still riding out my orgasm, and then pulled out. "We're not finished yet," I told her as I lied down. "You've only cum once. I've cum three times."

"It's not my fault you're easy," she said as I grabbed her head.

"Shut up and put your mouth to good work," I yelled as I pushed her head to my cock. "I need to get hard again so I can finish you." I pushed her head all the way down my shaft and then thrust it up and down, making me moan. I knew if I let go, she'd quit, so I kept forcing her head along my penis.

About five minutes later, I was hard again. So I pushed her off me and got behind her again. But then I remembered that I left something in my coat pocket. "Stay just like this," I told her as I went to my jacket and grabbed the lube.

I went back to her, already putting lube on my penis and rubbing it in. I hopped on the bed and put some on Lissa's ass and around her hole. "Ever done anal? Well you will now if you haven't." I reached around to her snatch and found her still wet. I started rubbing her and holding her still by the waist as I positioned my head at her entrance. I pushed her hips towards me as I eased into her extremely tight hole.

She let out a moan full of pain as I pushed deeper into her. But I didn't care as I thrust harder into her. I stuck a finger in her and started fingering her as I picked up the pace. I already felt my balls get tight and ready to bust, but I wanted her to cum first. At least just one more time. I thrust two more fingers in her, hitting her G spot a few times before she tightened around my fingers and came. I licked my fingers, loving her taste as I pounded into a few more times before cuming in her hole. I laid on her back, trying to get my breath as I bit her neck, with me still in her.

Lissa screamed and I felt my dick throb. I bit harder and my dick throbbed harder. I bit harder on her neck until she went limp… then bit myself and trust it into her mouth as I pounded into her yet again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I know it's not my favorite chapter,  
but I kind of had writers block.**

**PLEASE RESPOND...**


	24. Telling Someone

**This chapter is pretty short, but I just had to write about when Rose tell's  
someone about what she saw.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Telling Someone**

_Rose's POV_

"PROMISE!" was the last thing I heard from Lissa as everything turned black and I found myself sitting upright in the van, next to Dimitri. And then I remembered the Strigoi's face...

I sat straight up, straining against the seat beat, with tears running down my face as I remembered everything, good and bad, that had happened in my dream, or whatever you want to call it. It felt so real. With Lissa there, being able to actually talk to her and see her. Well up to the part that I couldn't hit the fucking Strigoi. That Strigoi! Why him? Why'd he do this? After everything he's done for us? Why?

"I promise," I whispered as I kept crying, recalling the look on Lissa's face as the leader Strigoi bit her, and then bit her again while grabbing her damn ass. How could someone do that to poor Lissa? I wish I could of just switched places with her. That's what any guardian would want. But this was Lissa, my best friend for life ever since we were little kids. But if they wanted me, they would have taken me, not Lissa.

I kept crying, not even trying to be quiet as Dimitri slowly got up and wrapped me in his arms. "What's wrong Roza?" he asked, pulling me closer to him. But I couldn't say anything but 'I promise' over and over again. "What Roza? Please tell me." He turned my chin so he was looking into my eyes, trying to search what was wrong. "What is it Roza?" he begged again.

I looked at the seats in front of us, noticing everyone was asleep except Adrian, who had head phones on while driving. "Lis-Li-Lissa. . ." I mumbled.

"What about her?"

"My – my dream. . . ." I whispered against his chest, making his shirt all wet.

"What was it about?"

"Li-Lissa. . ."

"What about her?" he asked again, more urgent.

"I saw her. She called out to me, with spirit. Even without the bond. She was hurt. There were Strigoi there. But they couldn't see me. I couldn't do anything. He bit her. I'm so going to kill him. Why him? Why Him?" I babbled on and on, not even knowing exactly what I was saying.

"Slow down Roza. Explain it slowly. What are you talking about? She called out to you? How? What happened? Who is 'him'?" he asked, trying to calm me down, wanting all the details.

"She called me to her in my dream," I explained slowly, taking deep breathes, trying to stop crying. "It's a new thing she learned with spirit. She said she's been trying to save her energy so she could talk to me, even though she should have healed herself. She looked so bad, so weak and helpless. She had a bit mark on her neck. How could they do that to her? To Lissa of all people?"

"It's just what they do. They don't think about anything, they just act on instinct. And it's not a good instinct. And it's worse since they actually have a leader."

"Oh, the leader," I sighed as I started crying again. "The stupid leader. He was there. He bit Lissa. He bit her and made her scream in pain, so much pain. He made her choose to die or be changed. And she chose to be changed. I tried to hit him, oh god I did. But it went right through him. It was like I wasn't there. Only Lissa could hear and see me. I felt helpless, I couldn't help her. I couldn't do anything but watch. It was so horrible."

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered as he petted my hair back. "She'll be okay. We will save her. We _will_." I cried into his chest again as he petted my hair and rubbed my back, trying to calm me.

"But I did find a few things that were useful." I said as I pulled away to look in his brown eyes, remembering everything that I learned from this one dream with Lissa.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he caressed my cheek.

"Lissa said that they were heading towards California, or maybe in California. Somewhere around there."

"Well that's great."

"But the bad news is that I also found out who their leader is," I said, tears building up in my eyes again from just thinking about him.

"And why is that bad news? I'd think that was great news. Now we can find him easier."

"But, it-it's Robert," I said. But when he still looked confused, not recognizing the name, I told him the rest. "Robert Dashkov, Victor Dashkov's half-brother."

* * *

**Please Respond . . . . I'll update sooner if people do.**

**PLEASE and THANK YOU you all for reading...**


	25. Smile

**This chapter is to get Rose to smile since the bad news.  
Everyone is sad to her about how Lissa is treated.**

**Half way through this chapter it's reated M.**

* * *

**Smile - 24**

I stared at a tear streaked Christian as I hugged him in an embrace after I told him, and everyone else about my dream. We stopped at a hotel, even though we said we weren't going to, after I told Dimitri about Lissa. And the first thing that Christian did was fall on his knees to the floor and start crying. And I understood how he felt. I did the same thing after I realized that the dream had to be real.

Adrian was shocked that Lissa actually figured out of to dream-walk, but in a more realistic way. Apparently Lissa and Adrian had been training together behind everyone's backs so they could surprise everyone about what they learned. That's why nobody knew about what Adrian learned to do, daydream walk, or whatever, I still haven't found out what to call it, nor has Adrian or anyone else. But apparently Adrian had also tried to do what Lissa learned, but couldn't get the hang of it. But not all spirit users do the same things.

"I know we all expected this, it's just sad to actually hear about it," Christian muttered. "It's even sadder to hear that you saw it happen, Rose." He squeezed my hand and looked up at me.

"I know," I whispered. "It was horrible. But I didn't actually see him change her. Just bite her. But it was still so horrible." I closed my eyes as I felt some tears build up, recalling Robert biting Lissa.

"It's okay to cry Little Dhampir," Adrian whispered in my ear as he came up behind me and hugged me. "You don't always have to be so brave for everyone. We know how you feel. We all miss her."

"I know. But I've known her longer than all of you," I said loudly, trying to control not to yell. It's true; I had known her longer than anyone; ever since we were little. "She's like my sister. We've been together forever. And I planned on it to stay that way." I squeezed my nails into my palm, letting a tear slid down my cheek.

"I know," Adrian whispered in my ear as he squeezed me. "I know Little Dhampir. But we'll get her back, I promise. No matter what." He squeezed me again and then let me go as Dimitri came and pulled me to him, pulling me away from Christian as Mia and Eddie sat beside him in the floor. I turned my face in his chest and finally let the tears fall, soaking his shirt. He patted my hair as I started shaking while crying, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"It's okay Roza," Dimitri mumbled. "Just let it all out." And that's just what I intended to do. I held my hands to my face, not really wanting everyone to see big bad Rose all messed up. I guess Dimitri understood that, because he picked me up and carried me to our room. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"I don't think I want to," I said as I sat on the bed, trying to wipe away my tears, but more and more kept falling down. "All I'd see would be Lissa's face with pain as Robert bites her. I don't think I can handle it again." I stopped trying to wipe away my tears and just fell face down on the bed. "We need to get to her. And fast," I mumbled against the blankets. He didn't say anything, giving me time to think. And when I turned around, he wasn't even there. My mother was instead.

"How are you doing honey?" she asked.

"Like you care?" I mumbled as I laid back down, my face against a pillow.

"I do Rose. I know you probably think I don't, but I do. I always have, and I always will." Just hearing that made more tears fall. I jumped on her, hugging her to me and crying on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's just so hard. And I thought it was hard when I thought I lost Dimitri. But this is worst. I've known her forever. She's like a sister I never had." Janine hugged me closer, rubbing my back as I let it all out. I'm never like this; I never let anyone see me like this. Only Dimitri, but hardly that. It left me feeling defenseless. And I hated that. "I need her back mom. I miss her so much. I feel lost without her. And you know how I hate admitting it."

"I know sweet heart. I know how you feel," she whispered. "I was just like you when I was your age. When I was pregnant with you, and Abe left me, I felt just like this. Lonely and helpless. Lost. I know how it feels." I hugged her harder, just now realizing that she was right. I never thought about it before. I had totally forgotten that Abe left her by herself, when she was pregnant nonetheless.

"I'm sorry mom." More and more tears streamed down my face as I felt sorry for my mother. Which just made me mad at Abe. But at least he came back for her. For us.

"It'll all be okay eventually. We'll find her. You now know who the leader is, that's good?"

"Yeah. And I'm totally going to rip him to shreds. He helped us when we went to save Dimitri. And now he turned his back on us. Why?"

"I have no idea. But we'll find out soon enough." She pulled me back, looking me in the eyes. "I promise." She hugged me again as someone else came and wrapped their arms around us. "It's girl time you idiot," Janine laughed, trying to shoo the person away.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd come over and help," I heard Abe's soft voice whisper. Then I fell to the floor laughing.

"Stop it, stop it!" I yelled, so not in the mood for laughing and smiling and all that. I kicked my feet in the air, trying to kick him in the face, but he kept moving, tickling me all over. "Damn you," I shouted right as I kicked his leg back, making him fall on top of me. "Help me," I shouted at Dimitri as he ran in the door. "Get him off of me." I tried to push him off, but he kept falling back on me.

Dimitri finally came over and grabbed Abe off of me, just to take over the tickling. "That's not fair." I tried to roll over to get away from him, but he sat on top of me, locking me in place. "Stop!" I shouted, hitting him square in the jaw, but not too hard to actually hurt him, _too much_.

"Ouch," he groaned, holding his jaw with his hand. "Why'd you do that?"

"I told you to stop." I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him on the lips and then the jaw. "All better?"

"Much. You?"

"Yeah," I answered, which was actually true. "Thanks, I guess. But can you get off of me now?" He got up, grabbing my hand along the way and pulling me up. "Thanks," I said as I dusted myself off and straightened my clothes. "That was so not fair."

"I thought it was," Abe said as he grinned at me and then hugged me. "I just wanted to see you smile." I ginned real big at him, showing all my teeth.

"Better?"

"Much." He smiled back and walked out the door with my mom, but not before asking if we needed anything.

"Nope, unless you want to get me some chocolate ice cream, I think that'll help me a bunch," I said, getting another smile from Abe.

"Sure, anything for you. Anything else?" We shook our heads and then he walked out the door, leaving me and Dimitri by ourselves.

"Ice cream?" Dimitri asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I fill like something cold. So what? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing," Dimitri grinned. "But you know you're going to have to share with me?"

"No I don't. You should have gotten your own."

"I do have my own dessert," he said, pulling me to him. "It's not ice cream though. It's way better, and sweeter."

"Aww," I smiled. "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was do it." I pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. "But now I don't know if I want you to get it." I put my face down to his, almost to his lips as he pushed his head up, trying to kiss me, when I pulled back, laughing. "I told you."

"I'll get what I want dear Roza," he said as he rolled us over and planted a big kiss on me. "I love you Roza," he said as he rubbed my stomach. "Forever!"

I put my hands on his, and looked into his shining eyes, smiling real big. "Forever! With our loving family," I said as I looked at our locked hands."

"Yea, only eight more months to go." I looked back in his eyes, a little scared this time. "What's wrong Roza?"

"I don't know if I'm ready Dimitri. To be a mom and all. What if the kid doesn't like me? What if I can't raise it right? I never even had parents to take care of me. I don't know what to do."

"We're in this together," he said as he squeezed my hand. "Forever and always. No matter what. We'll help each other. Roza, you're not the only one scared. I'm scared too, _shitless_. I did have parents, but they had loads of things to do, so I didn't see them as much as I would have liked. But just remember, I'm always here, right by your side." I looked back in his eyes, knowing that he meant all of it a hundred percent.

"I love you Dimitri," I said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately again, trailing his hands under my shirt to my breasts, which he squeezed as I squeezed his ass, making him chuckle.

"I think I know where this is headed," I smiled as I pulled my shirt off for him. I pulled him back to me, kissing him harder as he fought to get rid of his shirt too. He chuckled again as he threw his shirt off for me, and then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him as we sat up and he undid my bra. I slid my hands to his jeans, unzipping them as he freed my breasts and stuck one in his mouth, making me stop what I was doing and moan. He wrapped his arms around me as he bit my nipple, sending a shiver through me.

He laid me back down on the bed as he undid his pants and then mine, pulling them both off before climbing back on me, licking my stomach, and up to my neck, nibbling my earlobe. "Roza," he whispered, with his hands on my hips, with his thumbs going under my thong. He kissed my neck softly, making me shiver again as he slid one of his hands to my crotch, feeling me all wet.

I moaned as he started rubbing my clit and softly nipped at my neck. "Roza, my love," Dimitri whispered when I stroked his hard-on. I slid a hand under his boxers and fondled his balls, which had him grind as me. He stuck a finger in my sex, making me grip his penis and moan. It didn't take him long to make me climax, it never did. He just knows me that well.

After a while, I guess he got tired of the clothing we had left on, because he got up and kicked his boxers off and tossed my thong on the floor with them. "I should lock the door, shouldn't I?" he grinned.

"I think that'll be a good idea," I grinned back. He ran to the door and locked it and put the chain in place. Then looked at me with bright eyes. I smiled back at him as he ran back to the bed and jumped on me, throwing the covers over us.

"My dear Roza," he mumbled. "I love you so much."

"And I you Dimitri," I said back as I kissed him passionately. He pushed against me, pushing his erection to my thigh. I ran my nails down his back and to his cock, feeling it throb in my hand. I stroked him as he fondled my breasts, pinching each nipple and sucking on them after.

I moved my hand faster and faster on his cock, making him moan out loud.

"Roza," he groaned as he pulled away from me. "I need you." He grabbed my hand and thrust them above my head, pinning me down. "I need you," he repeated softer as he positioned the head of his cock at my entrance. "I need you," he whispered as he thrust inside me, making me moan and arch my back. I dug my nails into his back again, screaming in pleasure as he slammed into me over and over again.

Dimitri arched his back as I kept digging my nails into him, moaning out my name in Russian over and over again, "Roza!" I slid my hands down his back, noticing my hands felt all wet. I looked at one of my hands and noticed it was blood.

"Dimitri," I muttered. "Dimitri," I said louder.

"Mmm?" he moaned, not even realizing that I made him bleed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"For what?" he asked as he stopped thrusting and caressed my cheeks. I held my hands out to him, letting him see his blood on my hands.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Roza. I know you didn't. I didn't even feel anything."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Never," he chuckled. "You are far from weak." He kissed me and held my hands in his, not even caring about the blood. "I love you."

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips as I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him into hard. He started thrusting again, sliding his hand up and down my sides. When my walls tightened, getting ready to go over the edge, he grabbed my ass and thrust it to him to match his thrusts. I pulled his hair as I screamed out in pleasure as I climaxed, feeling him climax right after me, moaning along me. "I love you Dimitri," I said again as he pulled out of me and kissed my stomach, fingering my clit slowly.

"I love you too Roza," he said as he slowly made his way down to my sex. He licked my clit, making me squirm. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his head as he ate me out, licking all my juice up.

"You know it's not going to stay that way," I told him as he cleaned up all my juice. "Not if you keep it up."

"That's my plan," he replied as he thrust his tongue in me and made me climax again, having him lick it all up again. He then kissed his way back up to me, putting soft little kisses all over my stomach, making me giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him on his back, with lying on his chest.

"I love you," I said for the hundredth time.

"I love you too," he replied as he pulled the covers over us again and pulled me tight to him, leaving a huge grin on my face as we fell asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please REVIEW, just one click away, just down below, PLEASE!**


	26. Spirit

**This chapter goes back and fourth to Rose and Adrian's POV.**

**Adrian tries to get ahold of Lissa, and you find something inmteresting out.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Spirit - 25**

The next morning after we were all up, we reloaded into the vans, Dimitri driving with me and Adrian in the back. I really needed Adrian to try to get a hold of Lissa, and he really didn't want to drive anymore.

"So do what you always do," I said, staring at him as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"I know. I'm the one doing it, not you."

"I know. I'm just trying to help."

"Well help by stop looking at me."

"How'd yo- Never mind." I turned back around and stared at the window, trying to give Adrian space, but wanting him to get a hold of Lissa fast. I really needed to know how she was. It was killing me not knowing.

"Anything?" I whispered. But he didn't say anything but shake his head no. I stared at him again, noticing his eyes move like crazy under his lids.

_Adrian's POV_

I closed my eyes, imagining everything about Lissa like I did last time. How she looked, acted, smelled. Her generous smile, bright green eyes, soft hair, flawless skin. Everything she ever did for me. Anything that could build a perfect picture of Lissa in my mind.

"Anything?" I hear Rose whisper. I just shut my eyes tighter and shook my head no. I concentrated harder, even though I knew Rose was still staring at me, which drove me crazy. I hate when people watched me while I worked.

I pictured everything I could of Lissa, and more. But all I kept getting was a black wall. Maybe she was still knocked out or whatever from her bite from the Strigoi. Even though it's been over twenty-four hours. Maybe she wasn't asleep yet. It's not like I actually knew their schedule.

I was about to give up as I slowly got a picture in my head. It started out as all faded out, like everything was all cloudy. But after a few minutes, a few colors started to come to mind. And then I heard a shout and saw someone running at me.

_Rose's POV_

I kept staring at Adrian, hoping for the best, when all of a sudden I saw him straighten up, and then leaned back like he was asleep. This was the first time I actually watched him dream-walk, so I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know if this was supposed to happen or not.

"Dimitri?" I whispered kind of loudly, but not too loud, not wanting to disturb Adrian.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you ever watched Adrian dream-walk? 'Cause I don't know if he's okay or not. He straightened up, then slumped back and now it looks like he's sleeping. I don't know what to do."

"Just leave him. Don't risk waking him up if he actually has Lissa."

"I know. But I feel helpless that I can't do anything," I mumbled under my breath.

_Adrian's POV_

And then I heard a shout and saw someone running at me angrily. What the hell!

I jumped out of the way right on time. The person ran past me, growling as they turned around and stared at me with red ringed eyes.

"You!" She growled. "You're the one messing with my dreams. That's why I can't sleep." She ran at me again, but stopped a few feet in front of me as I had put a brick wall in her way. It was my dream, and hers' too I guess, but I was controlling it.

But the brick wall didn't do anything but slow her down. She ran into the wall, going right through it, and then stopping on the other side, dusting herself off.

"I almost forgot about you," Lissa said as she circled me.

"From what I've heard, you promised Rose to let me in," I said, hoping to get a reaction from saying Rose's name. And I did. I looked in her eyes as she stopped circling me, and the redness in her eyes dimmed. "Or did you forget that too?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, bringing back the red. "How dare you speak her name." But as she said it, I saw the hurt, sad look on her face. She looked at the wall then, trying to hide her face from me.

"Lissa," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't pounce on me. "Rose also made you a promise. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" she mumbled. "It's the one thing I made her promise me." She turned back to me, all the red out of her eyes, and a lonely tear falling down her cheek.

"Lissa, we are on our way. We're trying to get to you as fast as we can." I slowly got up, not wanting to make her think I was going to hurt her.

"You know?" she whispered. "I know it's only been a day since I've changed, but I can already tell I'm different than them. I've even heard some of them talk about me. Apparently they think I'm not as mean and rough as them."

"What do you mean?" Usually all people become ruthless when they turn Strigoi. They forget about their life before, and do what is instinct to them, killing to survive.

"I haven't killed anyone yet. Even though Robert keeps trying to make me. I just can't."

"How?"

"I don't know." She looked up at me and tilted her head. "Is it just me?"

"I don't know Lissa. Maybe it's because you were a spirit user."

"But Mrs. Karp was a spirit user and she still went crazy." Oh yeah.

"Well-" I started as I looked down at her. I just now realized that she was in different clothes than the last time I'd seen her. She had jean on with big holes in the knees, with a black tank top that had a long slash in the stomach, showing off her belly button. But she had no shoes on. Then I saw the ring on her finger that she always wore.

"Lissa?" I said as I thought of something.

"What?" She replied as she looked at the surprised look that was probably on my face.

"Is your ring still infected with spirit?" She looked down at her right hand, getting a surprised look on her face too.

"Why yes. Yes it is!" She squealed in joy. "I totally forgot about that. I thought it would have been drained of spirit by now."

"You haven't refilled it recently?"

"Oh, I did. The day before we were supposed to go see Christian's aunt in jail." She looked down again, just remembering Christian.

"He misses you, you know? We all do."

"I know," she whispered.

"Lissa, we're going as fast as we can to save you. Just remember that." I slowly walked to her, wanting her to know she could trust me.

"I will." She looked up at me as I stopped right in front of her.

I smiled at her as I slowly put my arms around her, making her go all stiff and hold her breath. "We're on our way," I said again, wanting her to memorize it.

She hugged me back and whispered, "Hurry!"

* * *

**Did y'all enjoy? I hope you did.**

**Cuz I already have ideas for future chapters,**

**but I kind of have writers block for these chapters until then,**

**which isn't for a while to tell the truth.**

**So if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to tell me,**

**cuz they'd help a LOT.**

**Even if it's to say what you think Rose's baby should be,**

**what should happen to **_**anyone**_**, idk, anything.**

**The name is TURNING POINTS, so anything can happen.**

**That's why this story is going to go on FOREVER, hopefuling.**

**Even though when I get writers block like i do now, I just**

**make things go faster, so people, PLEASE HELP...**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****...**


	27. Driving

**I REALLY had writers block on this chapter.**

**So if it's stupid, I'm sorry, and don't worry,**

**the next chapters will be better.**

**And this chapter's setting is just in the van,**

**everything that happenes is in the van, except**

**one thing, when they stop once. But other than that, yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy, and sorry if you don't,**

**remember, i had writers block.**

* * *

**Driving - 26**

_Rose's POV_

Dimitri was still driving as Adrian finally came back around. He jumped in his seat, hitting the seat belt, and looked around, like he had forgotten where he was. Everyone stared at him, Dimitri through the rearview mirror, wanting to know what he had seen.

"Adrian," I whispered, touching his arm, not wanting to startle him. "What happened? Did you get a hold of Lissa?" All he did was nod his head. "Is she . . . you know . . . okay?"

"Not in the sense that you want," he whispered, slowly looking up into my eyes. "But she's not like the others."

"That's great. Wait. Better or worse?"

"She's better than the others, but only because she still has her ring that she equipped with spirit." He looked down with a worried look. "But I don't know how long it'll last." I held his hand as he shut his eyes, still disturbed with seeing Lissa as a Strigoi. I looked at the mirror, looking Dimitri in the eyes for some kind of help. But all he did was shrug his shoulders and looked back at the road.

"You can do it Adrian. I know you can." I touched his cheek, making him look at me. "Adrian? What all did she say?"

"Well she tried to attack me first, of course," he said as he turned in his seat to look at me better. "But then she finally remembered me. She almost forgot who I was. But then she looked sad, like she was about to cry. A Strigoi cry? Yeah right, I thought. But I could actually see tears building up, but they never fell. But she did say that she did remember what she made you promise. And she said she heard all the other Strigoi talk about her, how she's different, but no one knows how."

"What do you mean, _different_?" Dimitri asked from the front seat, looking back in the mirror.

"Apparently Robert has been trying to make Lissa make her first kill, but she won't. She keeps refusing. She still has some of her humanity left. And we have to get the rest back."

"But how?" Christian asked. "How does she still have her humanity?"

"Rose of all people know that's been equipped things with spirit. She last refilled her ring when we were going to see Christian's aunt. That's why I said I don't know how long she has until she's like the rest of them. It's been a while since then. That ring is the only thing keeping her sane right now."

"Until we, mainly you Adrian, can save her." I grinned at Adrian, hoping to make him feel better, but he looked away towards the window.

"I'm still scared that I won't be able to do it," he whispered. He looked out the window, not really looking at anything in specific, as I squeezed his hand to reassure him. I looked out the window and saw his reflection, seeing a tear stream down his cheek. Adrian hardly ever cried, but when he did, it made everyone else want to cry too. I slid over to him and laid my head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand more and whispering to him that everything would turn out okay.

I fell asleep on Adrian's shoulder after a few minutes, holding his hand while I cried for a while. I couldn't help myself, seeing Adrian let his guards down, it's just sad.

But when I finally woke up, I realized that I had been asleep for about six hours. I looked at Adrian, seeing him with his arm around me, stilling holding my hand. I smiled slightly as I looked at the front seat, seeing one of the other guardians that I didn't really know, driving. I looked at the passenger seat and still didn't see Dimitri. I looked at the seat right in front of me, only seeing one head, Christian's. For a second I actually started to freak out. What the heck happened to him?

I leaned forward and looked down, seeing a cozy, sleeping God. I smiled as I realized that I was freaking out about nothing. Probably the freaking pregnancy. I leaned back against the seat, only to get pulled aside, hearing a laugh beside me.

"What the fuck, Adrian?" I said quietly as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop it." I squealed as he tickled me. "Stop it." I elbowed him again, even harder, hearing him grunt and grab his stomach. "I told you," I whispered as I giggled. "But you never listen, do you?" I leaned back against the seat, grinning at Adrian.

"Sorry," he groaned. "I was just trying to get you comfortable again."

"I was comfortable the way I was."

"You didn't look like it. You looked freaked out. Did you have a bad nightmare?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

"No. I don't even remember what I dreamed actually. I just didn't see Dimitri anywhere, so I started freaking. I know, it's stupid, bu-"

"Yeah, it _is_ stupid," he stated.

"But _as I was saying_," I said as I gave him a rude look. "I think it's the pregnancy. I usually wouldn't freak out like that. I should have known he'd be sleeping. It is getting late. But I just didn't see him, so I guess I freaked."

"Yeah, it is stupid," he repeated, grinning at me.

"Shut up. I hate feeling like this."

"You're going to have to get used to it. You do still have eight more months. And it is going to get worse, or at least that's what I've heard."

"Oh, don't remind me," I groaned as I hid my face with my hands. "And I'm going to be getting fat soon. Can you even see me getting fat? 'Cause I can't."

"Rose, don't even think about that," Adrian said as he grabbed one of my hands from my face. "You'll still be beautiful to me." I looked up at him, seeing him get a little pink.

"Adrian-" I started.

"Whatever," he replied, letting go of my hand and looking away. "I didn't say anything."

"Adrian," I said again, grabbing his hand back in mine. "Thank you." I leaned back into him, pulling my blanket back over me. "That means a lot," I said as I slowly closed my eyes. "Really." I fell asleep in Adrian's arms, knowing that Adrian still had strong feeling for me, and knowing that I would never.

I woke up a few hours later, alone in the back seat. I jumped up, freaking out _again_, looking around, and finding nobody in the van, at all. I mean, nobody, not even lying down. I looked out the window, and finally realized that we were at a gas station.

I crawled out slowly, still partly asleep. I saw one of the guardians I didn't know very well by the station door, getting ice. And then the other guardian I didn't really know cleaning the front window. I climbed out of the van and stretched before heading into the building.

As I entered the station, I saw Dimitri look at me and smile. "Hey sleeping beauty. It's about time you woke up." He walked over to me and kissed me as I smiled back at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I walked to get a drink.

"You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. And you need all the sleep you can get," he said as he leaned down and rubbed my stomach. "And I was going to get you stuff anyways. You could have stayed in the van."

"No thank you comrade," I smiled. "Anyways, I had to pee." I grabbed a Vault and a Big Red, and then handed them to Dimitri and ran for the restrooms.

"Just like you Roza," he yelled after me. "Making me pay for everything." I waved at him and ran right into Janine.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" my mom asked me.

"I've really got to go," I said, trying to make my way around her. "So can you like, please move. I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

"Well just hold on," she said as she held on to me, making me stop jumping around. "There, now you can go," she said as she got around me, making me realize that I was in her way of getting out of my way.

"Thanks," I replied as I ran into the restroom.

After using the restroom, my mom was still waiting outside the door for me. "So how are you feeling Rose?"

"Great, now," I smiled. "Feeling much better."

"I meant how are you feeling?" she asked again as she looked down at my stomach and back at me.

"Fine. There's nothing to worry about mom," I whispered as I hugged her.

"Glad to hear," she whispered in my ear. "I don't want anything to happen to you two. So whenever we see Lissa, don't do anything stupid. She may look the same, but she won't be the same Lissa we all love."

"I know that. I have dealt with Strigoi before. Many to be exact. Like Dimitri for example. I know they're different."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Rose. Just promise me you won't let seeing Lissa as a Strigoi affect you."

"I promise mom," I said as I hugged her again. "I promise."

We all loaded back in the van, and I actually got to drive this time. It's probably just so I would shut up about it. But hey, it's not my fault, it's pretty boring just sitting around and waiting till we get to our destination.

"Finally," I said as I jumped in the driver's seat.

"Just calm down before I change my mind," Dimitri said as he got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah," Adrian muttered. "Before he remembers what a bad driver you are when you wreck the van."

"Oh, shut up Adrian. Or I'll just make sure we get hit by another car and they hit where you're sitting." I glared at him from the rear-view mirror as I buckled my seat belt.

"Hey, not with me beside him," Christian groaned.

"You wouldn't hurt this pretty face, now would you?" he grinned, looking back at me through the mirror.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it," I replied. I looked at Dimitri, giving him my best innocent look before I turned the key and started the ignition. "I won't do it," I whispered to Dimitri. "I promise." I looked forward and pushed the gas petal down slowly, easing away from the gas pump.

"Can you please turn the station to something else," Adrian whined. "I can't stand it anymore."

"We haven't even been on the road for more than ten minutes Adrian," I yelled back at him. "And anyways, Dimitri is in charge of the radio." I grinned at Dimitri beside me, and turned my attention back on the road. "So deal with him."

"Can you please change it to something else, Dimitri?" Adrian asked sweetly.

"Fine," Dimitri muttered and reached forward and turned the knob on the radio.

"No," Adrian whined, "That's even worse. 80's to 70's, no thank you. Can't you change it to rock or something, anything better than this?"

"Nope," Dimitri and I both said at the same time. "It's one or the other," Dimitri finished.

"Fine, whatever," Adrian mumbled as Christian laughed beside him. This totally reminded me about the time when Dimitri and I went to go train with someone, and this was the same thing that happened between us, except he was driving of course. I smiled to myself, and kept on driving, feeling happy for the first time for quiet a while.

* * *

**Yeap, Rose finally got to drive.**

**REVIEW please...**


	28. Getting Close

**Getting Close - 27**

"Left here," Dimitri said as he looked up from the map. I slowly turned left, trying not to hit the curb as Adrian made comments in the back about my driving.

"Shut up Adrian, I know how to drive," I yelled at him. "I drive better than you do." I made the turned and waited for instructions from Dimitri.

"Go about another twenty-six miles and make a right," he said as he studied the map. "I tell you what to do after that." I kept on driving, trying to block out Adrian's whining about every little thing to just get on my nerves. I mean, how many things can he whine about? The air conditioner, the radio, how uncomfortable he was, my speed, anything and everything. Gosh, he gets on my nerves so much sometimes.

After about nineteen miles, we finally saw a sign reading, 'Welcome to Nevada'.

"Finally," Adrian groaned. But I just ignored him as I watched the road as the road got more and more crowded. "Damn this traffic," Adrian muttered.

"Do you have to whine about everything?" I screamed. "Just shut up for a few minutes Adrian." I looked at him again through the rear-view mirror, giving him one of my most angry looks. I heard a chuckle and looked beside me, seeing Dimitri trying to hide his smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I glared at him to, which just made him laugh some more. "Should we pull over soon, or keep going. It is getting late after all."

"Keep going," I said, looking back at the road. "I've already slept enough, and we're getting close anyways. Why stop and let them possibly leave. No." I ignored Adrian as he started to whine again, saying that he needed a long shower and a good night's rest. The whole time the other two guardians just rolled their eyes and whispered to each other about wanting to throw him out of the van, or just tape his mouth shut, and Christian chuckled beside him.

"I heard that," Adrian glared at Christian and the other two.

"You were meant to," Christian chuckled, leaning away so Adrian wouldn't hit him. I laughed as they kept bickering.

"Maybe we _should_ rest?" I said after we had sat in traffic, hardly moving, for three hours. I looked back at Adrian, hearing him quiet for once, just to see him already asleep. "Dimitri?" I looked at him for an answer, seeing him halfway asleep.

"Yeah?" he groaned as he stretched his arms.

"Should I just find a motel for the night?" I gestured to the back, pointing out everyone asleep.

"Sure, if you can find a place." I looked around, trying to see if I could see a sign anywhere to indicate if there was a hotel, or motel, or anything, nearby. After a minute or two, after we pulled forward a bit, we finally found one, and pulled over. It was the best place to stay, which left another thing for Adrian to whine about, which left me angry. Is there nothing to please this man?

"Fine, it'll do," he said as he hoped out of the van. "As long as I can sleep in a bed."

"And that's what I've been saying," I yelled. "Finally, we agree in something." I opened my door to get out just as Dimitri came around and helped me out. "Thanks," I smiled at him as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "So, how much longer till Vegas do you think?"

"We'll early I said about twenty-six, and we went about nineteen, or twenty, so I'm going to say around six, maybe seven if I didn't count right earlier."

"Wow, he can count!" Christian cheered as he came up behind us.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you can do better," I said as I punched him.

"I never said that I could," he said as he ran to his room that he was sharing with Adrian.

"He's such a dork," I whispered. "They both are."

"You should be talking?" Dimitri laughed as he tickled me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You're just like them. Well, better of course. But that's one of the many reasons that I love you Roza."

"Aww, well I love you too comrade." I giggled as he tickled me again, making me run from him and to our room, slamming the door right in his face.

"EVERYONE GET UP!" I yelled, pounding on everyone's doors. "We're leaving in ten, no later. If you're not in the van, we're leaving your asses."

"I think we all heard you the first couple of times," Christian yelled as he opened his door to me.

"Then get your lazy asses up," we're so close to them, I don't want to lose them now. So, GET YOUR ASS MOVING." I walked back to my room, finding Dimitri walking out of the restroom in nothing but a towel. "Ooo, comrade!" I whistled. "Is that for me?" I gestured to his whole body.

"Only if you can handle it," he replied, walking up to me and grabbing me in a hard kiss.

"I can always handle you," I grinned as I raked my hands up and down his hard, wet chest.

"But I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I do, but I said in ten minutes, we still have a few left." I pulled him to me, kissing him passionately, when the door was thrown open.

"Get your asses out to the van now, before we leave you," Christian yelled at us. "Or do you guys get longer to get ready?"

"No, we were just getting ready," Dimitri replied before I could open my mouth. "See?" he said as he pulled on a shirt from the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he left the room, eyeing me up and down. "Hurry." I giggled out loud as he grabbed me again and kissed me hard.

"We better do what Miss Fire Boy tells us," I laughed, grabbing my bag from by the door. "I'll see you in the van." I walked out the door just to get grabbed by Adrian. "Aww!"

"Get your ass in that van Rose," Adrian huffed as he threw me over his shoulder and grabbed my bag.

"That was what I was doing before you decided to grab me," I yelled as I kicked my legs and hit his back. "So let me down. I know how to walk." But no matter how much I yelled and kicked, he never let go. He carried me all the way to the van before deciding to let me down. Then he just threw my bag and his in the back.

"Now get in," he grinned as I looked at him in shock.

"How dare you tell me what to do," I yelled as I headed back to my room.

"Oh, no you don't," he huffed as he grabbed me again. "Dimitri can get himself out here, just get in the van. And no, you can't drive. Christian already has that job." I looked at the driver seat, seeing Christian himself waving at me and grinning like a fool. I glared at him as Adrian chuckled and pushed me back to the van.

"Fine, do whatever." I stomped the rest of the way to the van and hoped in the back seat as Adrian sat in the passenger seat. _As long as I'm as far away from him as possible_, I thought.

I kicked my feet up in the seat and laid my head back, closing my eyes and ignoring Adrian's voice while trying to sing along to the radio station that he picked. Then it got even worse as Christian tried to sing along to, but he was totally off pitch. But whatever.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, someone slid in beside me, picking up my feet and putting them in my lap. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was. I could tell by the warmth of his hands. Just the way he touched me. I could even smell his unique smell that was just his alone. My Dimitri!

When I finally decided to open my eyes, just to look into his gorgeous ones, he pulled me to him to lay my head in his lap instead of my feet. I looked up at him, seeing him stare at me like he just won the lottery. And in a way, he has. I snuggled into him, feeling myself drip off fast. Dimitri is the best pillow.

I woke up with Dimitri draped over me, breathing heavily as he slept. I could never love him more. He was like my big, cuddly teddy bear.

Just as I was about to decide to fall back asleep, Adrian yells back at all of us. "I think we're almost there. We're in Vegas, but now we just need to find out where they're hiding." I jumped him, waking Dimitri in the progress and looked out the window. "Oh, how was your guy's nap?" I just glared at him as I looked back out the window.

"So how do we find out where they are keeping her?" I asked Dimitri. "It's not like we can look in every building."

"Adrian?" Dimitri said. "Can you try to get ahold of Lissa again? Try to check if the ring has worn off yet."

"Okay, will do," he muttered as he turned the radio off and shut his eyes, getting comfortable in the front seat. We were all quiet for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was, but it just seemed like forever. Christian even pulled over so the pumps in the road wouldn't mess with Adrian. Then he also turned the air conditioner up to keep it cool in the van, maybe it would help him. But he just sat there, with his eyes closed, acting like a statue. I wanted to jump to the front seat and demand what was going on, if he even saw anything. But Dimitri kept ahold of my hand as I just kept staring at Adrian.

After what felt like a life time, Adrian slowly started to move in the front seat. First his head twitched, then he kicked his legs to stretch them out, and then his arms, then he rolled his head around, loosening all his muscles, acting like he hadn't moved forever, which was what it felt like to me. I didn't even wait a second before asking him all the questions. What did he see if anything? How is she? Is the ring still working? Did he find out where she was? Anything to help. But all he did was slowly shake his head and turned around to look me square in the eyes.

"I did see her," he said, answering my first question. "It took a while, but I did finally get to her. She seems to be more aggressive, like the ring isn't even there. But it's still working, but just barely. Probably only for the rest of the night."

"But did you find out where she is?" I asked, trying to get everything out of him.

He looked down, then slowly back up before answering. "They're still in Vegas. She doesn't really know where, but she thinks they're underground somewhere because it's always dark and cold. But she said she's heard from a few of them that they plan on going somewhere else tonight. Which is in a few hours." I whispered the last sentence, not really wanting me to get angry that we were so close, but yet so far away at the same time.

I couldn't say anything as everything took time to register in my mind. How could she not know where exactly they are? I know they must want her not to go outside, not wanting her to possibly run off. "When you saw her, what room, or place, were you guys at?"

"I don't really know. All I really know is that it was dark, cold, and clammy. And kind of damp. Like a basement, or maybe an underground tunnel. But I think it was a basement because whenever any of us walked, boards creaked. So it was probably somewhere old too. But I'm just guessing."

"Actually, that helps a lot. So it must be an old building. If it was the tunnels or sewers, it would of smelled. Or can you smell things when you dream-walk?"

"Yeah, I can. But I didn't really smell anything but the nasty smell of Strigoi's."

"So it's not the sewers or anything because you didn't smell dirt like in a tunnel or sewage?"

"Nope, just stuff like dead flesh. Like the Strigoi's."

"So now we're on the hunt of an old building? Let's go," I said as stared at Christian and Dimitri squeezed my hand. "We have to find her tonight."

* * *

**I'll try to update soon, but i can't promise anything, even though I do have the next few chapters ready.**

**Please RESPOND...**


	29. Searching

**Sorry, but I don't always have access to the internet.**

**I hope you like it, even though I still kind of have writers block,  
and I didn't really proffread, I just scaned it.**

**Please R&R...**

* * *

**Searching – 28**

We didn't stop for the rest of the night. We drove up and down every rode, searching every creepy house that we came along, and then some. Well, I didn't really search, Dimitri made the other guardians, whose names I still don't really know, go in first. But who could blame him?

But after fifteen or more of the houses that we searched, we still didn't find anything. Christian kept wanting to go in every house, not risk jumping over the one that they were really in. It was getting later, and the Strigoi were probably about to be moving. It started to drive me crazy. If they were actually going to be moving on today, we needed to find them within the hour, or it might just be too late.

Eventually, we did start to search some other houses that didn't really look like places Strigoi would be, but we had to give them a shot, even though it did slow us down a bit.

By the time we only had about fifteen minutes left before we guessed that the Strigoi would be moving around, I was pretty much crazy. I kept thinking that if we didn't find her tonight, then we might not ever find her again. And I definitely did not want to risk that.

When I was about to go completely out of my mind, I remembered what had happened at the airport when Lissa was taken. At the thought, I felt like I wanted to jump with joy. Why didn't I think of it earlier? It's so simple. I could just sense them from the front porch, I didn't really have to go all the way in and search everywhere.

So at the next house that we came to, as I stepped on the front porch, I yelled 'Nope' and headed to the next house.

"What do mean _no_?" Christian had practically shouted at me. "How are you so certain?"

"Well I just remembered about what I found out at the airport when Lissa was taken. At first I thought it was just the pregnancy, but then it hit me," I explained to them all. "Even though the bond is gone from Lissa and me, I can still feel the weird feeling that lets me know when Strigoi are near."

"_What_?" Christian yelled in my face. "And you're just telling us this now?"

"I just remembered," I shouted back, shoving Christian out of my face. "Don't blame me. I've been as freaked out as all of you. I've known her longer than any of you." I knew my face was red, I've been holding all this in for hours, waiting to find Lissa, and now Christian just wants to yell at me; no way.

"Well now we know," Dimitri said, standing between Christian and me. "So let's make a move on it, or we _will_ lose her." He pulled me after him, shoving me in the passenger seat. "Do you think you can feel them on the road?" he asked me.

"I don't really know. I'll probably have to be near the house, probably on the porch, unless there are a lot of them."

"Well, okay." And at that, we checked every house, wishing the right one would come around soon.

I knew we were probably almost out of time; it was almost completely dark outside, and Christian and Adrian looked exhausted. Probably having to do with being in the sun, even if they were in the van the whole time, it still slows them down. I told them to just rest a bit, that I'd wake them if we found anything, but they just argued. But eventually, they did dose off a bit.

After a few blocks of not finding anything, some of the guardians wanted to call it a night. They weren't really tired, just bored. But so was I, I hate staying still for too long. I am Rosemarie Hathaway after all, I don't do with waiting.

But eventually, after a few more blocks of driving and running to the porch like crazy, I started feeling dizzy and light headed. I almost tripped over myself, and tried to grab a railing, but missed it. But like always, Dimitri caught me just in time.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a worried look.

"Yeah," I said as I looked around, wondering how I could have tripped on myself. I'm always on the lookout, how could I let myself do that. "I just have a weird feeling." As I was saying it, it hit me that it could be the Strigoi's nearby. I looked up at Dimitri, seeing him have the same look. "Go wake Adrian and Christian," I told another guardian nearby. "Fast!" I straightened myself up, trying to be calm as I stepped forward a little, feeling sicker and sicker. "There must be a lot," I whispered. "Because we're not even close to the basement and I already feel like passing out, not that I will," I said quickly as Dimitri looked worriedly at me.

Christian and Adrian came running up fast, looking much better with their little nap. "We're ready when you guys are." I looked at Christian, seeing him eye the door, ready for anything. Then I looked at Adrian, seeing him sweat a bit.

"Are you okay Adrian?" I whispered. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," he replied, shoeing me away. "Just nervous. And I don't really know if I equipped the stake right. I can feel something different about it, but I don't know if it's enough."

"Well just hope it is," I said as I motioned for a guardian to slowly, and quietly open the door. "Ready?" I looked at everyone, seeing them grip their stakes and nod. "Alright, let's go," I whispered as I stepped in the door right behind Dimitri.

_Adrian's POV_

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I have been practicing a lot. Day and night. But gosh, I'm so nervous. This is Lissa after all.

We rounded a corner, only see darkness everywhere we looked. At least we have better sight than humans, 'cause if we didn't, this would really suck.

I was right behind Rose, trying to stay calm, which was hard since my grip on the stake was already all sweaty. Rose kept looking back at me and smiling, trying to reassure me, which actually helped a bit. Just seeing Rose not totally lose it was helping. But she was Rosemarie Hathaway; she never lost it, that's just how she is. If only I had more convenience like her.

We all stood there in the dark, staring around so we knew the place better. There was stairs to our right, leading upstairs, and then there was a kitchen in front of us. Right now we stood near the living room, by a door that was probably a closet. Dimitri slowly walked forward, looking around every corner before emerging into the next room.

He had half of the group; Abe, Janine, Christian, Sonya, Mia, Eddie, and four 'nameless' guardians go search one half of the house while the other half; Mikhail, Dimitri, Rose, myself, and the other six 'nameless' guardians search the other half.

So my group, we headed into the kitchen and looked around, looking in doors leading to the basement. We even looked in the pantry, just to have that remind me that I was starting to get hungry, oh great. Then we went pass the kitchen that we into the dining room, then lead into the study, or dean if you want to call it that. There were three doors in the study that I saw; making me think one of them has to be to the basement.

"Which one first?" I asked, looking at Rose and Dimitri, since they were obviously the leaders here.

"How about that one by the desk," Rose said, looking at Dimitri and then slowly walking to the door she pointed at. When she laid her hand on the knob, I had the urge to reach out and stop her. But it had to be done.

She slowly turned the knob and raised her stake; Dimitri crouched by the door, ready to pounce. I raised my stake and hid behind the desk, I know, I'm such a wimp, but I've never really fought a Strigoi before, so I didn't know what to expect.

She thrust opened the door as the other guardians, along with Mikhail, barged into the room, not evening making that much noise.

"Just the bathroom," Mikhail said as he went in and looked around. "All clear," he said softly as he lowered his stake and came out. "Which one next?" he asked as he pointed at the two remaining doors.

"How about the doors closest to the door we came in at?" I suggested as I stood up from behind the desk. Everyone nodded as Dimitri reached for the knob and turned it, opening it slightly before yanking it open.

"Nope, just a closet," one of the guardians said. "One more now." He slowly walking to the remaining door and opened it slowly. We all leaned in to look inside, just to see darkness.

_Rose's POV_

As the guardian opened the door wider, Dimitri slowly peaked his head inside to look around. He pushed the door open further and stepped inside. "Get the other group over here fast," he said as he walked back out and found a flashlight on the desk.

We stood there, getting ready and waiting for the others silently. This was our opportunity to save Lissa. It was now or never.


	30. Attack

**It's on!...**

* * *

**Attack – 29**

_We stood there, getting ready and waiting for the others silently. This was our opportunity to save Lissa. It was now or never._ I really felt sick now, knowing that the Strigoi were just beyond this door. Knowing that Lissa was down there.

"Okay," I heard behind me. "We're here." I looked back to see the other group ready with their stakes. I nodded at them and looked back at Dimitri, ready to head down.

I stood by Adrian, trying to give him convenience while we got everything organized. We definitely couldn't mess this up. It's either them, or us, hopefully them; I really don't want to do today.

"Ready?" Dimitri whispered.

"Ready." Everyone said together. We started forward, readying our stakes as we descended down the stairs. I kept looking at Adrian, seeing if he was ready to turn back yet or not. I know he hadn't really killed a Strigoi before, and since it was Lissa we were talking about, it would be even harder. Lissa was like a sister to him.

We reached the bottom of the stairs in no time, trying to look around, but there was no light but the flashlight Dimitri took. He shone it around, trying to keep it low so they wouldn't see us first. But it was pretty hard when it was completely pitch black. I stayed right by Dimitri and Adrian the whole time, with Christian and Eddie right behind me, with Mia right by Eddie. Then Mikhail, Sonya, Janine, and Abe by our side, with the other guardians all around us like a circle. We were pretty much guarded.

We walked further into the darkness, making me feel like this basement just kept on going forever. With each step though, I felt sicker and sicker, letting me know we were headed in the right way. I could hear some heavy breathing nearby, but not being able to know if it was ours or theirs. I thought some of it had to be theirs, 'cause some of it sounded like snoring. I tried to look at Dimitri to ask him if he could hear it, but it was too dark to see. All I could do was make out shapes.

By the time I thought that we should be near the wall, I saw a small light and could see a few hunched over shapes. It had to be them. I was just wondering how we were going to fight them in the dark, but then the lights came shouting on, blinding all of us.

"Well, well," I heard a deep male voice saw somewhere. "It's about time. I knew you were on our tails, but I had no idea you brought backup dear Rosemarie." I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the figures, but it was no help. I rubbed my eyes while getting pulled back against someone, probably Dimitri. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them, seeing a little better. "Oh my, what seems to be wrong Rose?" I looked around, seeing better now that my eyes had adjusted a bit, and could see the person that had talked to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking him in the eyes as my eyes finally adjusted all the way. Robert! I glared at him as I heard someone chuckle evilly.

"What do you think he wants Rose," I heard a familiar voice. So familiar it made a tear fall down my cheek. I turned just to find Lissa, my poor Lissa.

"And what's that suppose to mean? I thought he had what he wanted." I looked around, just now noticing all the Strigoi that were here. There was at least between twenty and thirty. And there were only twenty of us.

"My dear Rose. Boy do you have it so wrong. I just have one thing out of many that I need. Lissa was just step one. Really step two, but whatever."

"And what was step one?" I asked, trying to stale him so everyone could get ready and attack.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Well, it seems like you're going to kill us anyways, so why not just tell us. Tell us how smart you think you are."

"Oh, and why do you think I'd want to kill you?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it? You draw us out to get Lissa back, so you could kill us."

"Oh, no. You have it wrong, _again_. You're more useful to us alive." I looked at him, seeing what he truly meant by that.

"Who said we'd turn for you?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he replied, slowly walking circle around us. "I can just make you."

"I'd rather die," I spat out, not even caring that Dimitri squeezed my arm to calm down.

"Oh, but that's not even a choice for you."

"So Lissa had a choice, but we don't?"

"Yeap," he said, not even going to say anything about how I knew she was given a choice. "Even if I had killed her, you would have still come to me to kill me, or at least try to."

"How are you so sure?" He was completely right though.

"I know how you and Lissa are. You'd risk your live for hers."

"Not anymore," I whispered, making Lissa look at me sad.

"Oh yeah. Lissa told me about that. That's another reason you don't have a choice. It's more valuable than you actually."

"And how is that?" I asked confused.

"Well, it is a little you, mixed with Dimitri. Some of us," he said, gesturing to all the Strigoi, "Already know how Dimitri is as a Strigoi. And since it's you and Dimitri together, it'll be even better, stronger, than anything." I stepped back, bumping into Dimitri, not wanting to believe anything he's saying. But it does make sense if you think about it.

"You can't have it," I said, shaking my head and grabbing my stomach. "I won't let you."

"Neither will I," Dimitri said.

"Or us," everyone else said, grabbing their stakes harder.

"That's what I thought you'd say. But you guys don't have a choice, remember?" he said, his eyes getting redder by the moment. He raised his hand up, and then tossed it back down, making all the Strigoi get up and walk forward, except Lissa who stood still. I looked at her, trying to tell her I loved her with my eyes. I think it worked for a second, because she looked down, then back up with red eyes.

Some of the 'no name' guardians ran forward with their stakes raised high, attacking any Strigoi that dared to come forward. I heard Robert yelling orders around, one for sure was to not kill me. I saw one of our guardians fall as a Strigoi cracked his neck and bite him. Then another guardian staked him from behind as he went for someone else.

A few Strigoi got passed all the guardians, running into Mikhail and Abe and the others. Abe, being the show off that he was, kicked a Strigoi in the stomach, knocking him into some other Strigois before running and staking it in the heart. I yelled like a damn lunatic as he pulled the stake back out and headed for anything Strigoi.

Christian was already working on setting some Strigoi on fire, and Mia was using her water, from some in the corner of the basement, to whip some Strigoi and try to drown them, but there wasn't that much water. Dimitri told me to stay close to him and Adrian, so we went around, trying to get to Robert and Lissa.

Robert yelled some more orders, then grabbed Lissa and made a run for the stairs. "Not so fast," I yelled at Robert, running after him, leaving Dimitri to fight Strigoi and Adrian trying to catch up with me. I yelled at Sonya and Janine to block them, but just as they were about to move, some Strigoi blocked them. "Why?" I shouted, trying to be heard. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Robert asked innocently.

I pointed all around us, "This?"

"Creating an army?"

"No, having a picnic. Dhh?"

"You don't get it, do you? It all started with you Rose."

"What do you mean? What did I do to you?"

"WHAT?" he yelled, eyes turning bright red again. "Don't act like you don't remember?" I looked at him, still confused. What the hell was he talking about? "Dear Rose, let me explain-"

"Please do." I said, interrupting him, which just made him turn redder.

"Well, since you don't seem to remember anything, it all started when me and my dear brother tried to help you. AND WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO? YOU KILLED HIM." I looked at him, still pretty confused. Okay, so yeah, I remember I killed Victor, but I didn't mean to. He attacked me, and then the darkness from Lissa's spirit usage got to me.

"If you don't recall, he attacked _me_ first."

"I don't giving a flying fuck Rose. All I know is that you're going to pay." He turned and ran up the stairs, with me at his heels the whole time. When he reached the top, the door turned into flames. I smiled as I knew who did it, the one and only, Christian Ozera.

"Thanks," I yelled to Christian as he turned and attacked another Strigoi, staking him in no time. I looked at Robert, then Lissa, seeing her look around crazy.

"Kill her," Robert shouted to Lissa. "Just make sure that child of hers," he said pointing at my stomach, "Is gone." And with that he kicked the door open, ignoring the flames, and ran out, leaving Lissa to glare at us through red eyes.


	31. Finishing Them Off

**Sorry, I only got one chapter this time.  
But I hope you enjoy.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Finishing Them Off - 30**

_Lissa glared at us through red eyes._ Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I looked around to see Dimitri surrounded with Strigoi all around him, most of them dead. I saw Janine and Sonya at the bottom of the stair, blocking a large group of Strigoi from running up. Eddie, Christian, Mikhail, Abe and Mia were cornered with another large group of Strigoi. All the other guardians, that weren't dead, were also cornered. I looked at Adrian beside me, seeing him staring at me, asking for some kind of help.

"STOP!" I heard Lissa yell. All the Strigoi looked up at her, awaiting orders. She tilted her head to the side and growled, something I would have never expected from her. "What are you going to do?" she asked me. "Kill me?"

"No Lissa," I whispered, knowing she can hear me with her Strigoi hearing. "What I promised to. Save you."

"Ha, and how are you going to do that?" I smiled at her and gestured to Adrian. "With what?" I held his hand up, showing off the stake in his hand. "What?" I looked down confused, seeing his hand empty. Lissa chuckled softly as I got wide eyed.

"Where'd it go Adrian?" I shouted. He looked down and around, then shrugged. What the fuck? "Then I guess you _will_ have to die." I jumped forward, just to get thrown back as another fire wall went around Lissa. "Christian. It has to be done."

"Not like this," he shouted as he jumped on a Strigoi that wasn't looking, since they were all still staring at Lissa, and staked him in the heart, then another. Dimitri did the same, finishing the rest that was around him, and helping everyone else. Abe pushed his way out, staking two Strigoi in his way and made his way to Janine and Sonya.

The wall around Lissa slowly went out, and I kicked Lissa's legs, making her fall on her face. She struggled and got a few punches in on my face, hitting me square in the eye before I grabbed her arms. I was about to stake her, but I heard her yelp, just like the old Lissa, sounding helpless. Adrian jumped on her too, ripping his shirt and tied it around her wrist as I hit her in the head with the hilt of my stake, knocking her out.

The Strigoi at the bottom of the stairs were finally all dead, and Abe and Janine came to hold Lissa. I went back down with Sonya and helped finish off the Strigoi; I had to kill something tonight since Robert got away.

After about twenty minutes or more, who knew when we were down _here_, we finally staked all the Strigoi. I was breathless, and there was so much blood everywhere. The only people left was; Dimitri, Mia, Janine, Abe, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mikhail, Sonya, one other guardian, and me. Everyone had marks showing what happened here. Sonya had a big gash in her arm, Eddie looked like he was on the edge of passing out, Christian was sweating all over the place, Mikhail had a black eye already and a chipped tooth, and everyone else had scratches and bruises everywhere. We were just a big pile of mess.

I looked at the fallen guardians and Strigoi, wondering what to do about them. The Strigoi, all we had to do was set them in the sun and they'd be taken care of. But the rest, we had to bury. I looked at Dimitri as he ripped the sleeve of his shirt and walked over to me. "Here," he said, touching my face with his sleeve. When he touched my cheek, I flinched back and groaned. I threw my hand up and looked at it, just to see blood. What the heck? When did that happen? I didn't even feel it. "Sorry," Dimitri said as he handed me his sleeve. "And your eye is pretty dark now." Oh yeah, Lissa actually got in a pretty good punch.

I walked back upstairs, seeing Adrian, Abe, and Janine holding an unconscious Lissa. "We've got to chain her up. She'll be able to get through that," I said as I went back into the study room. I sat in the first chair that I could and held the fabric to my cheek, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here," Dimitri said when he came up the stairs. "Let's go to the bathroom." I didn't argue, I just got up without a word and followed. I was too exhausted to do anything else.

While in the bathroom, I heard everyone else shuffle up the stairs. Everyone was grunting in pain, and who can blame them. This could have gone much worse. We could have lost way more than just nine with of many Strigoi there were.

After Dimitri cleaned me all up, I fixed his scratches and then we went to look at how everyone else was doing. Everyone had pretty much cleaned all their wounds; we just had to clean the place up now. But as I started back for the basement, Dimitri told me to just handle Lissa; he didn't want me to be lifting things. Being pregnant really sucks sometimes. The only good thing about it is I can yell at people whenever, and blame it on being pregnant.

So I went with Adrian and my parents to find something super strong to tie Lissa up with. Since Adrian lost his stake, and it took forever to equip one with spirit, we just had to watch her. Which is definitely going to be a challenge since we're so far from court.

We eventually found some rope and thick chains in an upstairs closet. Whoever owned this house, I really thank them now. They had a lot things that came in handy. Because we also found some duct tape and handcuffs. We took all of it and headed for the van with Lissa. She was going to be riding with Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and me.

First we roped her, then wrapped her in the heavy, thick chains, then handcuffed her, and then finally wrapped tape around her wrists, ankles, and then on her mouth, just in case. Then we sat her in the back seat, and somehow we managed to use the rest of the rope and chain we had and tied her to the seat. Then, because she was Strigoi, we blacked out the window with some duct tape and also tape up blankets to the window and behind the driver and passenger seat so the light from the front window wouldn't get to her, but people could still watch her.

After Lissa was safely secure in the van, I went back inside to help Dimitri with anything that I could. But they were pretty much done with everything; they just had to mop up the blood, yuck. So I helped by throwing water on the floor, and then I went back outside, seeing that it was almost light outside. Gosh, it took us that long?

Anyways, we soon all loaded in the vans, ready to get Lissa somewhere so everyone was safe until Adrian could get another stake equipped with spirit. But it was starting to get lighter by the minute, and we really couldn't stop at a hotel since we just got Lissa situated. So we decided to take turns sleeping. Two people would stay awake at a time, the driver, and one to watch over Lissa just in case we woke up. We ended up deciding that Dimitri would drive, and Christian would stay to watch Lissa, while I tried to sleep in the passenger seat, and Adrian tried in the back with Christian.

_Christian's POV_

Since I volunteered myself to stay up and watch over Lissa, I had to sit in the darkened out van with a sleeping Adrian by my side. How could he sleep through all this? All the horns honking and the van kept hitting bumps. I probably couldn't sleep even if I tried. So I sat here, thinking of what to do since everyone else was asleep, other than Dimitri of course. So I slid in the back by Lissa to grab a snack out of the box. I ended up grabbing some peanut butter crackers. But as I turned back around to get back in my seat, the chains around Lissa started to jangle.

I slowly looked up at Lissa, locking eyes with her, and slightly smiling. For a second I thought she might of smiled back, it was hard to tell with her mouth being taped, but then she squinted at me like she was pissed, which of course she had to be, she was chained up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. "But it's for your own good." I stared at her, really trying not to cry to see the woman I love all chained up. I blinked back some tears as I stared at her red ringed eyes. "I love you Lissa," I whispered as I closed my eyes. When I looked back up, her eyes were normal, and I saw a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**I didn't want them to turn her back quite yet, so i improvised.  
I still have things, and places, that i wanted them to do before Lissa was fixed, saved.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update ASAP... :D**


	32. Heading Back

**Heading Back – 31**

_Rose's POV_

I woke up and it was already dark again. I had slept all day, damn. How could I have done that? I guess I was more tired than I thought. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked Dimitri.

"Because you're so beautiful when you sleep," said a teasing voice. What the heck?

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"What, am I not allowed to drive now?" Adrian asked.

"Not with me in the car, you're not," I teased. "And really, why didn't y'all wake me? I was asleep all day, literally."

"And like I said, you're beautiful when you sleep. And we all thought you needed you're rest, with fighting and being pregnant and all."

"Aww, how nice of y'all. But I didn't need to sleep all day."

"And Dimitri told me that I better not wake you or else." I smiled as I pictured Dimitri threaten Adrian.

"So how long have you being driving?"

"For two hours. I told him I would have driven sooner, but I guess he didn't want to leave your side. And who can blame him," he said as he smiled at me.

"What about Christian?"

"He's still watching Lissa."

"Still? He should be exhausted."

"Oh, I let him sleep for a few hours until Dimitri finally got tired. Now Dimitri's asleep and Christian is up again."

"Did I hear my name?" Christian whispered as he peaked through the curtains that we made with blankets to block off the sun in the back.

"Yes you did," Adrian answered. "Rose had a dream about you."

"Oh no I didn't."

"Don't deny it Rose."

"Whatever. Just because you dreamed of him doesn't mean I did."

"Eww, gross. I don't roll that way, and everyone knows that."

"Even if y'all did dream of me," Christian jumped between our bickering, "I already have myself a woman."

"Yeah, okay." I smiled as it felt like old days again, or at least for the moment.

So we talked up front for a while, just joking around and stuff, before I slid in the back to watch Lissa. She was still in the same place that we had put her, why wouldn't she be, she was chained up after all. When I looked at her, she just glared back with red eyes. Eesh, if I had to say, that is one of the things that I hate about Strigoi, and their stench. But Lissa hasn't gotten to the smelling bad part yet, and I plan not to let that happen.

Of course Adrian had to equip another stake with spirit before we could change her back, which is going to take some time. I don't really know how hard it is, but I know it's pretty darn hard because of how Adrian and Lissa always go on about it. If only we knew another spirit user that was better at it.

A few more hours later, Dimitri woke back up with Lissa going crazy in the back seat. She was kicking and shoving, trying to get undone. But she could do that all day, she'd never get free, I made sure of that.

"Go ahead Lissa," I said, not even looking at her. "You can't get free. So try as long as you like."

"Mmmm mmm mmm mmmmm. . ." Lissa said with the duct tape over her mouth.

"What? Can't hear you." I really hate being mean to Lissa. But this wasn't the Lissa that I loved and cared about. This is supposed to be a killing machine.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmm. . ." Lissa groaned again. She threw her head back and did something that sounded like a growl.

"Just take the tape off," Christian said as peaked through from the front.

"You're supposed to be asleep," I said. "And fine." I reached forward and pulled the tape off fast and jumped back next to Dimitri.

"Ouuch," Lissa yelled. "You're going to pay for that. How could you fucking tie me up? I'm never going to fucking forget this."

"Lissa!" I shouted. "Shut up." She stared at me with her mouth wide open, ready to yell some more, as her eyes turned red again. "You know we had to do this Lissa. I of all people didn't want to do this to you. But Adrian," I pointed to the front, "Lost his stupid stake at the last moment."

"Yeah, I was there, I remember," she mumbled. She looked away at the floor, hiding the fact that her eyes were slowly going back to normal. I of all people knew how Strigoi acted. Dimitri also did, but in a different way since he was a Strigoi, and Sonya. But it's still sad to see Lissa like this. The only good thing about her being like this is that she is controlled by spirit.

After an hour of talking with Lissa, with her actually not going crazy, she fell back asleep. It's not like she had much to do since she was tied down after all. Dimitri took his place back in the driver's seat so Adrian could sit back and try to equip another stake with spirit, which is going to take a lot of time since he's not as good as Lissa with equipping things.

"Don't say a word," Adrian muttered to me as he closed his eyes, holding the stake in his lap.

"I wasn't even going too," I said.

"Whatever Rose. I know you better than you think. And I know how you don't like to keep your mouth shut."

"What-?" He opened one of his eyes and laughed at me. "I hate you," I muttered as I turned towards the window, just to remember that a curtain blocked my way, and it was light out now.

"No matter how many times you say that, I know you still love me."

"Just work on the stake," I mumbled as I kicked his leg.

"See, I knew you were going to say something." I ignored him as I laid down, kicking my feet on the back of the seat. This pregnancy really makes me tired a lot, I hate it.

I fell asleep real fast, which is still weird to me since it used to take me forever to go to sleep without Dimitri by my side. And right when I fell asleep, Lissa opened her eyes and glared at me, tilting her head to the side like she was stalking her prey. Her eyes glared a bright red as Adrian kept his eyes closed trying to equip the stake. But after a while his head fell forward into a deep sleep. Dimitri and Christian were softly talking in the front seat, joking around about guy stuff.

The next thing I know, Lissa has somehow got her hands free and has gotten the duct tape off her mouth. She slowly tries to get the chains and rope off of her without too much noise, all the while never taking her eyes off of me.

After a few minutes, Lissa slowly stands up, as far as she can until her head is near the ceiling of the van, and stands over me with bright red eyes. She extended her hand forward, reaching out to me. Just as she was about to touch me, Adrian moved beside me, causing Lissa to jump back and stare at him. She glared back at me, then back at him and grinned. She extended her hand again, but towards Adrian as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back, waking him up. He tried to scream, but Lissa covered his mouth with her hand as she bit his neck.

I watched her, not being able to do anything as she drank him dry. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't move. It was like I was tied down now instead of Lissa. All I could do was watch.

Lissa threw Adrian in the very back and looked back at me. She still had the grin on her face with some blood at the corner of her mouth. She extended her hand out to me again, laughing when she finally touched me.

"It's mine," she whispered, confusing the heck out of me. I wanted to reply, to shove her away, but I couldn't. She moved her hand to my stomach and grinned some more, showing her teeth as she looked down at me. She slowly lifted my shirt up, revealing my belly.

"No," I screamed, but nobody could hear me. I tried to move, do anything to get her away from me or to get Dimitri to help me, but I was stuck in place. Lissa chuckled as she ran one of her nails across my stomach, cutting into my flesh. I screamed in pain as she kept cutting into my stomach with blood squirting everywhere, laughing as she stuck one of her hands in my stomach. I felt helpless as she kept at it, I couldn't do anything to stop her, no matter how much I tried.

When she finally stopped, she dug her hand out of me, pulling out what was supposed to be my one month old baby.

* * *

**I know, I don't really like it either, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.**

**I just thought it would make people think more and like it.**

**Anyways, please RESPOND...**


	33. Chains

**Chains – 32**

_ When she finally stopped, she dug her hand out of me, pulling out what was supposed to be my one month old baby._

I finally was able to move as I jumped up from my seat, kicking my legs and screaming as I reached for my stomach. A startled Adrian grabs me and shushes me as I try to hit him away from me. What the-? How? I'm so confused right now. What just happened?

I look back at Lissa, seeing her still asleep. Christian rushes back from the front seat, a worried look on his face. "What the heck happened?"

"I don't know," Adrian said as he tried to grab me again. "She was sound asleep, and then the next thing I know is that she wakes up kicking and screaming." He finally gets ahold of me, moving my hair from my face and rocking me back and forth.

The van suddenly stops as Dimitri looks back at us, worried about me. He looks back and forth at everyone before he turns off the engine and comes to sit by me, pulling me away from Adrian. I put my face on his neck as I cried silently, trying not to look at Lissa. "What happened Roza?" Dimitri asked as I quieted down.

"She can't have it," I whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear myself.

"What?" Dimitri whispered as he pulled me back and whipped tears from my cheeks.

"I won't let her," I mumbled louder than before. "I won't let her."

"Who?" But all I did was stare angrily at Lissa. I guess Christian and Adrian figured it out, because they both went and looked at Lissa's chains.

"She's secure, she's not going anywhere any time soon," Christian said while staring at Lissa with loving eyes, even with what she is. But I just shook my head and glared at her, daring her to try me. There is no way she is going to have my baby, even if it was _just_ a dream.

"What wrong Roza? Lissa's tied down, she can't hurt you. You have nothing to be worried about." But no matter how much it said it, I couldn't stop picturing Lissa reaching into my stomach and stealing my baby. Dimitri's baby. Our baby.

I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and repeated again, "I won't let her have our baby."

"Who said she wanted our baby?" he asked me, getting more worried.

"I saw her. She took it from me. Just reached into me and took it. I won't let that happen. No. Matter. What." I shook my head and closed my eyes, resting my head against Dimitri's chest and he smoothed out my hair.

"What do you mean you saw her?" Christian asked confused, looking back and forth from me and Lissa. "Because if you hadn't noticed, she's still definitely tied up. How could she even hurt you?"

"I don't know, okay," I yelled. "It seemed so real, just like the last 'dream' I had with her." I closed my eyes again, feeling tears stream down my face again. "It just seemed so real."

"Well what happened Roza?"

"Everything looked exactly how it did before I feel asleep. And then right when I closed my eyes, Lissa opened hers and glared at me." I looked back at Lissa, seeing her the same, with her eyes closed and her chest moving steadily, being asleep. "Her eyes were bright red as she somehow got free and hovered over me, reaching out to me." I let another tear fall as I thought about what happened next. "Then Adrian was beside me with the stake, but he had fallen asleep. Then he stirred in his sleep and it startled Lissa." I stifled as I continued. "I guess she thought he was a threat because she went to him and- and drain him, of blood." I looked up at Adrian then, seeing him before, fully alive. "After she was finished, she came back to me and ran her nails over my stomach, cutting into me. And no matter how much I screamed and tried to get free, I couldn't move. I finally woke up after she dug through my stomach and grabbed what was my baby," I finished telling them my dream with my eyes closed, remembering the look on Lissa's face as she held my one month old baby, not even alive yet.

"It was just a dream," Dimitri whispered in my ear as he held me close to him. "That will never happen."

"I. . . I know. It ju. . just felt so rea. . real," I sobbed. We stayed like that for a while until I finally fell back to sleep and Christian got to drive.

_**A Week Later…**_

We made it back to court a day ago, already calling ahead to get a cell ready for Lissa until Adrian got the stake ready. But Adrian was starting to doubt himself. He'd being trying every day, concentrating only on the stake, not even putting up with me. But so far, he's got nothing.

"How about you just try a ring, like Lissa did when she first started out equipping things?" I suggested. "Then maybe you could also give it to Lissa in the time being." I know he thought it sounded like a good idea, but he didn't say anything. No one ever acknowledges me when I actually come up with a good idea. But they always use my ideas, always just saying they had nothing better. "Okay, whatever. Just go ahead and ignore me. You and I both know it's a good idea and you'll use it." I walk away as Adrian peeks at me and shakes his head, throwing the stake aside and getting up.

"Fine Rose," he muttered. "I'll do it your way, but just this once. I don't want you to start thinking you're smart or anything."

"Whatever. You know I'm smart so stop saying otherwise." I smile at him as he holds out his hand. "What?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it? So you have to supply the ring, so come on, give it here."

"And what makes you think I have a ring. I'm not the jewelry type." Okay, so sometimes I am, but it's not like I'm telling him that. I only wear jewelry to special occasions, and when Dimitri gives it to me.

"Well I sure don't have a ring."

"I'll find you one," I mutter as I walk away. "Always leaving me with the work." It's not like it's actually hard to find a ring of some sort. Mia should have one; she always wears jewelry of some sort.

So I make my way to Mia's room, which is actually not that far from Adrian's. And when I get there, she's outside talking, flirting, with Eddie. Whoa, okay, so I knew she liked him and all, but it's still weird to see it. Well to actually see Eddie flirting back.

"Ach hmm," I clear my throat, making myself known. "Sorry to interrupt, but Adrian was wondering if you had a ring he could borrow?" I smile at Eddie, letting him know that I know what he was doing. He looks back at me, telling me to shut up, but come on, it's me, I never shut up. "So Eddie? How's it going?"

"Leave me alone Rose," he reply, not so loud for Mia to hear as she went inside to look for a ring.

"Oh, come on. I see the way you two look at each other." I sit beside him, lowering my voice. "You two clearly like each other, so what's stopping you to ask her out?"

"You."

"What? How am I stopping you?" He better not turn this on me, I didn't do anything.

"well actually, I was about to ask her. That is until you came up."

"Oh, oops." I smile at him as Mia comes back with a jewelry box, letting him know I'm sorry.

"Here's all the jewelry I don't wear anymore," she said as she opened the lid. "There are a lot of rings in it, but there's also some other jewelry if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that seems perfect. It's just that Adrian is having some trouble equipping the stake, so I thought he should try something smaller first."

"But didn't he already equip a stake before?" Mia asked. "So what's so hard about it this time?"

"I don't know. I guess he just got lucky last time. But it did take him a while last time, so maybe he can still do it, it's just he's getting agitated. And anyways, I thought if he could equip some rings with spirit we could give them to Lissa for the time being."

"Oh, well that's a great idea," Eddie said, looking at Mia with a smile then back at me. Gosh, he must really like her.

"Yeah, but of course Adrian had to ignore it at first. He hates it when I actually have good ideas." I smile and wave them good bye as I walk back to Adrian's room, seeing Mia sit back by Eddie and laugh at something he said.

After I gave the jewelry to Adrian, I left him alone to concentrate better as I went to see how Dimitri was doing with Lissa. Her ring had no effect on her anymore, and as him and some other guardians carried her to the cell, she wiggled around and tried to bit them. But eventually they finally got her locked up.

"How's she doing?" I asked Dimitri as I went down into the cellar.

"Good for now," he said as he hugged me to him. "But she keeps saying she's hunger but she won't eat anything but blood, but we don't really want to send one of the feeders down here because she'd just drain them."

"But you could watch her for that. You know she still hasn't made a kill yet. Maybe she won't kill them."

"I hidey doubt that. The only thing stopping her was her ring, and now that's gone."

"Yeah, but Adrian's in his room working on some more as we speak. He got tired of not having any success in the stake, so I suggested something smaller until he gets better at it."

"I thought you wanted him to hurry because you wanted Lissa back?"

"But I think we have Lissa taken care of till then, right?"

"We should." I look at Lissa, seeing her with her red eyes fixed on me, or rather my stomach. I slowly back up and hide behind Dimitri, not liking the look in her eyes. I guess Dimitri sees what I see, because he puts a hand to my stomach and looks me in the eye, trying to let me know that he'd do anything to protect me, us.

I grab his hand in mine, pulling him after me as I leave, telling the guard by the door to put more chains on Lissa.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please, if you will, _Resopnd_.  
I really want to know what everyone thinks..**


	34. A New Idea

**I didn't want to jump, but I didn't have any other ideas.  
So here you go, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**A New Idea – 33**

_**A Month Later…**_

Adrian still had no luck with equipping the stake with spirit. But he did equip a lot of Mia's jewelry, giving Lissa a necklace and a few rings to help her stay calm. We ended up finding some blood bags from a hospital for Lissa since we didn't want her to drain the feeders since that what Strigoi do. Everyone, especially Christian, was really starting to doubt Adrian, no matter how good he was getting with the small objects, which was surprisingly amazing.

"Do you even think he can do it anymore?" Christian whispered to me one day.

"Come one Christian," I whispered back with Adrian just in the other room. "Have some hope."

"But just because he did it once doesn't mean he can do it again. We have to find another way."

"What other way is there?" Mia asked, sitting beside her boyfriend, Eddie, who by the way finally asked her out two weeks ago.

"None," I replied, looking Christian in the eye. "That's why Adrian is our only hope." But in the back of my mind, there was something yelling at me to remember something, something important.

"But it's been over a month and he still doesn't have anything." We were all silent for quite a while, while we all thought of some kind of plan to help.

"What about Sonya Karp?" Eddie asked, everyone else having completely forgot that she was a spirit user.

"Nope," Dimitri answered from beside me.

"And why not?" Christian almost yelled at him.

"She's sworn off using spirit. Ever since she turned back form a Strigoi, she doesn't want to use it. And anyways, she doesn't know much about spirit. I already asked her a week ago when I noticed Adrian wasn't making any progress. She can grow things like Lissa and heal things, but she doesn't even like to do that with all the side effects it gives her."

"Well she's the only other spirit user we know," Eddie whispered, getting worried that we'd never be able to save Lissa. And then that's when I remembered what my mind has been yelling at me.

"Not exactly," I whispered, coming up with a plan.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked at the same time Adrian walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"Just thinking?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," Christian smirked.

"Just coming up with some plans," Dimitri said as I smacked Christian in the back of the head while Mia giggled.

"Plans for what?" Adrian asked confused.

"Well we've all noticed that you haven't made any progress, and we just need to hurry it along."

"Yeah, I don't know how much more of Strigoi Lissa I can handle," I said, missing my friend. "It's nothing personal, it's just we need to hurry. I hate seeing Lissa like this."

"I know that Rose," Adrian said, trying not to get angry that we've all turned on him. "It's not my fault. It's harder than you all think."

"I know that Adrian. I've watched Lissa struggle with it too. But it _has_ been over a month and you still have nothing." He looked down, defeated.

"Fine, so what do you have?"

"Nothing quite yet," I said. "But I will real soon." I stood up and started grabbing my stuff.

"What do you have that you're not telling the rest of us?" Adrian said, squinting his eyes at me.

"I'll let you all know after I make a few calls to check something out." I held out my hand to Dimitri, waiting for him to follow me. "I may need some of your help, please."

"Wow," Dimitri laughed, clearly shocked. "Rose Hathaway asking for help! I thought I'd never see the day."

"Oh, whatever. Are you going to help me or not?" He smiled at me as he followed me out the door, leaving everyone else to try and guess what I had up my sleeve.

"Roza?" Dimitri whined. I was in my room walking back and forth on the phone. "Why won't you tell me? I thought you wanted me to help? How am I supposed to do that if you won't even tell me?"

"Just hold on," I whispered, covering the phone with my hand. "I have to check if we can all get there first." He looked at me as I went back to talking on the phone.

"All set!" I said as I set the phone down on my desk.

"Can I ask for what?" Dimitri asked as he sat up on my bed, staying quiet as I was on the phone.

"We're all going on a trip to help Lissa. We have to be on the plane in three hours." I smiled at him as he looked at me confused.

"May I ask where we're going?"

"Nope. But I _will_ let you know that it's somewhere where you'll like, that's for sure." I hopped in his lap and kissed him, laughing as he tickled me.

"Tell me where and I'll stop," he chuckled as fell forward, knocking him on his back.

"Never," I squealed.

"Roza," he pleaded.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. Am I not allowed to give you a surprise every once in a while?"

"Of course you can. But right now we're supposed to be focusing on Lissa."

"I am. That's what this trip is mainly about. But I know you'll love it too, so it's a bonus." I laughed as he gave up trying to figure my plan out.

"So what did you need me for if you were planning on not telling me?"

"I just love you company. Is that wrong?"

"Nope, not at all." He kissed me again and rolled me over on my back, pulling my shirt up to see my stomach with a very small bump. "In another month we'll definitely be able to see that you're pregnant."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm going to be fat, there's always something wrong with that," I said, turning my head away from him.

"It's called pregnancy, its normal Roza." I looked back in his eyes, seeing that he wouldn't care one bit if I turned up as fat as an elephant, which hopefully I don't. I kissed him passionately, loving how he'd loved me no matter what.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

With one hour left for takeoff, and I still wasn't ready. After 'talking' with Dimitri for an hour, leaving two hours left to tell everyone to pack, I was actually starting to stress. What if they weren't even willing to help me? That would make this trip worthless. Well not completely worthless, it would make Dimitri happy to see some people.

"You're still not ready?" Adrian asked as he came knocking on my door. "This was your plan and you're the one taking the longest." I ignored him as I grabbed a few last things; I had no idea how long we were going to be, even though it was my idea. "Are you even listing to me Rose?"

"Oh, what?"

"I said, how are we going to get Lissa on the plane and settled? The sun's out." Oh, crap. I completely forgot about that.

"How about you come up with something for that? Dimitri and I have an appointment before we leave with my doctor." I threw another shirt in my bag and zipped it up, looking at Adrian as he looked at me. "What?"

"I know you're scared and all," he said as he walked toward me. "Even if you don't like to show it, but everything's going to be okay. With Lissa, with you, with your baby."

"I wasn't worried Adrian. Well for Lissa I am, but I'm okay. Seriously Adrian, I'm fine."

"Well I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you Rose. Always." He hugged me as a tear fell from my eye.

"I don't know if I want to go in," I say to Dimitri as we stand outside the doctor's office.

"All he's going to do is tell us is if the baby's still healthy," he said as he slowly opened the door. "I'm sure everything's fine Roza." I smiled at him, always loving the way he says my name in Russian.

"I know. But you know there's always a small chance that there's not?"

"Roza, I'm sure it all fine." He squeezed my hand and led me into the room, as my doctor came up to me and smiled.

"So how are you feeling Rose?" Was the first thing that he asked me.

"Great. But than great actually."

"That's good to hear. Well I'm just going to check a few things first, so if you'll have seat please." I sat down as the doctor got the ultra sound stuff ready, never letting go of Dimitri's hand.

"Dang," I squeal. "That stuff is cold." Dimitri chuckled beside me as the doctor slid the gel over my stomach.

"So far so good. The heart beat seem real good. You can't really see a picture of it yet, but real soon you will be able to."

"So everything's okay."

"Yeap. It seems your baby is extremely healthy. I'll have to say, whatever you're doing, just keep doing it."

"Wow. I'm not really doing anything special though, just my everyday stuff, but of course taking it easy like you said."

"That's wonderful. Well there's not much more I can do at this stage, so I think you're all set. And I've heard that you're headed out somewhere for quite a while, so I'm going to prescribe some medicine that you'll have to start taking at three months. I don't know when you'll be back, so in a little over two weeks, just take these once a day around noon after you eat. They're just vitamin pills, don't worry. It'll just help the baby grow stronger, but I doubt that it'll need that."

"Okay thank, will do," I smiled, thanking the doctor as we left and headed back to my room to get my stuff for the trip.


	35. Plane Ride

**Just to catch you all up,  
****Rose had an idea to help Lissa,  
but she hasn't told anyone.  
But it shouldn't really be that hard to tell what it is.  
It's actually not that hard to figure out.**

**But I hope you all enjoy.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Plane Ride – 34**

"So are you going to tell us yet or what?" Christian asked right after we got Lissa settled and we were about to takeoff. Adrian decided to just throw a huge, heavy blanket over Lissa to get her to the plane since it was still sunny out. Which worked, but took a while since she didn't want to stay still. Now we had her locked up in the back of the plane with chains and everything, just like she was in the van.

"Once we get in the air, sure," I said, throwing my bad down and plopping in the seat beside it with Dimitri. "Everyone needs to get settled down first."

"What? Is it that bad?"

"No. Unless you hate long distance trips."

"Dang it, I'm out," Adrian yelled. "I can't stand to be in one spot for too long." He chuckled as I glared at him. "I really don't. I know I sounded sarcastic, but it's true." I kept glaring at him until he sat down. "Okay, fine, but I'm only doing it for Lissa. Are you even sure that where ever we're going is going to help Lissa anyways?"

"Yes. It has to," I whispered the last part. "It's our last hope."

"Russia?" Adrian gasped.

"Yes, Russia," I smiled as I looked at Dimitri.

"What's in Russia?" Christian asked. "Other than what we all already know, Dimitri."

"Someone that we need to talk to," I said. "I should have thought of it sooner, but I guess I forgot with everything that's been going on."

"Who's there that you know Rose?" Adrian said as he relaxed on the seat across from me

"Don't you remember that I told you that I found another spirit user? Well that's where she's at," I stated. When Dimitri looked at me confusingly, I continued. "Her name is Oksana. She's a friend of your grandmother's."

"Oh, that explains it," Dimitri chuckled. "My grandmother is a weird one."

"Oksana wasn't weird at all. She's real sweet. Same as her husband, Mark."

"I'm sorry Rose, I haven't been back home for quite a while, I don't really remember. But I bet as soon as I see them, I'll remember."

"Maybe. But I know you'll all love them. Oksana is the one that gave me a spirit equipped ring. That's how I found out about it and told Lissa. I just hope she can equip a stake since it's different than jewelry." I smiled at Adrian since I was talking about how he's having trouble with it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Rose?" Adrian replied, looking out the window and away from me.

"No, I'm actually not," I replied back, which is actually true. "I'm just trying to save Lissa like the rest of us. It's nothing against you." I looked at Adrian, seeing that he had closed his eyes and wasn't even listening to me anymore. "Well anyways, I tried to call you mom Dimitri, but nobody answered. So I guess it's going to be a surprise visit, hope you're family's okay with that."

"They should be."

"And they're probably going to freak out when they see you alive, or not a Strigoi."

"Oh, I called them after I became myself again, so they already know."

"Yeah, but they'll still freak when they see you. You know they all really love you so much?" He smiled at me and hugged me to him.

"They love you too, they kept asking about you when I last talked to them."

"Really? Bad or good?"

"Good. Viktoria also wanted me to tell you she's sorry for what happened. She said you'd know what she was talking about. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell me?"

"She just went out with a guy and I followed her. The guy told me how he'd enjoy being with her and all since he had been with her sisters. That's when Abe showed up and took care of it, and she hated me for that."

"Well you did the right thing Rose."

"I know. But the look she gave me said that she would have never forgive me. I'm glad she did."

"You know what else they're going to freak out about?"

"Seeing Lissa like this?"

"Maybe, but that's not what I meant. I meant about finding out that you're pregnant." Oh yeah. I smiled at him as I laid me head on his shoulder and he rubbed my belly. I'm so lucky to have a man like Dimitri..

Throughout the whole plane ride, we only stopped once so the plane could fuel up. I wanted to takeoff immediately after, but everyone, even Christian, wanted to stay so they could stretch. So we ended eating at Chile's, while a few of the guardians stayed on the plane to watch Lissa. And to keep her not being grouchy, they found her some more blood bags.

About two hours later, after we all had eaten and then walked around a bit, we headed back to the plane for takeoff. Right when we got settled back in, I felt exhausted right away. And it didn't take very long at all for me to past back out while leaning on Dimitri.

A few hours later, everyone was chatting away loudly. I wanted to yell at them all to shut the hell up, but when I sat up and looked around, they were all laughing and it wanted me to know what they were talking about. They always like to do things without me, I really hate that.

"What's so funny?" I asked loudly. But nobody seemed to hear me. So I got up and walked behind Christian, nobody even seeing me, until I yell in his ear.

"What the fuck Rose," Christian yelled at me, grabbing his ear. "What was that for?"

"Well . . . I asked y'all a question, and being rude like always, y'all never answer me." I stood with my hands on my hips, staring all of them in the eyes. "So? Are you guys going to answer me or what?"

"Well we were playing cards, as you can see," Adrian replied as he pointed down at the table where all around. I looked down and suddenly got all red as I looked at all the cards lying around.

"Oh," I whispered, filling embarrassed. "Sorry." I started walking away but Adrian grabbed my wrist, turning me back around.

"You want to play?" he asked, looking in my eyes. "We actually just started a new game." I looked around at everyone, seeing what they thought, and they all just smiled at me, waiting for my reply.

"I don't know what you're playing." I said as I finally looked back at Adrian.

"Oh. Well it's quite simply actually. It's called Apples to Apples."

"Really? That's a weird name for a card name. What do you do in it? Where are the apples?" I looked around everywhere, but there were definitely no apples in sight. When I looked back up with a puzzled look, everyone started laughing.

"You don't play with apples. It's just a name. I don't really know why it's called that. But anyways, you can be on Dimitri's team until you get the hang of it, he's always lost anyways." Adrian grinned at Dimitri as he glared right back.

"Okay," I said as I walked around the table to Dimitri.

"First off," Mia started explaining. "Everyone has to start off with seven red cards, and you always have to have seven cards in your hand at all times. Then one person will lay down a green card which has a topic on it. Then everyone but the person who laid the green card down will lie a red card down that they think best fits the green card. And if you don't have anything, just lay whatever you want down; you just have to put something down. But you have to try to think like the person that laid the green card down 'cause they get to pick which card they like the best. And who's ever red card is chosen, they get the green card. Whoever reaches, let's say seven, green cards, they win. Do you understand?" I nodded as she started passing out the cards.

She ended up laying a green card down first, and then it went clockwise. At first I was pretty confused. But then I finally got what people were into, and I helped Dimitri lay the cards down. By the end of the game, Dimitri and I had won. We played two other rounds, with Dimitri and me winning again, before they realized that we should be on our own. But that didn't work, because I won every game after that and till we landed in Russia.

* * *

**I re-did this chapter becasue sometimes my computer is stupid and messes up and doesn't copy all of the text on, but here it is, again. Sorry about not putting all of it on last time and repeating some other stuff, so I bet it was probaly quite confusing.**


	36. Russia

**Russia – 35**

We weren't in Baia; the plane of course wouldn't land there. The closest we could get was a whole day's drive from there. But at least we finally made it to Russia; sitting in the plane forever was starting to get on my nerves, even though I was starting to have some fun at the end with Apples to Apples.

We all decided to stay in a hotel near the airport until Dimitri could finally get transportation for all of us. And by the time we were all situated, I, of course, ended up falling right back to sleep real fast. Lissa did too, which ended up staying in the room Dimitri and I were sharing. She's actually been asleep most of the plane ride too. Maybe Strigoi just didn't like to fly. Anyways, she was back to sleeping peacefully, never having made any attempt in trying to escape anymore.

A little after I had fallen asleep, I woke back up when Dimitri finally climbed into bed, having made arrangements for transportation in the morning. We were going to be taking the bus into Baia, and then we were going to surprise his family by showing up unannounced. And then of course, after all of that, we were going to go to Oksana's to help Lissa.

When I finally got back to sleep, realizing that we had about twenty-four hours until Lissa was hopefully completely back to normal, I had a nightmare that we wouldn't be able to save Lissa. That when we went to Oksana's house, Mark, her husband, was crying with an unmoving, lifeless body in his hands. Oksana had had her throat ripped out the night before, preventing us any hope, other than Adrian, and maybe Sonya, to saving Lissa.

The next morning, when Dimitri woke me up so I could hop in the shower before the bus came, I was sweating all over. And when Dimitri looked at me worried, thinking I was getting sick again, I told him about my nightmare. He assured me that it was just that, a dream, and I hopped in the shower and rinsed off.

The bus got here right after I got out of the shower and packed all my stuff. We practically made Lissa our dog as I pulled her along with a chain and Eddie had another chain so she wouldn't run at anyone. We tied her in the middle of the bus so we could all watch her, and then we were off when all of our luggage was in.

The bus ride to Baia took about three hours, gosh buses are so slow, and the whole ride there I stared out the window, thinking about what I was going to say to everyone. I usually wouldn't get nervous about all this kind of stuff. Rose Hathaway never got nervous or scared, well of course except for the doctor visits; I always hoped nothing would be wrong with my baby, and so far so good. But this is kind of different. We never get to see Dimitri's family. I already know they like me and all, and will most likely be happy for us for our first baby, but there's always the small chance that they changed their minds. And there's always Viktoria. Dimitri told me that she had forgiven me, but what if she really hadn't and was just wanting to make Dimitri feel good?

As we got into Baia, Abe and Janine, and some of the others, thought it best for most of everyone to stay at a hotel, since there couldn't possibly be enough room for all of us. So we ended up stopping at a hotel, which happened to be all the way on the other side of town.

So after they paid for rooms, since Dimitri and I would most likely be staying at his house, they dropped off all of their luggage and we all went to see Dimitri's family.

After we loaded into back into the bus and headed to the Belikov's, I actually started feeling better. We were getting real close to turning Lissa back to herself. It was just a matter of time if Oksana could equip a stake with spirit. I knew she was really good at equipping rings and such, she was the one that made one for me for the darkness that Lissa's spirit using did to me.

Dimitri and I were the first ones to go knock on his family's door while everyone else waited in the bus. I just hope they don't mind all the people that we brought. I knocked on the door as Dimitri squeezed my hand. At first nobody answered, which kind of scared me. We came all this way and now we had to wait. But as I started to get impatient, someone opened the door and just stared at us, like she had seen a ghost.

I smiled as I said hi, but she didn't say or do anything but blink a few times. "Hey Vickie," Dimitri said as he went forward and hugged his little sister. "Where is everyone?" She stared back in reply with her mouth hanging open and tears in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Dimitri. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Viktoria blinked a few more times before closing her mouth and smiling, finally registering that the big brother she hadn't seen for a while was right in front of her. "Dimka!" she squealed, using Dimitri's nickname. She giggled as he lifted her up and spun her around, hugging her to him. When he finally put her down, she squealed again as she looked at me. "Rose! What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just such a huge surprise." She babbled on and on as we smiled at.

"Well we just wanted to surprise you all," Dimitri answered when she quit babbling. "So where is everyone?" he asked again.

"Well Karolina and Sonya are at work, grandma went to Oksana's, and mom went grocery shopping. And I'm watching Paul with Nikolai." I smiled when I remembered that Nikolai had a huge crush on Viktoria, but she had yet to notice. Which just made me want to ask her is they were dating or not now. But of course I didn't, I didn't know if she wanted Dimitri to know about that or not.

"Well can we come in?" Dimitri asked, stepping aside so she could see everyone in the bus. She nodded and ran back inside as Dimitri motioned for everyone to come on in.

We waited a little over an hour until Dimitri's mom finally got home; all the while talking with Viktoria about everything that had happened since the last time I was here. Then we started telling her about the help we needed with Lissa, and she grew all excited about seeing a Strigoi up close. We had decided to leave Lissa in the bus with a few guardians until we got everyone aware of her so they wouldn't freak out.

I helped Olena put all her groceries away, all the while her smiling that she finally got to see her baby boy again, happy and healthy. She kept asking what made us finally come and she her all the way here in Russia, but she just told her we really, _really_ wanted to surprise her. Which she will be surprised once she hears that I'm expecting.

By the time all the groceries were put away, Sonya and Karolina, Dimitri's other sisters, and Yeva, their grandmother, walked in the door and then stopped in their tracks once they saw me, and then Dimitri's sitting in the living room. Sonya and Karolina were shocked to see me, but Yeva, she grinned like she knew I would be back here with Dimitri back to himself. She always seems to know everything. After his sisters finally registered that we were real, that they weren't seeing things, they rushed forward and gave Dimitri a big hug. Everyone laughed as he got tackled and was begging for air. Yeva didn't come rush up and hug anyone, but she was extremely happy by the way she couldn't stop smiling and looking at both of us. But then I guess she finally noticed everyone else that we had brought since the living room was crowded, and she looked at me with a questioning glare.

"They came to surprise us," Olena told Yeva when she stopped in the kitchen to get a drink. She said something in Russia in reply, which was something like 'I can see that.' But then she just walked to the backyard and sat in a recliner. "She's happy to see y'all," she assured us. "We just likes to sit out there in her chair, says it calms her. I don't know, but it seems to make her happy." She came into the living room carrying a huge tray of snakes and sat down between me and Dimitri. "So what's up with everyone?" she asked, looking at Dimitri.

"We came to surprise you guys," he answered.

"Yeah, so that's what I keep hearing. But there had to another reason to travel all the here, with all these people that I don't know. Well, I know Abe, but nobody else. So what's really up?" She stared Dimitri in the eyes, knowing he'd give under the pressure.

But instead of answering her question, he started introducing everyone. Starting with Abe since she already knew him, then to Janine, then Adrian, Christian, Mia Addie, Mikhail, and Sonya. Then he mentioned the other four guardians that came to protect them, and then Lissa, the queen.

"The queen's here?" she asked stunned. "Isn't she supposed to stay at court? Why is she here? Where is she anyways?" She looked all around the room, seeing everyone Dimitri named off, but when she thought about it in her head, seeing that people were missing. She looked back at Dimitri, waiting his answer.

"Okay," he started. "To answer your question from earlier, that's another reason way we came." He looked down at his lap, then at me, thinking of ways to say it.

"Come on Dimitri," Olena said. "You know you can tell me everything."

"Come on Dimka," Viktoria said from the other side of the living room. "You have to tell her." Olena looked at her youngest daughter, looking confused that she already knows what he wants to say.

"It's Lissa," I said. Olena looked at me then back at Dimitri, wanting to know what was going on. I opened my mouth to say more just as Yeva came back in and stood behind the couch. She said something in Russia again, probably something along the lines of 'Just go on'. So I looked back at Dimitri and went on, asking them for our help. "Well right now Lissa isn't herself. She got kidnapped by some Strigoi about two months ago." Olena stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "They tortured her for a month, and then finally turned her into one of them. We tracked her down in Vegas, with Robert, Victor Dashkov's brother. Apparently he started a clan of Strigoi. But when we were going to turn her back, Adrian over there," I pointed to him as he gave a weak smile. "Lost the stake and now he can't equip another one with spirit. So I thought maybe we can ask Oksana if she could help." I looked at Yeva, knowing she was friends with her. "So what do you think?"

Everyone was speechless as she pondered it over in her mind. After a while, she said something in Russian and Olena replied back in Russian. I made me made because I still hadn't learned Russian. I looked at Dimitri to translate, and he just smiled and nodded his head.

"She said she'll take you guys tomorrow, since it's really late right now," Olena said. "But she doesn't know if Oksana as ever equipped a stake and if she can even do it. But she thinks Oksana would definitely not mind to help you Rose, because after you left last time, she kept talking about that she hoped you would be okay." I looked at Yeva and she smiled at me as I smiled at her.

After that we just talked about how everyone was doing and joking around. After two hours, everyone decided to go to bed, so Olena said we could stay in Dimitri's old room and then she saw everyone else out. Adrian and Christian said they'd watch over Lissa, which I was all too glad to agree with since I really hated seeing Lissa like that, chained up and all.

That night I slept real well. All around me I could smell Dimitri. Just like the last time I was here, I imagined how Dimitri lived here. I could see him as I little kid and play cowboys and Indians like his western novels. I smiled at the thought and never wanted to leave.


	37. Help

**This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**Help – 36**

The next day I woke up to Dimitri smiling at me with the smell bacon in the air. I smiled at him as I remembered my dream about us and our baby.

"You look so beautiful while you sleep Roza," Dimitri whispered.

"Why are you whispering," I asked as I smiled at him.

"If I remember, Viktoria like to sleep in, and her room is just down the hall." He smiled at me as he pulled me to him and kissed me, making me giggle as he rolled us over, squishing me under him. "I love you Roza," he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you Dimitri." I put my hands around his neck, holding him to me and never wanting to let him go. He slid one hand up and caressed me cheek, as the other hand slid to my thigh, just at the hem of my shirt, which was the only thing I was wearing. When he noticed that, he chuckled as he kissed me some more, and then took advantage of it. He slid his hand up my thigh, close to my pussy, but not touching it quite yet. I moaned against his lips, so wanting his touch right now, but he just kept moving his hand up to my breasts. He made small circles around my nipple, teasing me by not really touching it. I groaned as he slid his hand back down to my thigh. I spread my legs, giving him permission. He took it greedily as he slowly made circles around my clit. I bucked my hips up to his touch, asking him to do more.

He slid a finger between my lips and entered me a little bit before taking it back out. I raked my hands through his hair, loving his touch. I bit his lip, making him do a deep groan in the back of his throat.

He pulled away from me then, sliding down my body as he pushed my nightshirt over my head. He positioned himself between my legs, and before he lowered his head, he looked me in the eye and smiled. God how I loved that smile. He thrust his face into my sex, not even waiting to thrust his tongue in. He started at my opening and then darted a straight line to my clit, making me go crazy. He made circles around my clit, having me moan softly. He fondled me until I thought I couldn't take it anymore, and then he thrust two fingers into me as he sucked and thrust his tongue harder and faster on my clit. I moaned out loud before I remembered that he said Viktoria was down the hall.

It didn't take him long to bring me to a climax as he forcefully ran his tongue all around my clit and thrust his fingers into me wildly, hitting the perfect spot each time. I arched my back and my juices rushed out onto his face. He licked most of it up before traveling back up to me. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath. He wiped my juices off his face and then kissed me passionately before shedding his boxers and letting me fill his hard on.

He lay on top of me, sliding his dick around my sex and my still sensitive clit. I moaned against his wonderful lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, asking him to fuck me. And as always, he took his time to pleasure me. So I did the thing that I usually always try to do. I ran my hand down his muscular chest and to his thigh, grabbing his massive cock in my hand as I pushed him down with my legs. I positioned the head of his cock at my opening, and inch by inch I pushed him into me, moaning at the wonderful feeling.

Dimitri moaned as my pussy swallowed his whole dick. Then he did the rest himself. He rose up until his dick almost popped out of me before slamming right back in. He kept slamming into me as I moaned his name over and over. I moaned some more as he bent down and devoured a nipple into his mouth, working it with his tongue.

After a while, he pulled out of me with a groan right when I was close to cuming again. He flipped me over on my hands and knees as he thrust back into me doggie style. He rubbed my clit with one hand, smearing my juices all around. Then he stuck some juice on my butt hole, using it as lube and then he pulled out of me and then plunged into my anus. After a while he plunged back into my pussy and then back again. He did that for a while until he just stayed in my pussy as I climaxed again, grabbing the sheets in my fists and arching my back.

After I calmed down again, he laid me back on my back and thrust slowly into me. I knew he was almost to his own climax so I started thrusting back into him to let him know I was ready again. He thrust harder and harder as he came closer. I ran my nails into his back as he grunted and shot his cum into my walls, making me moan. He slowly kept thrust, riding out his orgasms. But he knew that I still had at least one more in me. So he slowly pulled out and replaced it with a few fingers. It's not the same, but he really knew how to work them. In no time I came again, throwing my head against the pillows and curling my toes.

As we lied there, panting to get our breaths back, I heard a soft knock on the door. "Dimitri," a boy said. Paul, Karolina's son.

"Yes," Dimitri replied as I pulled up the covers just in case the door wasn't locked.

"Grandma told me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready."

"Okay, we'll be right down."

"Okay." And then I heard small footsteps run down the stairs. I smiled at Dimitri and laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat slowly go back to normal after our love making.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join?" he asked me as he pulled my hair out of my face.

"No, you go ahead. I'll go after you. I'm just going to rest a bit." He kissed me before heading to the restroom. I laid there wanting to close my eyes and rest, but couldn't. All I could think about was our family that would be, and how to tell his family. I know they would be happy, but when would be the best time to tell them. Especially since we just asked them to help us with Lissa and all. Yeva told Dimitri that Oksana would be home after noon, which meant we had all morning to wait. It should be a great time to tell them.

Once Dimitri got out of the shower, I hoped in and washed up. By the time I got out and went downstairs, everyone was already around the table. "I saved you seat," Viktoria said, patting the seat between her and Dimitri.

All through breakfast we laughed and enjoyed ourselves. They talked about the old days, when Dimitri was little and his sisters always picked on him. I laughed real loud when they talked about dressing him up and pranced him around the house in their dresses. They also put nail polish on him a lot while he was sleeping. It's so funny to hear stories about him that I know he probably hates being revealed. But when I looked at him, he's smiling along with everyone else, loving to hear how things used to be.

After I helped Olena wash the dishes, I told her that Dimitri and I had to tell everyone something. I thought it would be easy to tell them, but as we sat in the living room, staring at his family before us, I really got nervous. I know there shouldn't be anything nervous about this, but hey, even I get nervous every now and then.

"What is it Rose?" Olena asked as she looked Dimitri and me over. "Is there something wrong?"

"No not at all," I said. I looked at everyone, seeing them look worried that I had bad news. But of course, Yeva acted like she knew what was coming.

"Well what is it then?"

I looked up at Dimitri, seeing him smile at me that now was a good time to tell them. "Well. Umm. Almost two months ago, we found out some news that shocked us both."

"Are you dying?" Viktoria gasped.

"No you stupid," Sonya said from beside her. "She said it _wasn't_ bad news. Don't you ever listen?" Dimitri chuckled to see his sisters argue like old times.

"No, no one's dying Vickie," Dimitri laughed. "It's just that almost two months ago Rose started getting sick and we didn't know why. So we went to a doctor and we found something out that surprised everyone since it was hard to believe."

"We thought the test tricked us," I continued. "But they didn't. It's true. Anyways, what we're trying to tell you is that, well, that I'm pregnant." We sat there as everyone gasped and looked between me and Dimitri.

"But how?" Karolina asked, being as smart as she was, she figured it out why it was such a surprise.

"That's what we asked. Apparently since I died and was brought back, hence the bond I used to have with Lissa, and when Dimitri kind of died when he was Strigoi then he also got brought back, it kind of let us be able to get pregnant. I didn't quite get it at first either, but it actually does make sense." Everyone thought about it a while and agreed that it really did make sense. But of course they still thought it was weird, but didn't we all. But they were still happy for us. They were so happy that we got to make our own family.

"So do you know if it is a girl or a boy yet?" Viktoria asked.

"No, not yet," Dimitri answered. "It's still too earlier to know that yet. But when we find out we'll let you know." That made her excited to know she would we in the lope. After that she kept asking questions like if we picked out names, if we were going to have a home birth, and stuff like that. Of course I had no idea, I hadn't even thought about any of that stuff.

So after we tried to answer everyone's, mainly Viktoria's, questions, it was almost noon, which meant we had to see Oksana soon. So Dimitri called Christian to tell him to come over with Lissa and everyone else.

When they all arrived, Olena had lunch ready and we all ate outside. Lissa was left in the bus again with the guardians, and Viktoria wanted to go see her, but Olena kept yelling at her to just sit down and forget about, that she'd see her when she was back to normal. After a while when she realized she wasn't going to be able to see a Strigoi up close, she sat still and didn't say a word the rest of lunch.

Olena made Viktoria help clean up as Yeva got ready to take us to Oksana's. We told her we could all use the bus, but she insisted that she walked. So Dimitri and I walked with her as everyone else slowly followed in the bus.

The whole time we walked, Yeva and Dimitri talked about everything that Dimitri had been up to since he had last seen them, which had been a while. Then when he told about going to St. Vladimir's to be a guardian there, he smiled at me. "And that's when I first meet Rose here. Her and Lissa had escaped the school and had lived away for a while. They sent me after her a little after I first got to Vladimir's. And when I finally found her, she _really_ put up a fight."

I smiled as I remembered when we first met. It had been right after I had let Lissa feed from me since we didn't have feeders that she could have. I had looked out the window and saw a man outside, so I decided it was time for us to move on to a new spot. But when we tried to leave, he had tackled me down. I had tried to get away, but as I said, it was right after Lissa had fed from me, so I didn't have all of my energy. But I did give it my all. We would have gotten away if he hadn't noticed the bite marks from Lissa, it shocked me to have someone else see it. It's just really dirty to let someone feed from you, especially during sex.

But he eventually got us both and took us back to the school.

"But then I had to train this one," Dimitri continued, pulling me to him and away from my flashback. "She was a senior and she was behind in training."

"Yeah, you made me run laps every day all day."

"It came in handy didn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But I hated it." He chuckled again as we walked up to Oksana's house and waited for someone to answer. Mark answered after a while. He greeted Yeva first and then saw us behind her and grinned big time.

"Rose," he said, coming forward with arms wide open. "I knew you'd be back. And Dimitri. I knew she would do it, I just knew it." He ushered us inside just as Oksana walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Mark, who was at the door?" she asked as she sat the tray down. Then she finally looked up and squealed. "Rose, Dimitri! Finally you come back. I knew you guys would come back sooner or later." She hugged us and then ran back into the kitchen to get more glasses for the tea.

We sat there and I told them the story of how I got Dimitri back to himself. The part where he held me prisoner and he fed from me, making me weak and forget what I was sent there to do. Then when I thought I had killed him, but when I got back to the school, I got a message from him. And of course I told them about hunting down Robert, who is now a leader of a Strigoi group, to help us save him. Then we finally did, or Lissa did when Christian put a fire wall around him and she staked him. We told them everything. Even about Lissa, and why we were there.

When I was finished telling them everything, they just stared at me for a while, letting everything sink in. Mark blinked a few times, shocked that I had done all that. "Well Rose," he said after clearing his throat. "I didn't know you could handle yourself so well. I knew you were strong, but gosh Rose." He smiled as he sat his cup of tea down. I smiled back as I looked at Oksana and Yeva, checking what they thought about my story. They just smiled along with Mark.

"So let me get this straight," Oksana said. "You want me to try to equip spirit into a stake?" I nodded. "And why me? What about your other spirit users, Adrian and this Sonya person?"

"Adrian tried. He got it once, but then when we needed the stake, he lost it. He tried to do it again, but it's been over a month and he has nothing. And Sonya isn't good at equipping spirit, she's still learning."

"So I'm the only other person you could think of?"

"Yeap. You're the only other spirit user, other than Robert, but as I said he turned Strigoi." Oksana thought about it for a while as everyone sipped on their tea. I looked at Dimitri as I grew impatient, wanting her to say something to end the silence.

"Okay Rose," was all she said until I stared at her to continue. "I'll help you."

* * *

**We all knew she would, Oksana loves Rose.**


	38. Equipping

**Okay, so far, Rose finally came up with the idea to go to Russia to ask for Oksana's help. I know some people thought that it was about time, but i want this story to go on as long as i can make it, so i had to wait a little bit, cuz i really like the long stories, it just gives me something to do when i'm bored.**

**Well I hop you all enjoy. And PLEASE respond when your done..**

* * *

**Equipping – 37**

_"Okay Rose," was all she said until I stared at her to continue. "I'll help you."_ She didn't say anything else after that, she just drank her tea. Was that all, no questions or anything?

"Okay," I whispered. "So? We, or at least I, wanted it done as soon as possible, like now." Oksana drank the last of her tea and sat her cup down, smiling at me.

"I know Rose. But the problem is I don't have a stake."

"What? How do you not own a stake? Or at least you Mark?"

"We never really thought about it," Mark replied. "We haven't needed one." Dimitri looked as shocked as I did. There were always Strigoi roaming around here, or that's what I was told the last time I was here. That's why it was so hard to get here last time.

"Well we have some," Dimitri said. Well duh we had some, we were guardians, we had to be prepared. "Here, you can use mine." Dimitri gave Oksana his stake and sat back down beside me.

"I've never equipped a stake before," she said as she studied the stake. "I actually never thought about it."

"Well it should be exactly like the rings you do, shouldn't it?" I asked.

"It should be. But of course it'll be a little harder. I'm use to equipping smaller things." We were all quite as Oksana closed her eyes and concentrated on the stake. I saw her do the same things as Adrian when I watched him. She breathed deeply a few times, cleansing her thoughts, and then I could she her brows merge together as thought about spirit flowing into the stake.

We were probably quite for about ten minutes, but it felt like ten days. But she finally opened her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's way harder than jewelry. Or it could be that I knew you guys were staring at me the whole time. Thanks, no pressure." We all mumbled that we were sorry, but she just shook her head. "Hey, I'll try again in a little bit. But right now you guys should invite all your friends in, I bet they're hungry." She smiled as she got up and went into the kitchen to fix snacks.

"Well," Dimitri said as he got up and pulled me along. "I guess we'll be right back." I followed him out the door and to the bus where everyone was at.

And right when we walked on the bus, everyone jumped up and started asking questions.

"So what did she say?"

"Did she do it?"

"Can she do it?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. They all froze with their mouths wide open. "She said she'd do it. She tried but failed. And she said she'd try again after we invited everyone in for snacks. So," I said as I gestured to the door, waiting for everyone to get off.

"What about Lissa?" one of the extra guardians asked.

"We'll take her in." They all got off the bus as Dimitri and I followed behind with Lissa and into the house.

By the time that we all entered the house Oksana had already gotten a tray full of cheese and crackers. Adrian was already munching on the snacks by the time we had Lissa seated where she couldn't escape or hurt anyone.

"So this is the famous Lissa?" Oksana asked as she eyed Lissa up and down. I nodded but didn't say anything. "And you say she's been this way for about two months now?" I nodded again. "Hmm." She kept eyeing Lissa like she was an experiment.

"So do you think you can do it or not?" Christian asked kind of rudely.

"Christian," I shrieked.

"What? This is Lissa we're talking about. My Lissa."

"I know. But you don't have to be so rude about it."

Oksana just laughed. "It's okay Rose. You must be Christian," she said as she shook his hand. "I know how you feel. When my Mark almost died before I brought him back, I thought I had lost everything. And I'm going to try to do everything I can to save _your_ Lissa."

"I'd appreciate that. It's been far too long since I've had Lissa by my side. I really do miss her, her old self that is." Christian sat back relaxed now, knowing that someone was trying to help his future wife. If she hadn't been kidnapped and turned Strigoi, they probably would have been married by now.

"Well, I guess while you guys are snacking, I'm going to go out into the garden and try to equip the stake again," Oksana said. "Maybe it'll be better surrounded by the nature and where it's quite." She headed outside as we all snacked on the crackers and cheese.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

It didn't take very long at all to finish off the snacks, especially with Christian eating because he was nervous about if Oksana could equip the stake or not. He really wants his girl back. I kept trying to tell him to have faith in her, but he never listens, so I just gave up.

After that, we just talked about all sorts of things. About how Mark kept up his garden, how Yeva's been doing, how Viktoria still doesn't know that Nikolai likes her, and how Karolina's son, Paul, has been up to. Everything seemed to being doing great here. There hadn't been any Strigoi attacks any time soon, which was definitely good.

After we ran out of topics to talk about, we just watched TV until Oksana finally came back into the room with the stake in her hand, with sweat beating down her forehead. We all looked up at her as she sat down on the couch. Nobody said anything as she wiped the sweat off of her head with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally looked up at me and held the stake out. "Here," she said as she cleared her throat. "It took a while, but I finally got it. I hope I didn't make you guys wait so long."

"Not at all," Dimitri said, because to me, she did take forever, and he knew that. So I just smiled and took the stake, knowing right away that she did finally equip the stake, feeling spirit throughout it.

"So, when, and where exactly did you want to change her back?" Oksana asked as she settled into the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Actually," Christian said. "As soon as possible would be good. She's been like this for over a month now."

"Really?" Oksana asked, surprised. "A month? How'd you control her when she's like this?"

"At first she had a ring that had spirit equipped to it," Dimitri explained. "Then we just had her locked up in the dungeon. And right now she knows that it's sunlight out and what we could do to her."

"Only because we've threatened her so _many_ times," Abe chuckled. Oksana laughed at that.

"Well I guess you can do it now. But I don't really know what happens, so I don't know what to do."

"Well of course she'll try to fight and run," I said. "But then when _you_ stake her, there'll be a _really_ bright li-"

"_Wait?_" Oksana interrupted me, pissing me off, which Dimitri knew and chuckled and pulled me to him. "What do you mean _'when I stake her'_?"

"Well it doesn't work unless the person who equipped the stake stakes her," I explained to her. And as I came to the end of the sentence, I got quite as I forgot that part. How would she be able to stake Lissa? She's old, not to be rude. _Lissa_ had trouble to stake Dimitri. Oksana made a worried expression as we all sat there in silence. So I continued explaining to her what would happen. "So when you stake her, there'll be a _really_ bright light to indicate that the spirit has reached her heart. I don't know if we could do what we did with Dimitri, even though I didn't even plan it," I said as I glared at Christian, remembering that he and Lissa had planned to go ahead and save Dimitri without warning me first. Then Christian casted a fire circle around Dimitri so he wouldn't get away while Lissa had stake him, then got healed afterwards.

"So I have to stake her?" Oksana asked, still shocked to hear that part of the plan. I just nodded. "I don't think I can do that."

"But you have to," Christian almost screamed. "This is Lissa we're talking about. We've been trying for what feels like forever to save her. You're our last hope, and you already have the stake ready."

"Do I look strong enough to get a stake through someone? I don't think so. I've never even held a stake before today, and you want me to use one?"

"Well you don't have to save her this instant," Janine said before Christian could yell at her some more. "We could teach you some moves to insert a stake into somebody first."

"That could take forever," Christian groaned.

"Well you don't want her to end up killing Lissa, do you Christian?" I asked, even though she wouldn't be able to do that unless she hits the heart, but with the stake it would save her. But it's not like he should know that, it's not like he's a guardian and learned all that stuff.

"No," he whispered as he leaned back against the couch and got quite. That's what I thought.

"He's right though," Oksana said. "It could take forever to train me. I'm not really fit to fight or anything." I'd say.

"But we have to try," I said as I got up.

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as i can.**


	39. Staking

**This chapter is not very long, and I'm sorry about that.**

**I know I like it when the chapters are long, but sometimes it's hard to do that to every one of them.**

**But I hope you like it none the less.**

**And I'm sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update faster next time.**

* * *

**Staking – 38**

That night we stayed the night at Oksana's. Everyone else left after Oksana finally got the idea that she had to stake poor Lissa. Everyone went back to the hotel, Yeva to her house, and Lissa stayed in the basement, chained up of course. We started training her right away, and she was right, she had no experience what so ever, but she learned real quick.

First we had started out with what Christian said him and Lissa did to practice staking, use a pillow. She had a lot of pillows, since she liked to make them herself, so it was easy. After a while though, I wanted to do the same kind of training we did with Adrian, but Dimitri said we shouldn't because she was older and more fragile. So we mainly just stuck to the pillow, but apparently Mark did keep a few arm weights just in case, so we had her do a few of those too. But when she couldn't lift anymore, we took a break, then went right back to the pillows. By the time we all went to bed, she had gotten a lot better. She was actually a faster learner than Adrian, and he knew it and hated it.

The next day after we ate breakfast, she said she was already ready to practice more, probably just wanting to get it over with. So we had her do some more weights first, then back to the pillows.

After most of her pillows were ruined which took a while with how many she had, we just had her do some arm stretches, since she just needed to be strong enough to push the stake in not fight like we had planned for Adrian.

By the time everyone came back over, it was lunch time and Oksana was exhausted. Mark already had the food ready, and we all sat in the living room saying nothing at all, which annoyed the hell out of me, but I still didn't say anything, even though I wanted to.

After the silent lunch, I helped Mark clean up while Oksana rested from all her training.

_**One Hour Later . . .**_

After Mark and I had washed and put away all the dishes, we went back into the living room where Oksana was sitting, holding the stake.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you," Oksana said as she sat up.

"For what?"

"I thought you wanted to save Lissa as soon as possible?"

"And you think you're ready to do that now?"

"Yes I do."

"You've only had one day of training, you can't be ready yet."

"If she says she's ready, then she's ready," Christian said from across the room.

"Did I ask you? No, so shut up. Are you sure?" I asked, turning back to Oksana.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied as she stood up.

"Okay then," I said as I turned to go downstairs where Lissa was chained up. Everyone got up and followed right behind.

"So how exactly do I do this?" Oksana asked twenty minutes later. We had all been standing in front of Lissa, waiting for someone to make a move, but everyone was too nervous to, even me.

"I thought you said you were ready?" Christian asked.

"I am, but I don't really know how to start."

"It's easy," Adrian said.

"Then why don't you do it?" Oksana asked, holding out the stake to him.

"We've already gone over that. I can't, you have to." Then we all went back to staring at Lissa.

"Just stab her in the heart," I coaxed Oksana. "Just get close, but not too close that she'll kick you on your ass, then stab her."

"I've never done this before, so stop yelling," Oksana yelled.

"I wasn't yelling. Just hurry before we all die of old age here."

"I'll be here and ready to help is Lissa tries anything," Christian assured her. She nodded in reply and slowly stepped forward. She stopped when she was about a foot from Lissa, and gripped the stake in her hand firmer.

"Okay," she whispered as she raised her hand high in the air. "Wait," she squealed high for someone getting old. "What if I can't push it all the way through?"

"Then you push again and again until it does," I said. "That's what Lissa had to do with Dimitri." She nodded again and raised the stake back over her head. She held it there for a while with sweat beading down her head.

"Do it already," Christian whispered loudly. I glared at him to shut up so he didn't pressure her even more and he actually glared back. But it is his woman we were about to stake, so I could understand how he wanted this over with.

Oksana looked back at me with a questioning look and I nodded for her to continue on. So she looked back down at Lissa in her chains, with the spot where her heart is clear for the stake. She raised the stake a little higher then plunged it down into Lissa chest real hard as she closed her eyes while Lissa screamed in pain.

* * *

**Please review...**


	40. Back

**This is what Rose has been waiting for since, well it seems like forever.**

**I hope y'all like this chapter, and I've been trying to work on the next chapter,**

**but it's hard when I have writers block and just can't think.**

**So if you don't like this chapter, it's because of writers block,**

**I've had it for a while, but I hope it doesn't last much longer,**

**because I have a few things in mind.**

**Please Read & Respond...**

* * *

**Back – 39**

_Lissa screamed as Oksana plunged the stake into her chest._ Light plunged from the wound as Oksana kept pushing the stake further and further in until she couldn't anymore, blinding everyone instantly. Tears starting welling up in my eyes as I continued to listen to Lissa scream in agony. It made me want to push Oksana off of her and help her, but I knew what we were doing was the right thing to do, Lissa had to go back to normal, it's just so sad to hear her in this much pain.

The light was blinding me so bad, and when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, it was gone as sudden as it had started. I looked up to find Oksana pasted out on the floor right beside an unconscious Lissa. Nobody had burn marks this time, since Lissa was actually chained up so Christian didn't have to use fire, which was good for Oksana.

I was going to rush to Lissa, check if she was okay, but Christian beat me to her. So I just laid there, waiting for her to move. I know this is what we've all been wanting, to get her back to normal, but it's still odd to see it actually done. To see her lying there, not moving, but knowing that she's okay.

As I slowly made my way over to Lissa and Oksana to check if they were okay, Oksana started moving and Adrian was at her side in an instant. He hovered over her, checking for any sort of injury, but she said she was fine, except for a few spots with really dark bruises where Lissa had kicked her. Adrian said he would heal her, even though he was still kind of learning on healing, but she said no, that she had had worse before.

When Oksana had convinced Adrian that she was okay, everyone moved around Lissa. Dimitri eventually took her upstairs to a bed so she would be more comfortable when she woke, and then we all sat in the living room, waiting nervously for her to wake.

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Oksana asked. We had been waiting for Lissa to wake up all evening, but nothing. It had been six hours now, and everyone was starting to get worried that she was hurt more than we thought. Adrian had tried to heal her a few times. He said he felt the spirit flow into her, but nothing changed, except every time after he got done, he said he felt drained of energy, like she was taking in everything he gave her, but it just went start through her, doing nothing at all.

Everyone was trying to act like none of this affected us, but inside, everyone knew that everyone else was freaking out. Lissa hadn't made any sign of being okay, other than the rise and fall of her chest that showed that she was breathing.

"Yeah," Dimitri answered Oksana, "I'd like some more tea please." She refilled his cup and then went back to the kitchen to make more.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Christian asked out loud.

"Yeah, I guess her body is just reacting different," I answered. "But she should wake up soon, hopefully." I didn't know for sure if that was true, but all we could do was hope.

We left Lissa in Oksana's guest room where Dimitri and I had slept the night before and everyone else went back to the hotel for the night. Dimitri and I had stayed just in case Lissa came around. So we made up an air mattress in Oksana's living room. It took me forever to go to sleep, but when I finally did, I dreamed of how Lissa and I use to be, just the two of us, hanging out and talking about anything and everything, which means, boys.

After a while in my dream, it all changed to how things are now, well kind of. Lissa was with Christian at their wedding, and I was with Dimitri, with a big, fat belly. Man, is that really how I'm going to look? So fat that I can hardly stand? My feet so large they look like watermelons? Gosh, nobody ever tells you how much you'll look like crap when you're pregnant. They just talk about the glow that pregnancy brings. Well that is definitely bull crap.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed, or well, mattress. I didn't open my eyes until I reached out and searched for Dimitri. I wanted someone to hug onto to, to cuddle up to. But he wasn't there. So I sat up fast, turning my head to look around, but then I had to lay back down when my head started hurting.

"Whoo," I hear Mark say as he came down the stairs. "Don't move so fast, you'll get sick."

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"You don't look it. You look kind of pale."

"I said I'm fine," I said loudly, maybe a little too loud because then Oksana came down the stairs and Dimitri came out of the restroom with nothing on but a towel around his waist. "Sorry," I mumbled as I turned on my side and threw the blanket over me. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were all still looking at me. What can I say, I just don't do mornings.

"What's with all the yelling?" I hear a soft familiar voice ask. I threw the blanket off of me and jumped up so fast that I didn't even see the end table in front of me until I ran right smack into it. I went down, grabbing my knee and screaming in pain as Dimitri ran to me. But I tried to push him away as I turned to the voice and smiled, with a few tears running down my face.

"Lissa," I whispered as Dimitri wrapped me in his arms and sat me back on the bed, checking out my knee. She ran to me, missing the end table, and hugged me and Dimitri, since Dimitri wasn't going to let me go. "I've missed you so much Liss."

"I've missed you so much too Rose," Lissa said through tears. I hugged her back, wishing I could never let her go. I don't want anything to ever to happen to her again. We stayed like that for a while, Lissa and me just lying on the bed. After a while, we finally got up to eat. But when I tried to get up, I had to grab ahold of the end table before I almost fell. Dimitri of course came running to me and caught me.

"Is it your knee?" he asked, with an ice pack in his hand.

"I don't think so. It feels fine. It's my head." I shut my eyes real tight, shutting out the light, and grabbed my head.

"Maybe it's time to take your medicine the doctor gave you."

"I don't know. He didn't really say how we'll know. He just said at three months to start taking them." I grabbed my head again as the pain grew stronger and stronger. I kept my eyes shut tight, but light was still coming through, blinding me even though the light was that bright. Dimitri told Oksana to turn the lights off, and when she did, it didn't do anything to help me. It didn't even seem like she turned them off. "I think it's just a migraine, a really bad migraine."

"Migraines aren't this bad," Lissa said. "Maybe I should heal her."

"No, you can't Liss," I said as she started to walk to me. "You just got better. You're not even strong enough."

"I don't care Rose. You're hurt."

"It's just a headache. It probably won't even help anyways Liss, and you know that."

"But I could try."

"No, it'll just drain you." Lissa didn't say anything after that; I guess she finally got the idea that I didn't want her help right now, or at least not like that. So she ended up just getting a cold, wet towel for my eyes as Dimitri got me to lie down. He also got me to take one of my pills, which were totally gross.

"Now you've got to rest Rose," Dimitri said, pulling the blankets up and tucking me in like a little child. Even though I just woke up, which usually I would argue about, I was already tired, so I did what I was told. And it didn't even take me very long at all to fall asleep; it felt like I was out in just a few seconds.

When woke back up, I heard everyone talking about how excited they were to have Lissa back to normal. I opened my eyes a little, a little worried that the light might still hurt my eyes, and when it didn't, I opened them all the way, smiling to see Lissa snuggled up to Christian on the couch. Adrian noticed that I was awake and came rushing over with a cold glass of ice water. I took it from him, sitting up and removing the cold, wet towel that was on my head.

"Do you feel any better?" Adrian asked, sitting right beside me.

"Yeah, much," I replied, finishing the water off. "My head doesn't even hurt anymore."

"What do you think it was?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just all the stress building up. I guess it finally took over when I started getting worried that you'd never wake up." I smiled up at Lissa, happy to see her happy face back to normal, no more of that weird red eyed stuff that freaked me out.

"I don't know either," Dimitri said, coming in from the kitchen with some sandwiches. "I'm just glad you're okay. You had me worried there." I smiled at him, loving how much he cared about me.

"He wasn't the only one worried," Adrian whispered, squeezing my arm. He smiled at me, letting me know he still cared, even after I broke his heart. And since I knew that he knew that we would never be together, I smiled back at him and leaned my head on his shoulder, letting him hug me. I didn't even check if Dimitri liked this or not, he knew I loved him with all my heart, and that I just wanted Adrian to be happy again. If Dimitri really didn't like it, he didn't say so or do anything. He just walked around, giving everyone a sandwich, saving me for last as he sat down beside me. I took one from him, not leaving Adrian's embrace, liking the warm, loving feeling. Lissa eyed me, and then Dimitri, and then back to me, hoping there wasn't something wrong going on between us. I just smiled at her and closed my eyes, slowly eating my sandwich.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, Yeah Lissa is back.**

**I'll try to to update faster next time, please review...**


	41. Talking

**This chapter isn't very long, and if there are mistakes, I'm sorry, I haven't proof read.**

* * *

**Talking – 40**

That night, we all headed back to Dimitri's. Yeva had told Dimitri that his mom was worried about us all; she wanted to know if Oksana could do what we wanted and if Lissa was okay. And like always, right when we came to the door, Viktoria came rushing up, giving everyone a hug, even Lissa, who she didn't even know. Everyone else had already went back to the hotel, they were all exhausted from having a little party, or get together as Lissa and Oksana called it, for having Lissa back. I didn't really party that much, I know, shocking. I mainly stayed cuddled up next to Adrian, I just really liked the feeling he gave me of being all warm, it didn't even come close the feeling of what Dimitri gave me, but I wanted to make Adrian happy. I told that to Dimitri later, after they went to the hotel, and he completely approved of it. He knew how much I had hurt Adrian.

So after we told everyone about how Oksana was finally able to equip the stake and stake Lissa, Lissa and I went up to the room I shared with Dimitri. Dimitri had said he would sleep on the couch and let us have some girl time since it had been two and a half months since we had actually spent any time together.

"So what's up with you and Dimitri?" Lissa had asked right when we were both in our pajamas and relaxing on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you guys brake up or something?"

"What? No! Why would you ask that? You know how I feel about him."

"But you were, like, all over Adrian. How could you do that? I saw how Dimitri looked at you a few times, he didn't really like it that much."

"I explained it to him. You of all people know how I hurt Adrian. I was just trying to make him happy instead of push him away."

"But you could give him the wrong idea. He could think that you wanted to be more than friends again."

"He knows I'm still with Dimitri. And him and Jill has actually been getting pretty close lately."

"Really?" I nodded. "Wow. I never knew he'd actually go for her. I knew she liked him and all, but, wow."

"Yeah, you've really missed a lot. Well, not a whole lot, since we mainly tried to turn you back to normal, but some things have changed."

"Like what?"

"Well there's the Jill and Adrian thing, whatever they want to call it, 'cause I don't think they're dating, at least not yet. My mom keeps saying she has something _important_ to tell me, but she wouldn't say until you were back, which you are now, so I need to ask her later. I'm now on medicine for my pregnancy, which you found out earlier. And Jill has kind of put a pause on everything at court, and she's been busy still working out things for your wedding, which she wants to do _as soon as possible_."

"I would like that too. I feel so sorry for my poor Christian. He thought he'd be married now and on our honeymoon, working on kids." She blushed for a moment then continued. "How did he handle me being Strigoi anyways?"

"Not good at first, then he realized it's better than being dead, since we could change you back, and then I thought he was going to go mad, because poor Adrian couldn't get the stake equipped, _again_. Anyways, how are you feeling? I know when Dimitri changed back, he was devastated because he killed people and held me prisoner."

"I mainly just feel weak, like I could sleep for an entire month. I never killed anybody, even though Robert tried to make me, I never did. Then he thought what better person to make my first kill, than you and your baby. I'm just glad I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"No offense, but you wouldn't have even gotten close to me, not to mention that Dimitri didn't even want me near any Strigoi, not with the baby. But that doesn't matter anymore, you're here and back to normal, and I'm so happy to have you back." I grabbed her and pulled her to me, making us both laugh together like old times. "Anyways, what all did Robert do to you, other than try and force you to kill people, mainly me?"

Lissa looked down and I noticed a few tears fall down her cheeks. "It was so horrible Rose. I kept wanting him to just kill me, to just get it over with, anything but what he did." She fell into her pillow and started sobbing.

"Liss, you can tell me. I know it had to have been bad, but you'll feel much better if you tell me." Her shoulders kept heaving up and down as she sobbed into her pillow. And it felt like forever until she sat back up and looked into my eyes, wanting to tell me, but not knowing where to start.

"Well you already know how he kept biting me, since I showed you and all. But after you faded away when he bite me and grabbed my ass and all, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder." Lissa told me everything that happened up until we finally found her and saved her from having to actually kill someone. She kept stopping when she told me how Robert had raped her, which made me want to kill him even more. She cried real hard, not caring who heard her. But nobody came in. Everyone knew that she had been Strigoi so she would be sad about the things she did, or what they wanted her to do. I hugged her to me, letting her cry on my shoulder for hours until she finally just cried herself to sleep. Then I tucked her in and fell asleep beside her, happy to have my best friend back, but sad for what she had gone through.

When I woke up, I jumped up right away, almost shouting until I remembered where I was. My heart was beating so hard that I thought I was going to have a heart attack, which would suck since I'm only eighteen. I had had another bad dream about someone ripping my baby from my stomach. But instead of it being Lissa, I had no idea who it was. It was so dark to see who it was. And right when the figure was coming into the light, I woke up, sweating to death. I hadn't had a bad dream since the last one, and I was hoping that I would never have another one. But now I just wish I knew who the person was in this nightmare.

After I cooled down from my nightmare, I realized that Lissa wasn't in bed. Which then made me realize that I smelled Olena's good cooking downstairs. I rushed to get dressed and then practically ran downstairs to just run right into Lissa going up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh Rose," she breathed, holding her chest. "Give me a heart attack why don't you. I was just coming up to get you. Breakfast is ready." She smiled as she turned back around and went to the table where Olena had sat plates at and had brought biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast with butter and jam, and milk, orange juice, and coffee. Everyone else from the hotel was already here sitting around the table and digging in, not wasting any time. I, of course, sat next to Dimitri and Lissa.

Olena told us all to eat as much as we could handle because her fridge couldn't hold much more. Lissa took her up on that, since she hadn't eaten much when she was a Strigoi. She probably ate enough for all of us, even me, who is eating for two.

We hung out in the living room after we ate, feeling completely stuffed. I thought I wouldn't be able to move ever again, and to the look of it, neither could anyone else, even Lissa who was slumped next to Christian who kept groaning when he moved.

"Man, that was good," Adrian said, patting his stomach. "We should come over more often."

"I would love that," Olena grinned. "I'd love seeing my son and all his friends more often."

"I'd love that too," Dimitri smiled. "We'll try to come more often."

"You better," Olena threatened him, making everyone laugh.

"We will. Especially when the baby is born, or you guys could come visit us some time."

"That sounds great. Everyone knows that I need to get out of this town sooner rather than later." Yeva laughed as she agreed.

"Yeah. And talking about leaving, we have to leave soon. The council has been trying to call all morning, so I think we're going to have to leave in a few hours."

"What, but we haven't even had time to show off your baby pictures Dimka," Viktoria chuckles by Yeva.

"You can show me next time," I promised her. "But we really do got to go. I'm going to have to go get another checkup before I start feeling sick again. I don't want another episode like at Oksana's."

"What happened over there," Olena asked, making me remember that we never told them.

"I got a major migraine that I almost fainted."

"Yeah, but it went away when she took a little nap," Dimitri told her.

"That's good," she smiled. "I'd hate for that to happen again. But before you guys go, let me wrap some left overs up for you." And at that, Adrian smiled and we all tried to get up and get our stuff to go.


	42. News

**Another _MAJOR_ turning point coming up in this chapter... And when i say major, I mean MAJOR.**

**I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE and i really mean PLEASE REVIEW...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**

* * *

**The News – 41**

"I'm really going to miss it here," Adrian said, which we all knew meant he would only miss Olena's cooking.

"I bet you've gained, like twenty pounds on just this weekend," I laughed.

"Like you haven't either."

"Hello, it's called pregnancy, that's what I'm supposed to do, gain weight. Dhh."

"Well I think I gained a lot of weight," Lissa giggled.

"Yeah, which is weird because you only ate one of her meals. And that was more food than we had all weekend."

"Your point is?"

"Your totally going to get fat," I laughed, which wasn't even true. She could eat all she wanted and still stay skinny.

"Don't listen to her," Christian said, hugging Lissa. "Even if you did, I'd still love you."

"Kiss ass," I chuckled. We were like that all the way back to court, laughing and making fun of each other. But in reality, we were all happy to be back to normal. But that was before we got some news that turned our world _back_ upside down.

We were almost back to court when Lissa and I remembered what I told Lissa last night about my mother. So we slowly crept up behind her and started away with the questions.

"So what was the news that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, practically sitting in her lap.

"What?" she replied, looking at Lissa and me.

"Before we went to Russia, you said you had some news for me, and you said you'd tell me when Lissa was back to normal and safe and sound."

"But she's not safe and sound yet, is she. I'll tell _you_ later, when we land and get all unpacked."

"But why can't you just tell us right now?"

"Because it's not right to tell you right now. Anyways, Abe and I have both got something to tell you, not just me."

"You guys aren't leaving already, are you?" I asked, getting mad. "Why do you guys always have to leave?"

"We're not leaving. Gosh Rose, just wait till later, okay? When you get on unpacked, just come to my room and we'll tell you."

"Fine," I said, leaving it at that and went to go find Abe.

"Do you really think they're going to leave?" Lissa whispered as we crept up to Abe.

"I hope not. It wouldn't surprise me though, they always leave me."

"So what are you doing?" I asked as I jumped in the seat next to Abe.

"Trying to wake up," he groaned. "Thanks for helping me."

"That's what I'm here for," I laughed. "So, I have a question."

"Shot."

"What do you and Janine have to talk to me about?"

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Don't do that with me. She already told me she had some news to tell me. So how about you just go ahead and tell me now?"

"No."

"Chicken shit. You're just scared she'll kill you."

"So, your point is?"

"And you're not scared that I'll kill you."

"Should I?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant, so you should definitely be scared of me. With all the hormones and everything, I can really get crazy."

"You were crazy before the pregnancy," Lissa laughed.

"Did I ask you? So what is the news?"

"You're going to have to wait Rose. It's mainly your mom that has news and I'm not going to tell you her news. So go away."

"Fine," I screamed, making everyone look at us as I stormed back to my seat as the seatbelt light came on.

"So if they aren't leaving," Lissa asked as we sat down and buckled up. "Then what do you think it is?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have been trying to get it out of them."

"What if one of them is dying?"

"Why would you even say that? You're going to make me go crazy."

"I'm just trying to figure out what it is. Oh, what if they're going to get married?"

"Liss, stop it."

"But what if they are? It wouldn't be so bad. You guys would be a complete family again."

"We'll never be a complete family," I whispered, looking out the window to see us descending below the clouds.

The plane landed smoothly, and we were off in no time. I rushed and got my stuff, not even waiting for Dimitri as I ran to my room to unpack so I could find out the _news_ from my parents. I heard Lissa laugh as Dimitri mumbled something under his breathe, but I didn't really care at the moment, I'd make it up to him later.

Right when I threw open my door, I threw my suit case on the bed and started unpacking. I didn't really care where my clothes were, I just started throwing them in drawers, even if they were supposed to go in the closet. I heard Dimitri chuckle by the door when I threw my last clothing material in the dirty laundry basket, but I didn't care.

"Why such the rush Rose?" he asked as I made for the door. But he blocked it with his arm, shutting it in my face.

"My stupid parents have news for me and I have to go find out what it is," I said, trying to get under his arm and out the door. "So move."

"If you wait I'll come with you."

"You can't. Janine said only me."

"Fine. But before you go, come here." I did what I was told, only so he'd let me go and find out what the news was that was so important.

"What?" I asked as I smiled up at him. But he just grabbed my face and gave me huge, wet kiss.

"That's all, you can go now, but hurry back," he smiled as I planted another kiss on his gorgeous lips and then ran out the door to my parents' room.

"So what's this so called news?" I asked right when I barged through the door without knocking.

"We haven't even unpacked yet," Janine said, making a tsking sound. Abe just shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"But I have, so tell me already."

"Then start helping us unpack and I'll tell you." She didn't have to tell me twice. I threw open her suit case and grabbed a handful of clothes.

"But them away _nicely_," Janine said. "Or I'll just wait even longer to tell you." I groaned out loud, but did what she wanted. I had put a few shirts away before she finally started in on her news.

"Okay. So I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, a few months now. At first we had to make sure it wasn't a mistake, but we knew for sure a little before we headed off for Russia."

"So, you've had this news since when? Around when I announced I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, about a weeks after that."

"And you waited till now to tell me this so called news? What is it anyways?"

"Just hold on Rose. I'll get to that. We waited till now to make sure, like I already said. And then we waited until Lissa was back so you wouldn't freak out more. And don't even say that you weren't freaking out Rose, I know you."

"No you don't. You were never there for me, how could you know me. All you really know is that Lissa is like a sister I never had, and Dimitri is the love of my life, and I could kick anyone's ass if I really wanted to, if I was pregnant, but you still know I could if I wanted."

"I know Rose, and I'm sorry about not being there. I promise that we're both going to be here for you now on."

"Wow. It only took you guys about eighteen years."

"Do you want the news or not?" Abe asked, wanting me to stop back talking.

"Yeah, why else would I be here?"

"Anyways," Janine said, throwing Abe a 'shut up' look. "Now that Lissa is back to normal, and we know for certain that it's true, we'll tell you."

"Then do it already."

"First of all, I already told you that we're both going to be here for you for now on. Which means that we're not ever leaving again. Which means we've moved in, here at the court."

"Okay. But what else is there?"

"Told you she's smart," Abe chuckled.

"I already knew she was," Janine smiled. "Second, if you haven't noticed, you father and I have been getting to know each other again."

"What is that supposed to mean? It doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?"

"And what do you think it means?" Abe asked before my mom could.

"Does this mean that you guys are getting back together?"

"Yes," Janine whispered as she walked over to Abe and held his hand in hers.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I screamed.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? This so _cannot_ be happening."

"And why not?"

"You guys have been away all my life, and now when you finally return, only when I get charged with murder and all, and now you're getting back together. How come you couldn't have just stayed together in the first place? Or gotten back together when I was young? But no, now you wait till now, when I'm starting a family of my own."

"I'm sorry about all that. You know if we could, we would have. But it's better late than never, right?"

"I'm happy for you both, I really am. It's just that I would have liked to have you both in my life when I was young, when I thought you guys had just abandoned me."

"We didn't want to leave you. We've already told you that."

"I know."

"And if we could go back, we would have stayed with you."

"Yeah, now that you know have much I have accomplished."

"Rose, we're both really sorry about what we did," Abe sighed. "I thought you understood that?"

"I did. I mean, I still do. I am happy that you've given each other another chance. It's just a surprise to hear you guys actually say it. Anyways, what other thing, or things, are there. Because I know you're not done since you said second instead of finally."

"You're right. Finally," Janine smiled. "Well really there's two more things. But anyways, we're not _just_ getting back together. We're getting married."

"Married. Oh my _fucking_ gosh."

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"Don't start acting like my mom now."

"I am you mom, so you will listen to me."

"Fine, whatever, go on." Gosh, how much fucking news did they have? How much worse could it get?

"I don't mean to take the glory from you, I didn't mean for this to happen, but, um. . ." Oh, no, she's stalling, that's never a good sign.

"Wait, what do you mean 'take the glory from me'?" I asked.

"I know how you love the attention about being pregnant and all."

"No I don't. I do love attention, but I didn't plan to get pregnant. And I didn't plan to get pregnant to get attention."

"I'm not saying you did. What I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one pregnant."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"How could this be? You're old. How could you even still get pregnant?"

"I'm not that old Rose."

"Fine, let's say you're not. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about three months."

"So you're as far as I am?"

"About a week behind you, but yes." Oh my gosh.

"How could you be pregnant?" I was yelling at this point.

"These things just happen, as you know. We didn't plan to get pregnant Rose."

"You shouldn't have been sleeping together then. You guys split up a long time ago, a little over eighteen years now, how could you do this. Are you guys even going to take care of this kid? Or are you guys going to leave it like you did me?"

"We already told you we had to then. But now we're here to stay, so yes, of course we're going to take care of it."

"So it's more important than me or something? And it's not even born yet. I am so out of here." I walked to the door, pushing past Abe as my mom kept yelling at me. But I didn't hear a word she said as I stormed out of there, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please... :D**


	43. Stress

**Stress – 42**

I can't believe my mother. She leaves me when I'm a child, and now she's having another? How could she? Why doesn't she just go ahead and start looking for a family that'll take care of the child? She's probably going to leave again anyways.

I was pacing around my room, having to go to the doctor for my checkup, but I didn't really feel like it. How could I do anything after find out that news? I feel like I'm about to have a meltdown.

Dimitri walked in, and stopped right when he saw me pacing. It was never a good thing when I start pacing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing me to stop my pacing.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Then can we please make it to your checkup on time for once?" I didn't say anything as I let him lead me out the door and to the doctors' office.

"So you had a major headache while you were in Russia?" the doctor asked as I lay on the table.

"Yeah, and we don't know why it happened." I said, staring at the ceiling. "But after I took one of the pills you gave me and then took a nap, I felt better. And I haven't had another headache since then."

"Well that's good to hear. Maybe it was just a regular migraine."

"Maybe, but it didn't feel like it. It felt worse."

"Well I wasn't there, so I don't know what it was. But if it happens again you'll need to tell me and maybe I can figure it out."

"Okay. But I hope it doesn't happen, I really hated it last time."

"And I don't want to see her in that much pain again," Dimitri said, holding my hand.

"Giving birth is going to painful though."

"I know, and I'm going to hate seeing her in pain then, but that's not for another six months."

"Oh, great, now I have something to look forward to," I groaned. Dimitri laughed as I smiled at him, glad to get my mind off of all things about my parents, at least for a while.

"But then we actually have drug to take away most of the pain before it even comes," the doctor said.

"I don't know if I should use the drugs. I've heard that sometimes it does weird stuff to the baby."

"It's all up to you, but you have to tell me before it's too late so I know if I should get some ready."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." First I need to ask around to see if people should think I should or not. After the doctor showed us some pamphlets about giving birth and all the drugs that we could use, he said we could go.

So we left feeling pretty good about ourselves, having a healthy baby and all, but soon my mind wondered back to my mom and her new baby, thinking if her baby is as healthy as mine and if she'll actually stay with it this time. I kind of hoped she wouldn't just so it'll know how I felt without having someone taking care of me. But then I hoped they wouldn't. I would kind of hate to see someone else go through what I had to. But then again, I'll also hate to see my parents actually care about a child other than me. It already makes me feel angry that my parents even got pregnant. Did they do this on purpose? Do they hate me having the attention? Do they just hate me that much that they have to taunt this in my face? How could they?

"Ouch," Dimitri screamed, pulling my hand free from his. I didn't even have to ask what happened, I knew. Whenever I get really mad I squeeze my hands into fists until my nails hurt me or I finally punch something, it usually ends with me punching things, like trees and walls. But usually when I get mad, there's nobody else around me. "Are you still thinking about your parents?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just really know you. But I also know what will make you feel better." He grabbed and tickled me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not, but just follow me." So I let him lead me to where ever he had in mind.

"This is definitely not what I was thinking," I said, standing still in the middle of the track.

"Running used to take your mind off of things."

"So does hot, sweaty sex."

"We'll do that later, I promise. But the doctor did say that you have to stay in shape for the baby."

"I always stay in shape."

"True, but since we found out that you're pregnant, you haven't done any of your training."

"So, that's because we were looking for Lissa."

"And now she's back, so time to restart your training schedule. Which will mostly be running." Ugh, I already hate it. I hated it when I first went back to St. Vladimir's when Dimitri was my mentor and made me run every day. But it was for a good cause, but I will never tell him that I think so.

"So are we racing, or are you afraid that a pregnant girl will beat you?" I smiled as he smiled back and took of his t-shirt, leaving a tight tank top on, showing off his muscles. I took off while he was counting down, having him stand in my dust and laugh that I am such a cheater. "Like it matters, you were always faster than me anyways."

"Not always. You were pretty darn fast at the airport when Lissa was taken," Dimitri yelled from a few feet behind me, catching up pretty fast.

"That was only because that was Lissa, practically a sister. I would do anything for her."

"Good, because you're her guardian."

"I know, which is even more reason to do anything for her." I laughed as we finished one lap and Dimitri finally caught up to me, grabbing my hand and smiling. We held hands and ran until we were out of breathe, which was like sixteen laps later. "Is it time for the hot, sweaty sex now?"

"Right here?" Dimitri laughed between breathes.

"No. But if you really want to, sure." He laughed harder as he picked up his t-shirt and we walked to the gym to get a drink.

"How about another training obstacle?"

"Really, now? I'm already so tired."

"This one is to relax."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" He smiled again, man I love that smile, and lead me to the new part of the building that they finished last month. "What's back here?" I asked because I never came in here before. It's new and I never had reason.

"You'll find out, and you'll love it, especially since I'm going to lock the door so it's only you and me."

"I always love that." And I did love where we were. It was a giant pool.

He didn't waste his time locking the door, and then he did he started stripping.

"So are we using our bathing suits or skinning dipping?" I asked with a wicked smile, he knew which one I wanted. He smiled as he slid jeans and boxers off, showing off what he is made of. He did a perfect dive into the pool and started swimming around.

"What are you waiting for Roza?" he called to me.

"Just watching you, my comrade." I started undressing, and it didn't take long for me to be standing in front of him naked. His grin grew as he looked at me, then I noticed he was looking at my stomach. I looked down and noticed what he was grinning so big about. Oh. . . My. . . Gosh!

"Oh my gosh," I yelled out loud. "Already? Do you see this? Of course you do, how can you _not_ see it? I'm huge."

"It's natural Roza. It's called pregnancy." I looked down again, seeing a bulge in my stomach. I can't believe it, I thought to myself. I'm actually showing now. I smiled as I jumped in the water and popped back up. "You're so beautiful," Dimitri said as I swam to him with my hair all in my face.

"You're not going to be saying that soon, I'll be so fat that I'll disgust you."

"You can never disgust me, Rose, how many times do I have to tell you that? I love you, and I always will." He grabbed me in his arms while we both kicked to stay above the water. I laughed as he stopped kicking and dragged me under, kissing me hard to give me oxygen.

When we surfaced again, I asked, "I thought we were supposed to be training?"

"Yeah, but I said this time it was to relax, to cool down." He kissed me again, pulling me under. We stayed under for a while, swimming along the bottom, our lips never leaving from each other's.

When we finally came back up for air, other than each other's air, I heard my phone ringing from my pile of clothes. I swam over to the edge and looked at my phone, noticing it was Lissa, calling for the fourth time in the last three minutes. I answered it right away, being greeted by a screaming Lissa.

"It's about damn time Rose," she screamed. "I need you right now. The doctor called me, wanting to do a checkup to see if there's anything different about me since I turned back from being a Strigoi." She was talking so fast it took me a few seconds after she finished to understand what was happening. "Are you still there Rose?"

"Yeah, just one minute, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Just meet me at the doctor's office. I want you to be there, you know, just in case something is wrong."

"Okay, Dimitri and I just have to get dry, we were just swimming."

"Yeah, sure, just please hurry up." Then she hung. I've never heard her be so nervous before.

"Is she okay?" Dimitri asked as he swam up behind me.

"I think so. But she wants me to meet her at the doctor's office. He supposedly wants to do a checkup to see if she okay from when she was a Strigoi." I hopped out of the pool and grabbed my clothes putting them on, not caring that I was still soaking wet. Dimitri did the same and then we left the pool area and headed back to the doctor.

When I ran into the office, Lissa and Christian was already sitting on the same chairs Dimitri and I were not so long ago, like an hour ago to be exact.

"Finally," Lissa hopped up, hugging me to him. "We're waiting on the blood test to come back, he said it will take about ten minutes or more."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I feel fine, like I always do. But this is still making me nervous. What if something comes back and I have some disease or something?"

"I don't think that will happen, nothing happened to Dimitri when he came back."

"I know, that's what I thought too. But sometimes it doesn't happen to everyone. What if I actually have something, what if something shows up that says I can die?"

"Don't worry Liss. Everything is going to be fine. There will be nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," Christian said. "If anything ever happened to you again, I don't think I'd live with myself." Lissa went back over to him, sitting in his lap and hugging him. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to interrupt their moment. I may not like seeing them all lovey dovey like that, but hell, they've had to see me and Dimitri, so I guess I can stand seeing them like this every once and a while.

"Ahem," the doctor cleared his throat as he came back into the room. "If I can have everyone sit please." Lissa sat in her own seat, but still held Christian's hand. "Even you Rose." I looked around, wondering why I have to since it's not me getting the news, but I sat down anyways. "Okay, well, I didn't find any sort of disease. So that's a good thing."

"And yet you act like there _is_ something else," I said.

"Rose," Lissa hissed.

"What? I can tell that there's something else, can't you? Just spit it out," I turned back to the doctor, standing back up.

"Rose," he said. "Please sit down."

"Why, it's not my news."

"I know that, but you don't need any more stress."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this. You took your mother being pregnant pretty bad, so I don't know how you'll take this too."

"That's because it's my mother. It's just weird and, well, never mind, that's between my mother and me. This is Lissa we're talking about. It's only going to upset me if she's dying. She's not dying now is she?"

"No, and please sit down." So I did as I looked at Lissa, her motioning for me to sit down too. "This may be stressful, but I found something while doing the tests." And what I heard next, it totally blew my mind.

* * *

**If you want to know what happens next, please REVIEW. I want the reviews, good or bad, or just what you think will happen.  
Anything, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**

**I want all the reviews possible, even if you have to review more than once. PLEASE :)**


	44. Lissa

**Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for,  
you get to find out if Lissa is really pregnant or not.  
It _may_ surprise you...**

**I hope you all ENJOY.**

**Please READ and _RESPOND_..**

* * *

**Lissa – 43**

_"This may be stressful, but I found something while doing the tests." And what I heard next, it totally blew my mind._ "Lissa, are you aware that you are pregnant?" **_{Ludka, just keep reading, I changed what I was going to do to your liking, it will surprise you. So PLEASE keept reading, and then PLEASE tell me what you think...}_**

"WHAT?" Lissa screamed. I don't know if it was of joy or if she was angry about it. But she looked at Christian and then back the doctor. "Are you sure?"

"Yeap," he replied. "I tested it a few times, and it all turned out the same way, you are definitely pregnant. And if I had to say, along three months."

"WHAT?" she screamed again. "But that's not possible. How can I be pregnant?"

"Well, Liss," I smiled, trying to relieve the tension. "When one girl loves one boy, they do something, called sex-"

"I know that Rose," she yelled at me. "I'm not stupid. But I can't be pregnant. Christian and I haven't had, well you know, for a while."

"Yeah, since I proposed," Christian mumbled, and I laughed.

"Exactly. We made a deal that we wouldn't until our wedding night. But that was before I got kidnapped, we thought we'd be married by now."

"I know," Christian mumbled some more, but Lissa ignored him.

"So how can I be pregnant?" Lissa asked again, turning back to the doctor.

"Well you had to have had sex about three months ago," the doctor stated.

"But that was before I was even kidnapped, and that was after Christian and I made the no sex pack. This can't be happening." Lissa sat back down, leaning back against Christian and he hugged her to him, trying to calm her down

"All I can do is take a few more tests and tell you when I find out. But for now, I guess you and Rose can be alike now, helping each other with everything. And if my tests are right, I'll need to do some more in a week or so."

"Okay, but I still don't know how this happened."

"Lissa didn't you tell me that Robert-" I started to ask.

"Oh no," Lissa moaned. "That can't be. That was a little over a month ago, about a month and a half to be exact."

"What?" Christian asked with a worried look on his face.

"I've only told Rose this, it's too embarrassing and I hate that it happened, but, right before Robert turned me into a Strigoi, he, um, he, raped me," Lissa whispered.

"That son of a bitch," Christian yelled, hopping out of his seat.

"But if it wasn't that long ago, of is it saying that you're three months pregnant?" the doctor asked, getting to the point.

"That's why it has to be impossible," Lissa replied, looking up at the doctor.

"Yeah, especially since we haven't had sex for over three months, so it's not mine," Christian stated, commenting once again about his no sex life.

"That's another reason why I have to do some more tests," the doctor went on. "Either my tests are wrong, are something real unique has happened to you Lissa. But I'll let you know as soon as I can, but it will probably be some time tomorrow because some of the tests take a while."

"Okay," Lissa whispered again, moving back to Christian's warm embrace. And after that he said we could all go. Christian took Lissa back to their place while Dimitri took me back to ours. I was still upset about my mom's stupid news, but I made all that go into a corner in the back of my mind to think about Lissa's problem, if it's even that, for all we know it could be a blessing.

That night it took me forever to finally relax and go to sleep, even it if was only for a few hours, which is definitely not enough for me, definitely since I'm pregnant. Dimitri couldn't even help me, and usually just being cuddled up next to him it only to me a few seconds to fall asleep. But it probably took me over an hour. And then it only last for what felt like a few seconds.

Dimitri knew what was on my mind, so he just let me think about it and just kept his arms around me, knowing it made me feel better. And even the short dream I had didn't help me. It was of my mom and their new baby and how happy they will be, just the three of them, with nothing to do with me.

**Lissa's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. This has to be just a bad nightmare. And if it isn't, I'm going to kill Robert myself, that is if Rose doesn't get her hands on him first.

I'm not mad that I'm pregnant, I'm just mad that that asshole got me pregnant. I wouldn't mind if it was Christian's, I'd actually love that. Which just makes me feel bad about how I banned sex from him until our wedding night, which I don't even know when it'll be now. I really hoped that we would be married now and that the least of our worries would be getting Adrian and Jill to comet on their little thing that they have going on.

But none of that is ever going to happen now, now that it's all messed up because of Robert. All because of Robert, it's all his fault that my life is a mess. If I had never been kidnapped by his stupid little minions, because that's what they are, then none of this would have ever happened. If only there was a way to rewind time and prevent that from ever happening.

**The Next Day…**

I called the doctor right when I woke up, not that I could sleep, to find out if his tests worked or not. But all he said was that he needed more time, but that he'd probably have them down later this afternoon and that he'd call me. So I waited all day in my room, cuddled up with Christian.

Rose kept calling to see if I had any news, and I kept telling her not yet. She called almost every hour, sometimes less. I hated telling her that there was no news, I knew she was freaking out as much as me, and she's not supposed to be stressed for the baby's sake, and if I'm really pregnant, neither am I.

"Still none?" Rose asked as she pounded on my door three hours later.

"None," I sighed walking away from the door. "I thought maybe you would have been him."

"Nope, just me. Where's Christian?"

"Tub, he couldn't take the wait so he went to wash up."

"Is he drowning himself or something, I don't hear any water running."

"When he's upset like this, or really nervous, he takes long baths, and I mean _long_."

"This has really upset him that much?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeap, he hates that Robert even touched me at all."

"So am I," Rose said. "But he can't hide in the bathroom for the rest of his life."

"He's almost done, I hope."

"He probably looks like a fish right about now," I laughed, trying to release the tension. And it worked up until the phone rang and had everyone jumping over each other to grab it. Rose was the first one that grabbed it, but I wrestled her for it, so she just let go and let me have it.

"Hello," I panted into the phone. "Yes, this is her." We all waited in silence as the doctor on the other end spoke. "We're on our way," I replied and threw the phone down before yelling, "Christian, hurry up, we've got to go see the doctor right now." And before anyone else could say anything, we all heard a splash from the bathroom and someone mutter stuff under their breath. I can only image that Christian slipped and cursed at himself. He was dressed in no time, even though his clothes were soaked through.

It seemed like it took forever for us all to get to the doctor's office, but it was only a few minutes. I was freaking out by the time we finally walked through the door. The doctor was already waiting for us, and he stood when he saw that we were all here.

"Please, sit down," he gestured to the seats and we all sat without saying anything. "So I got the test results this morning, and they are quite shocking. The tissue that I took from you early yesterday said you were pregnant. But then I took more tissue later that day and it also said you were pregnant, but the baby wasn't as strong as it said the first time."

"What are you saying?" I gasped. "That the baby's dying?"

"I think it might be. Did you ever figure out who you think the baby's is?"

"Well it can't be mine," Christian stated.

"It has to be Robert's," I said. "But that's kind of impossible too. It wasn't three months ago, it has only been about a month and a half."

"Well, all the tests I have done say it's three months," the doctor said, checking his clipboard. "So either it is Christian's,-"

"It's not," Christian said.

"Or it being half Strigoi it grows twice as fast as a regular baby."

"That's impossible," Rose said. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"The only thing I can do is take another test or two," the doctor said, ignoring Rose's outburst and looking at me.

"Of course," I said. "Anything."

"It will take a few hours though."

"More waiting?" Rose sighed. "Why don't you just shot us all while you're at it?"

"Rose, I can wait a few more hours, it's not a problem. Anyways, it should be me freaking out, not you. They're my tests." Dimitri tried to hide his smile as I told Rose off, it's hard to though since I usually don't tell anyone off, especially Rose.

"I know, but you of everyone knows how I hate to wait on anything."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not your thing, but you have to, for me." **_{Just a little bit longer Ludka..}_**

**Rose's POV**

_"Yeah, yeah, it's not your thing, but you have to, for me."_ Lissa said. I hate it when she uses that on me, asking me to do something 'for her'. She knows that I'll do anything for her, she's like the sister I never had and never knew I wanted.

"I hate it when you do that Liss," I sighed, holding Dimitri's hand.

"I know," she smiled. "But I hate this as much as you, maybe even more. I didn't plan this; I didn't want this, not the way it happened at least."

"I know how you feel, we didn't plan this either," I said, holding my stomach.

"But your baby is good, mine, mine is a mistake that was never meant to happen."

"I know Liss, I wish I could have stopped him."

"But you couldn't," she whispered, sitting next to Christian again.

"Okay," the doctor interrupted, walking to Lissa with a needle. "I'm going to need some more blood to do some more tests. All she did was nod and close her eyes as he stuck her with the needle and drew some blood. I know that I kill Strigoi for a living, and that always sheds some blood, but watching as the blood went up in the needle, it made my stomach a little uneasy. I looked away, but the image was still in my head. It's probably just the pregnancy that makes me feel so sick to everything; I used to be queasy about nothing, now, well now it's almost everything that looks gross.

After that, we left to go eat with Adrian, who still had no idea that Lissa might be pregnant. And she didn't plan on telling him either. The only people that knew was her, Christian, Dimitri, and me., and it was going to stay that way until we knew for sure or not if she really is pregnant.

Adrian was sure excited about something when we got to his room to pick him up. We all tried to get him to tell us what it was, but he said we'd have to wait. Great, more waiting.

We ended up just staying in his room and eating take-out, which is okay with me, my pregnancy lets me eat anything I want, even if I hate it.

And when we finally got the call from the doctor, Adrian was pasted out, so we didn't have to tell him anything. We ended up running back to the doctor's office, all wanting to know if he got anything new, and by the way he sounded over the phone, he had something big for us, or Lissa.

**Lissa's POV**

"What is it?" I panted right when I walked through the door. The doctor was already waiting for us, not even bothering with telling us all to sit first like last time.

"I don't get these tests at all," he started. "This is the first time it's down anything like this. I don't know if it's the machines or me, or you; I have no idea, it's too weird." He kept ranting on like that, saying it's weird, it can't possibly be, until I finally shook him to tell me.

"The tests now say that you're not even pregnant . . . you never were. . ."

* * *

**_See Ludka, she isn't really pregnant._**

**I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Is that what you were expecting, I bet not... lol**

**PLEASE RESPOND..**


	45. UnExpecting

**This chapter isn't that long, and I'm sorry for that.**

**And Ludka, I wasn't taunting you, I just wanted to make sure you kept reading,  
Becasue I hate to know that I lose one of my readers.**

* * *

**Un-expecting – 44**

**Lissa's POV**

I know I didn't want to be pregnant but hearing this, _"The tests now say that you're not even pregnant . . . you never were. . ."_ was a totally surprise. How is someone supposed to respond to that?

"What do you mean I never was?" I guess that's how.

"I ran the tests a few times, but nothing turned up," the doctor explained. Christian squeezed my hand as I squeezed his. "At first I thought that meant that you had a miscarriage, but nope. There's not even any sign that you were even pregnant."

"How is that even possible?" Rose asked. "She's either pregnant you she's not."

"She's not pregnant," the doctor stated.

"But how can it say I am one day, but then the next say I'm not?" I asked. I don't know how to take this, is this supposed to be good news or bad? Am I just messed up or are these machines just messing with me?

"I know what you're thinking, are the machines broken or something," the doctor said. It's like he can read my mind. "But no, they can't be, they're practically new, I bought them not long ago."

"Then what, is it just me?"

"It has to be, or at least your blood."

"So you're saying that I made your machines mess up?"

"No, not exactly."

"You're saying it or you're not," Rose blurted out.

"Rose, I can handle this," I said. "You're either saying it or not." My voice started rising, I was practically yelling at him. The only thing that was stopping me from getting all in his face was Christian's hand in mine.

"What I meant was that your DNA was still messed up from when you were a Strigoi. Some of your old Strigoi blood was still in your system that it had the machines think you were pregnant."

"So the Strigoi blood made it seem like I had two different types of blood?"

"Exactly. So the machines automatically thought you were pregnant." I stared at him for a good long time, no one saying anything. This is ridiculous, I've only read about stuff like this happening, this can't be happening to me. I still don't know if I should be glad or sad that I'm not pregnant. I know I didn't want to be pregnant like that, but thinking I was pregnant was making me view things differently, like maybe I really do want to have a baby, or maybe I'm still in shock about almost being pregnant.

"So," the doctor mumbled, breaking the silence. "I'm going to say this is a good thing?" He looked around at us all, stopping to look at me last.

"I don't know, I guess so."

"Just think about it like this Liss," Rose said. "If you were pregnant, then there was a possibility that it would have been Strigoi, or half-Strigoi, if that's possible. It's better that you're not, because if it was part Strigoi, then it would probably need a lot of blood to survive, or it could have drained you of blood from the womb. I'm just saying, if you did want a baby, stick with Christian."

"Thanks, Rose," Christian sighed. "And I do think it's a good thing that you're not. I don't think we're even ready to have a baby yet, I wouldn't even know what to do." I smiled at him, knowing he's right. I wouldn't know what to do either, I doubt Rose even knows what she's going to do.

"Yeah, I probably would have pulled my hair out in the first week."

"No, I bet you'd be great with kids Liss," Rose smiled. Oh oh, I know that smile, she's planning on something. "Maybe you could babysit for us and check how you like it." I knew it, but it actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I'm not going to mention that to her.

"So I'm not pregnant," I announced. "So that means we can leave, right?" The doctor smiled and nodded and we all left. "So what do you want to do now that we finally found out that I'm not pregnant?" I asked everyone.

"Well we can't go out drinking because Rose is still pregnant," Christian smiled. "Or we can and taunt Rose."

"That's not funny, I'll kill you," Rose said, hitting Christian in the back of the head.

"I was only joking, sort of."

"Well I know what we _don't_ got to do," Lissa said. "And that's tell everyone else that I was almost pregnant. I say we just leave that between all of us." Everyone nodded. It's not like I want the word getting around that I was raped and almost got pregnant with his child.

"Of course," Rose said. "It's not like we need to tell people that don't even know about it."

"Exactly." We all walked back to Adrian's to see his surprise that he had for us. He looked like he was about to bounce off the walls earlier. Just seeing him that happy was making me happy. I just hope he's awake now.

**Rose's POV**

So Lissa isn't pregnant. I was happy that she was pregnant, I would like to go through all this with her. But I'm even happier that she's not, I would hate if she was pregnant with Robert's stupid kid. And I was probably right earlier when I said the baby could have been part Strigoi, you never know, and I hope we never have to. And just thinking that Lissa was almost pregnant with Robert's baby started making me pissed off. He's really going to pay if we ever see him again.

Anyways, we were heading back to Adrian's room to see if he was ready to tell us his good news. I just hope it's not that he got someone pregnant, that would be a disaster. Finding out that one person isn't pregnant, but then another one is. It's already too much knowing that my mom and I are both pregnant and will probably have the babies around the same time.

"Open up Adrian," I shouted as I pounded on his door. "You better not be still asleep." I heard shuffling from the other side of the door, so he must be awake, unless he has someone else in there with him. "I hear you Adrian, open up." After a few more seconds, the door opened and we all walked in. I looked around seeing that the room was actually cleaned. "What happened in here?" I asked, because this is totally not like him, to have his room clean.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. "I've just cleaned up a bit."

"But what is that smell?" I asked. "Something actually smells good. And what did you do to your hair? Did you actually comb it?"

"Yeah, something's up with you," Christian said.

"Does this have anything to do with the good news you need to tell us?" Lissa asked. We all glared at Adrian, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeap," he answered. "It does."

"Do you have a date or something?" I asked. He smiled even bigger, if that's even possible. "Oh my gosh, you do. Who is she? Do we know her? What am I saying, I know everyone. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Yes I have a date, and yes you all know her. She's had a big crush on me for quite a while." Oh no. "And I finally agreed to go out with her, and we actually have a lot in common."

"You can't mean-" I didn't want to finish the sentence, but nobody seemed to catch on. "_Jill?_" Everyone gasped, and I mean everyone, especially Lissa. Adrian grinned even bigger, answering the question for all of us.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't really know what to write.  
So if anyone has any _ideas, feel free to tell me_..**

**AND PLEASE _REVIEW_, I LOVE to know what everyone thinks...**


	46. Adrian's Date

**Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I hope you all like this chapter;  
It's all about Adrian, and who doesn't love him..**

* * *

**Adrian's Date – 45**

_"Jill?"_ We all gasped as he smiled and nodded. "How could you do that to her?" I screamed. "She actually really likes you."

"I know," Adrian explained. "And, I like her."

"Since when?"

"Since she asked me if I wanted to hang out the other day when you guys were nowhere to be seen." Lissa looked at me, saying something with her eyes that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked her.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone," she smiled.

"I'm not a little kid," Adrian said. "I'm actually older than all of you, well not Dimitri, but you know what I'm talking. I'm pretty sure I don't need any of your guy's permission to do anything."

"You do if you're going to date my half-sister."

"I think she's old enough to make her on decisions."

"Like you said a minute ago, you're older than us, and she's younger than us, don't you think you're a little _too_ old for her?"

"That would make Dimitri _too old_ for Rose, and that didn't stop them," he explained.

"Hey, don't turn this on us," I sighed, because he does have a good point.

"He does make a good point," Christian stated.

"Did we ask you?" I glared. He looked at the ground, but not before he shrugged his shoulders at me. "Adrian, she's different, she's the queen's sister for crying out loud."

"No," he replied. "She's Lissa's sister."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not. I knew Lissa and Jill before she became queen, so to me, she's still just a friend."

"But I am the queen too," Lissa said, getting back into the argument.

"I know that, but it still doesn't change the way that I feel about Jill, even if it never compares to the way I felt, and still feel by the way, about Rose." Everyone got quiet at that, and looked between Adrian and me, not knowing what to say. We all knew he still loved me, but it's still hard to hear him say that out loud.

"Adrian," I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and then shoved my hand off of him.

"Forget it Rose, I've already said too much. I think you all should go, I have to get ready for my date." He shoved us all out of his room, looking around at each other, not knowing how to respond.

**Adrian's POV**

I should have told them a different way, I thought to myself. And I shouldn't have said what I did about still having feelings towards Rose, even though they all already knew it. I should have just told them that I was going to eat with my parents; they might have believed that, even though I can't stand to be around them. But no, I had to go open my big mouth, and now I have to have a date with Jill in a bad mood.

I really do like Jill though, so I don't know why everyone thinks I'm bad for here. It's like they don't trust me with her. Rose out of all of them should know how I am, I'm nice and I don't like to rush into anything. But before she actually finally agreed to go out with me, I did kind of bug her, always following her around when I knew she was interested in Dimitri. Gosh, I still don't like him. But I don't hate him as much as I did when I first met him.

Anyways, it's too late for me and Rose, now I've got Jill, that is if she'll still go out with me after Lissa and them get to her. They'll probably try and talk her out of going out with me, even though they all know that she likes me, she did from the first time she met me. I just hope I don't ruin this date being in the mood I am now.

"They what?" Jill shrieked. I told her my conversation with Rose and them, and she was like me, didn't like it. "Just because she's the queen and my half-sister doesn't mean she can tell me what to do. She didn't have a problem with me liking you before we found out they we're related." She was pacing the room, furious at Lissa.

"I know, and I told them all that. Well maybe not all of it, but most of it that they should understand. Rose out of all of them knows how I treat girls. I may not act like I'm good, but when I'm going out with someone, I'm pretty decent to them." She kept pacing, not even caring that this was supposed to be our date, something she had been looking forward to for a while.

"Adrian?" she whispered. She stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes. "What if they're right? What if we shouldn't be together?"

"Don't you think that's something we should figure out?" She smiled at me as I got up from my chair and hugged her to me.

"And there's something else," she muttered against my shoulder.

"And what is that?" I asked without pulling her away, I liked the feel of her in my arms.

"My mom doesn't really like you either."

"What?" I finally pulled away. "What did I do for her to hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you, she just thinks you're too old for me."

"Is that all?" I smiled and laughed as I noticed her red cheeks. "That won't stop me. I guess we'll just have to try and change her mind, show her how good I can be to, and for, you." She smiled and hugged me again.

**Rose's POV**

"So what do you think they're doing?" I asked. We were all sitting outside in the court yard, staring up at the stars.

"I don't know?" Lissa replied. "What did you guys usually do on a date?"

"Not much, go out to eat or go to some mysterious party he knew about. But that was when Tatiana was still alive because she was the one that hosted the parties."

"Oh yeah, and you got caught at one that was supposed to be only for royals."

"Yeah, those were the days." We all laughed as we all knew what I was talking about, running around and getting into trouble. But that was the old me, the new me is much more mature with a child on the way.

"Oh my gosh," Christian laughed. "did he ever take you out there?" He gestured towards the beach were we could see two figures running down the beach to a table I hadn't even seen set up. And for a second I actually got jealous of Jill.

"Aww," Lissa moaned. "How sweet! A romantic candle light dinner under the stars on the beach. How come you never do that for me?" she smacked Christian in the chest.

"Lissa," I practically yelled. "It's not supposed to be sweet. We're supposed to be against this."

"I know, but Adrian can be sweet when he actually wants to and tries." I sat there staring at Jill and Adrian sitting at their little table under the stars, seeing Jill laugh and look so happy. _Maybe they are good for each other_, I thought to myself.

"They look so cute together," Dimitri said beside me.

"Cute," Christian shrieked. "Since when do you think things are cute?"  
"I don't know, since I found out I am going to be a father." He smiled at me, squeezing my hand to his heart.

"He's right though," Lissa said, drawing Christian's attention back to her. "They do look cute together. Tell me again why we don't want them together."

"Only because he's too old for him."

"Like Dimitri is for you?" Christian muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"He's right though," Dimitri whispered. "I am seven years older than you."

"But Adrian's around the same to Jill," Lissa said. "And you know, I don't have that big of a problem with it. Just as long as he doesn't hurt her, or push her into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"He's not like that," I said. But as I said it, the memory of when Adrian and I almost had sex came in my mind. He was pressuring me or anything, but he sure wanted to do it even after we realized that we didn't have a condom. But in the end we didn't do it, so that has to count for something.

**Adrian's POV**

"Are you ready for the main course?" I asked as I held out Jill's chair for her.

"Of course," she squealed. I laughed at that, her squeal is just so cute. I pushed in her chair before going to mine and pulling the lids off the plates. "Lobster!"

"Yeap, and only the best and freshest one's for you."

"I've never had lobster before."

"Really?"

"Really. My family never had enough money to order it."

"Well then, this will definitely be a night to remember." She smiled up at me like she was thinking the same thing, but not about the lobster. I watched her as she took her first bite. "So?"

"It's delicious," she laughed. "I'm glad I had a chance to try it."

"Just wait for dessert." She talked all through dinner, learning a lot of stuff about each that I would have never guessed about her.

"So you've really only had one other boyfriend before?" I laughed. "How can that happen? You're so beautiful."

"If you hadn't known, I'm quite shy."

"Actually, I haven't noticed. Anytime I'm around you're quite talkative."

"That's only because i was always around Lissa and Rose, I'm not shy with them. I'm only shy when I'm by myself, I usually don't know what to talk about with people."

"You seem to be managing quite well tonight."

"That's only because for some reason things come easy when I'm around you."

"I just have one of those faces, right? Ones that you can tell anything."

"You must have, because I haven't even told Lissa most of the stuff I told you."

"That's probably because she's queen now, she kind of scares some people now, and she doesn't even know it. But all queens do that, only because they can do whatever they want and tell other people to do whatever she wants."

"Yeah, but Lissa's not like that."

"Not yet she isn't. Believe it or not, my aunt wasn't like that until after a year or so."

"Yeah, I don't believe it."

"What? She was actually real sweet."

"To you yeah, she loved you."

"Yeap, I was her favorite nephew. But look at me; it's hard not to love me." I laughed as her cheeks grew red again. She laughed as she realized I was only joking."

"So, what's for dessert?" she asked, changing the subject.

"One of my favorites." I walked over to the tray I had laid on a blanket. "But you'll have to come over here. This time we get to sit here," I said, sitting down on the blanket and patting a spot for her. She smiled and sat in the spot I had patted for her. I pulled the lid of the plate, showing a big slice of cheesecake.

"Only one?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's a pretty big slice. So, what kind of berries do you want, cherries or blueberries? Or do you want to be wild and try both like I always do?"

"Both, of course." She laughed as I scooped a large scoop of each berry on the slice of cheesecake. I took a spoon and scooped a big slice off and held it out to her. She opened her mouth and ate it all. She moaned as she swallowed and licked her lips. "That's delicious."

"Thanks!" I laughed. "That's another thing most people don't know about me, I love to cook."

"So you made this?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I didn't know you were such an excellent cook."

"That's only because I don't tell people. You know how most of everyone likes to make fun of guy that love to cook and bake."

"Yeah, but most of the famous cooks are guys."

"True." We ate the rest in silence, just staring at the waves and stars before us.


	47. Surprise

**I finally decided how many babies Rose should have, and what gender, but you won't get to find out the gender now..**

* * *

**Surprise – 46**

**Rose's POV**

We watched Adrian and Jill on their date for a while, seeing them laugh at things we couldn't here, and then watched them dance under the stars. All the while I kept thinking how he never did anything like that for me.

"Rose," Lissa yelled. "Did you hear me?"

"What?" I asked, looking away from Adrian's date.

"Are you ready to head back in? It's starting to get pretty cold out here."

"Oh, yeah." Dimitri helped me up as I looked back at Adrian and Jill, seeing him wrap her up in the blanket they were sitting on before they started dancing. Dimitri looked at what I was looking at and wrapped his big, brown duster on me, snuggling me to him. If it was at any other time, I would have made a comment about his duster, but I haven't done that for a while, not since before I got pregnant. Man how I miss those days. How I used to make comments at him when I knew he liked me but he tried to be responsible; how I burned for the times he'd do his full on smile just to make my days better. But now is better, in so many ways. Now he smiles all the time and we don't have to hide our true feelings about each other. But I do miss the training sessions with him.

"Hey, what wrong?" Man, he really knows when I feel down.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss the old days." I looked ahead of us, seeing Lissa and Christian swinging their hands together.

"How so? Don't you like our lives now?"

"Yes, I really do, I love it. But I do miss the one on one training sessions." I smiled up at him, seeing him smile that smile that I loved so much back at me. He knew which training sessions I was talking about, the ones we had together after he caught me and Lissa in Portland when we ran away from the Academy. It was to catch me up on my training since I had been away for two years. The ones that we ran laps together, and then he'd teach me to fight and he'd trap me on the floor with his body on top of mine, with his warm touch on my skin. He tried to fight his feelings then, I did too for a little while, but nobody knew that we'd actually fall in love, and now have a child on the way.

"We can start them back up after the baby is born."

"But that's not for a while." That meant we still had about six more months to go.

"But it will be worth it. We'll have a little baby to teach it all to."

"Yeah, but by then I'm going to be so out of shape."

"You were out of shape when I first trained you, and that was from not practicing for two years, this will only be nine months, you have nothing to worry about. You'll be able to kick my ass soon enough."

"I wouldn't kick your ass, it's too hot," I laughed, grabbing his ass. "Whoa!" I squealed.

"What, what?" Dimitri asked worried.

"Talking about kicking, I think I just felt it kick."

"Really, it's only a little over three months, can it even do that yet?"

"I don't know, but I felt it move. It's probably just trying to get comfortable."

"Probably, or it's sickened by hearing us talk like that."

"I can't help it, you are just so hot, and I love you so much."

"And you're so gorgeous that it makes me crazy for you."

"Damn!" I squealed again.

"Did it move, or kick, or whatever again?"

"Yeap, it totally does not like the mushy talk."

"And neither do we," Christian yelled out. Lissa and him laughed as we reached the building and went inside to go to bed.

**A Week Later. . . .**

"Yeah, it didn't kick," the doctor was telling us at another checkup. We were having more checkups than normal because he was still scared that there was something wrong since we were two dhampirs and I got pregnant. But so far, everything seemed normal, everything seemed perfect. "It was just moving around, or should I say _they_ were moving around."

"Wait, what?" I said, jumping from my seat, but Dimitri just held me back down so the doctor could finish the ultrasound. "Did I just hear you right? You said they?"

"Yeap, there's more than one heartbeat here."

"How many more?" Dimitri asked before I could, because I wouldn't just ask, I would yell.

"There are either two or three heartbeats." He kept looking at the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Can't you tell?"

"Sometimes it's hard. One baby's heartbeat can be in sync with another, but there are at least two babies in your belly."

"Well can't you find out?" Dimitri asked while I squeezed his hand. I was just getting used to the idea of having one baby, now tow, and possibly three? There's no way I can do this.

"Right now I can only see two bodies. See here," he said pointing to two things on the screen that looked like round balls. "Those are the heads. If there is a third one in there, then it's trying to hide."

"So does this mean that I have to eat twice, or even three times, as much as I am now?" I sighed; I was already eating like a big, fat pig. And Christian was already making fun of me for it.

"It might help, babies need as much nutrition as they can get. All I can say is to come in next month for your monthly checkup and we'll find out then." Dimitri and I sighed together, both hating having to wait.

I of course told Lissa about what the doctor said, and she was ecstatic. She was happy for me even if I wasn't. So I told her she'd have to babysit then, I sure as hell wouldn't be able to keep up with more than one baby. But she assured me more than once that I was going to be a great mother. But all I kept picturing in my mind was my mother, leaving me with another family so she could still be a guardian, something she loved. I loved being a guardian myself, so what was I supposed to do.

Then I thought of my mother some more, how she was also pregnant, and I started getting mad at her all over. What is she supposed to do? Is she actually going to stop being a guardian to try and raise a child, when she couldn't even raise me? Is she just going to drop the kid somewhere and forget it? What? I sure as hell am not taking care of it; I don't care if it will be my sister or brother.

But I forgot about my mother and her new baby as Lissa squealed about being an aunt. And then Christian muttered something under his breathe about how he was so looking forward to spoiling my children. I just hit him, like I will ever let him near my kids. Lissa yes, she loved all things, but Christian, the fire user, in his dreams.

"I won't kill them, gosh Rose," Christian said to me. "I'll probably even be their favorite uncle."

"Yeah right," Adrian laughed as him and Jill walked through the door. They had been inseparable ever since their little date. Her parents still didn't approve, but whose parents did now-a-days with teenagers? Jill just kept saying that they'll have to if they like it or not. Lissa had even went and talked to them for her, but not even the queen could change a teenage girl's parents mind about Adrian. "So what are we talking about anyways?"

"How I'm going to be the best uncle to Rose's kids," Christian said with a smirk on his face.

"Kids? How many is she planning to have?"

"Apparently she's having twins, or maybe even triplets, the doctor doesn't quite know yet," Lissa filled him in.

"How does he not know? He must suck at his job." I was going to say something else, completely forgetting about how Lissa and Christian didn't want everyone to know that she was almost pregnant with Robert's kid, but I didn't. At the last minute I changed my mind.

"All doctors mess up now and then," Lissa said, probably thinking back to what I was.

"Anyways," I said. "We find out next month."

"Oh, don't you love waiting?" Adrian laughed, and I just pushed him off the couch, laughter filled the room.

**A Month Later. . . .**

_Finally_, I thought to myself, _my monthly checkup_. Adrian had been making jokes for weeks about if I had four, or even five, babies. I told him not to joke around, it could be possible, but that just made him joke around more. This just made me get even more nervous. But today is the day to find out.

"Are you ready for this?" the doctor asked as he stood with the gel to put on my stomach for the ultrasound. I nodded and he put it on my stomach. And damn was it cold. He laughed as I just my eyes, it was so cold, and it tickled as he slid the thing around my stomach, trying to find the baby, babies. "Do you hear that?" I asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah," I whispered, listening to the heartbeat.

"How many do you hear?" He shut up as we all listened to the monitor. The sound was weird, but awesome at the same time. It was weird because it was so fast, but awesome because it was coming from inside of me. "So?" the doctor whispered. All I could do was shrug.

"At least two," I said, but I was unsure. It did sound kind of weird, like maybe there was a third one with how it echoed more than I thought it should.

All he did was smile. "Just have a look for yourself. See," he pointed at the monitor screen. "Here's the heads, and here's one of their arms, and another, and a leg."

"It all looks confusing to me," I said, tilting my head every which way to try and see what he saw.

"Yeah, but they're in there."

"Well of course they are, where else would they be."

"Rose, be nice," Dimitri whispered. I smiled up at him.

"It's alright; I always just blame it on hormones. Its pregnancy, and you're a little over four months, its common."

"Oh great," Dimitri groaned. I hit him and laughed.

"So are you sure this time?" I asked. "You're not going to surprise me next month with something else?" He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this time."

"Don't worry, Don't Worry? I wasn't even prepared for one, how am I supposed to handle this?"

"You still have five more months to go, I think by then you'll figure something out."

"Yeah right. I've already been pregnant for almost half the time I'm supposed to be, and I still have no idea."

"But most of that time we had been dealing with the Lissa problem," Dimitri explained. Oh yeah. "But now you can think about just the babies."

"Like that will help," I muttered to more myself than anyone else.

"Anyways, that's all here, if you don't have any questions, you guys can go and tell everyone the good news."

"Yeah, good news," I smiled, hiding the terrified feeling I truly had.

This time, instead of going to Lissa to tell them, I told them all to go to my mothers. They didn't ask questions, they all already knew where I was just at. But after I had called them all, Dimitri dragged me off down the beach.

"What, I thought you wanted to go tell them all the good news?"

"I do, but we can make them wait a little longer," he smiled. I like the way he thinks. We walked down the beach in the shallow end, feeling the cold water on our toes. I've missed this, just the two of us. "I love you Roza," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, seeing those dark, gorgeous brown eyes of his, and his shoulder length dark hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging lose. And those lips that I always craved.

"I love you too, Comrade." He pulled me to him, my big belly and all, and kissed me passionately. "I don't know how you could love me while I look like an elephant." I laughed when we finally broke the kiss. "Look at me, I should have known there was more than one baby in me with how big my stomach is, and I'm only at four months, so that means I'm just going to get bigger." I groaned and he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'll love you no matter what. And you look gorgeous right now." Yeah right. But I accepted it and hugged him, loving the warmth of his body.

We finally managed to head to my mother's room, and everyone was there, how could they not be, we were on the beach for at least half an hour.

"What took you so long?" my mom went at it. But then she changed. "Oh my gosh, you've gotten so big." I hadn't really seen my mom since I got mad at her about being pregnant, I was still mad, but what can I do, ask her to have an abortion, no way, I'm a hundred percent _against_ that.

"So?" Adrian asked, making my mom pause from hugging me.

"What? Is something wrong? All they would tell me was you were at your checkup. Did something go wrong? Is your baby alright?"

"Yes," I laughed. "They're _all_ alright."

"What do you mean by '_they'_? What does she mean by '_they'_?" I don't know how she didn't figure it out, she was only about a week or two behind me, we should have been the same size, but we weren't, I was much, much bigger.

I looked at Lissa before answering all the questions everyone had. And then I looked back at my mom and smiled, "You're going to be the grandma of _triplets_."

* * *

**TaDa! Now if anyone has any ideas for names, please feel free to tell me, I will give credit it to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	48. Excited

**I didn't really know what to write, but here it is anyways. Enjoy...**

* * *

**E****xcited – 47**

I thought my mom was going to flip, or faint, or something other than what she did. All she did when I said _"You're going to be the grandma of triplets"_ was stand there and stare at my belly, completely speechless. It was definitely the first for her. We all stood there, not saying anything, even though I knew everyone wanted to. We stayed quite as all this sank in for my mother. Who knew this news would make the famous _Janine Hathaway_ speechless?

"I-" she started in a low voice. "I- I should have known." I laughed.

"That's what I thought too."

"You are twice the size of me."

"Yeah, I know." Yeah, I know, I thought to myself after I said it out loud. I hate it, I'm so fat.

"I can't believe it," Abe said. Oh yeah.

"Yeap, you're going to be a grandpa." I know how much that meant to him, especially how I treated him since I found out he was my dad. He loved when I mentioned he'd be part of the family. And then he did something I really hated, he rubbed my damn stomach. Dimitri had to grab both of my hands behind my back from just punching him away from me. Everyone in the room laughed but Abe, not knowing that I hated that. And when he pulled away, he finally realized it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It alright," I said through clenched teeth. "But don't make a habit of it. And if anyone else tries to do it, Dimitri won't be able to hold me back." Dimitri laughed and moved his hands to my shoulders, massaging them to relieve the tension.

"So," Lissa muttered, changing the subject, somewhat. "When can we throw the baby showers?"

"It's kind of hard when we don't know the gender," Jill said.

"Oh yeah," Lissa sighed with a disappointed look on her face.

"Probably in two months," Christian said to cheer her up, and it did.

"Yay, I can't wait." She was practically jumping off the walls. And everyone else looked happy too, even Adrian who I thought was still kind of mad at me for being pregnant with Dimitri's baby, well babies now.

I never thought that it would actually feel normal again; with all my friends around, just hanging out, laughing about jokes. That night I had so much fun, it didn't even register in my mind that I was still a little mad at my mom. And then when it couldn't get any better, Eddie should up and showed me I was wrong. I really had been missing hanging out with all my friends. Even Mia, who happened to show up right after Eddie, apparently they had been spending more time together like Adrian and Jill were.

"So what's up?" Eddie asked. Oh yeah, he hadn't heard.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Janine said.

"We all already know that," Mia said. "So what's up bitch?" she laughed as she hugged me. "Damn, you've gained a lot of weight, you should lay off the donuts."

"Ha ha, very funny," I smiled and hugged her back.

"I know you all know that I'm going to be a grandmother," Janine mumbled, getting the attention back to her. "But do you know that I'm going to be the grandmother of _triplets_?" I doubt her smile could get any bigger; it was practically ear to ear.

"Really?" Mia shrieked. "That's awesome." Oh my gosh, now she has a huge smile along with everyone else.

"It's not really a big deal," I said, wanting the attention away from me and my big, fat belly before someone rubbed it again. I had to think it. Mia reached out, but right when her hand was an inch away, I grabbed it and squeezed. "Do you want me to break your nose again?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Abe laughed. "She almost punched me when I did."

"Yeah, and that's why if you do it again you will be dead instead of knocked out like everyone else."

"I'm sorry," Mia said. "I can't help it, I love babies." Ugh, what's with all these baby lovers?

"Now we know who will babysit," I grumbled. Everyone laughed, but Lissa did look a little disappointed. "Liss," I said as I sat beside her. "You know I'm only joking, you can babysit whenever you want." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"I know that." I really missed this most of all. Before Christian and everyone else came into the picture, it was just the two of us, by ourselves, hanging out and having fun. Especially when we ran off for two years until being caught in Portland, by the father of my babies, _my baby daddy_.

After hanging out and everyone getting drunk, except me and my mom, Adrian had to bring liquor, which I hated because I really wanted some, we all went home and fell asleep. Or at least I tried. It took me forever to find a comfortable spot to lie down. In the end I ended up waking up Dimitri.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back as he sat up. I had ended up sitting in bed, just thinking.

"I can't sleep. I just can't seem to get comfortable with this big thing in the way." I rubbed my belly, showing him that's what I meant by 'big thing'.

"It's not that big."

"Yeah it is, and it's still going to get bigger. I don't know how woman ever sleep when they're pregnant."

"Usually they hug up on a huge pillow or something. But if you want to can hug up on me."

"That what I usually do, but it's my back tonight, I think one of them keeps kicking me in the spine or something." He stuck his hand to my belly, which I didn't mind if he did, but he got nothing. "It's only four months, so you can't really feel them kick yet. I can only because it's my insides."

"Well I can't wait until I can feel them."

"I can't wait until they get out of me and stop kicking, I'm probably bruised all over inside." He laughed as he kept rubbing my stomach. "You know, is still don't know what we're going to do when they're born. How are we supposed to be guardians with three little babies crying and running all over the place? Because I don't want to be like my mother and leave them with complete strangers and only show up when I want to. I still don't know how my mom's going to do it. She will probably just drop them off somewhere."

"Don't say that."

"Why not," I raised my voice. "It's what she did to me. And then when she decided to show her face, she didn't even call to let me know, just show up and piss me off. Maybe she'll decide to give her new child a black eye like she did me." I don't know what brought that up, but it's true. I still think she did that on purpose.

"You know she didn't mean to do that. And she told me herself that she was sorry about that. And she also said that wanted to try over, do better with this child."

"Oh, great. So she'll just rub it in my face that she didn't give a damn about me." I looked away from, hiding the tears that start to show in my eyes. Damn this pregnancy, everyone knows that I don't cry.

"It's not like that. She also wants to build a stronger relationship with you."

"Is that what she thinks she's doing with being pregnant at the same time as me?"

"No, she didn't mean that."

"That's why someone invented condoms; it prevents pregnancy, most of the time."

"She would probably say the same thing about you if she wasn't so excited."

"It's different between us; it was supposed to be impossible for us to get pregnant."

"True," he laughed and pulled me to him, laying us both down and falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning _(in vampire world, which meant it was dark)_ I woke in a great mood. I don't know if it was because I loved to wake up in Dimitri's arms, or because the kicking had finally stopped, or at least for now. I was so happy that I actually made breakfast for Dimitri and myself, and he's the one that usually made it.

"What's the holiday?" Dimitri asked when he woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do I need one?"

"No, but this is the first time I've seen you in the kitchen," he laughed

"Whatever, no it's not."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I did catch you in the kitchen with a bottle of liquor a few times."

"That was I long time ago, and only when I wasn't on duty." Which wasn't much.

"It wasn't that long ago, pretty much right before we found out you were pregnant." True. I laughed.

"Just sit down, I made waffles."

"Are they any good?"

"I don't know, you're the judge." I pushed a big plate of waffles in front of him and he just stared.

"Did you fix enough?"

"I think so. But if it's too much, then I'm sure Christian will be happy to eat them, that is if he doesn't find out that I made them." And he did eat them too, because Dimitri and I could only eat a few each. And they were good; maybe I should cook more often. But when I mentioned that to Dimitri, he laughed.

"You know what?" I asked Dimitri as I sat at the counter as he loaded the dishwasher.

"What?"

"I was thinking while I was cooking, about what we talked about last night. The part about how we're supposed to work and raise our kids, not the other stuff."

"Oh yeah, and what did you come up with?"

"The only thing I could come up with is daycare, because I know Lissa can't watch them every day with her being queen and all. But I don't really like that idea either; they'll probably always be in there."

"Well we're not always on duty, we're only ever in court so Lissa is always guarded. And with her being queen she has loads of other guardians. So we'll get to have lots of time with them." True, I hadn't really thought of that, I'm so used to always being by Lissa's side, even now with me being pregnant.

"And I still don't know how we're going to do this. You have little sisters, you know how to handle them, I'm an only child, I have no clue what I'm in for."

"It'll come to you," he smiled, pulling me closer to him and giving me a bite of his waffles. I hope it stays like this, a happy, loving family.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be way better. And I'm not going to be able to update until after Christmas, probably not until early Janurary.  
But I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**But I can promise that the next chapter is when you find out a few things.**


	49. Not Knowing

**I'm SOOO SO SO SOOO _SORRY_ that I haven't updated in, like forever. I didn't mean to do that at all.  
I just got busy with family, then started a new job, then more family shit, but please forgive me.**

**Hopefully I don't take long with the next chapter, I already started it, so maybe, hopefully,  
I don't get writers block again, 'cause that was another problem I had.**

**But anyways, PLEASE ENJOY, I'm SORRY AGAIN.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Not Knowing – 48**

_**Two Months Later. . . .**_

For the past two months my mom was pretty much by my side, even though I tried to get away from her, I still wasn't a hundred percent happy with her. But how was I supposed to tell her? I would usually just yell at her like I used to do, but with us both being pregnant, things would probably end wrong. So I just dealt with her presence.

"Have you found out the genders yet?" my mom finally asked the question that everyone was dreading to know. Lissa was practically jumping up and down to go buy baby shower gifts.

"Not yet mom," I sighed. "And I don't want to know."

"What do you mean _you don't want to know_?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"But how are we supposed to buy gifts?"

"Get something that could go for either gender, like I care." But I did. Dimitri and I had been talking a lot about how we were going to do the baby's room, and we still haven't started, and we only had two more months left. Oh boy, how time sure does fly.

"You know you care, I know I do."

"Then what is the gender of your baby?" I asked, waiting for a response.

"I don't know yet. Abe and I are going to find out in an hour. Rose, please find out the genders, I would like to know what to buy for you."

"I don't want to know."

"Please Rose."

"I said NO," I yelled and walked off. I know I shouldn't have, but why can't she just listen to me once in a while.

An hour and a half later my mom was running up to me again. "I'm having a girl!" She was practically jumping all over the place. I don't know why she was so excited in the first place, she already had a daughter, me. "What's wrong?" she asked when I didn't congratulate her.

"Nothing, I'm excited for you, really. I'm just tired." And I wasn't lying, being pregnant is exhausting, especially when there are three of them in me and it feels like they're fighting inside. I walked away from her, leaving her to stare at me. And then Lissa ran up to me. Apparently I can never have some alone time.

"So have you changed your mind on finding out the sex of the babies yet?" I looked up into her bright jade green eyes, seeing the hope in them. How can I say no to her?

"Why is it so important that you know?"

"So I know what to get them. I want to get them the perfect stuff, and that's impossible to do when I don't know the genders." She tugged my arm to pull me to a stop and stared me in the eyes. "I know you really want to know, every girl wants to know the gender of their own baby."

"But I'm not every girl, Liss."

"Like I don't know that. But can you at least go to the doctor's and they can tell me." I thought about it for a while, making Lissa wait, which was killing her.

I finally answered right as she opened her mouth. "I guess that could work. But if I find out by someone somehow, I'm going to kill you." She hugged me so hard it felt like she could pop the babies out of me right then and there.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"You better, because my mom couldn't even get me to go find out the genders. But I'm not joking, if I somehow find out, I'm going to really hate you for the rest of your life."

"Okay, okay, I won't let anyone mention it, but you know I will have to mention it to the others, they're dying to know too." Boy, do I know that.

Three hours later everyone but me knew the genders of my babies. And I know I said I didn't want to know, but having everyone else know, and it was killing me. They all just kept smiling and congratulating me. But they all knew that I didn't know, so I would just glare at them until they walked away.

"Hey," a sexy voice whispered in my ear after I made it back to my room. I smiled as Dimitri snuck around me and landed a kiss on my lips. That always cheers me up.

"What?" I asked as he gave me a weird look.

"Did you finally cave into Lissa's pleas?"

"What? Did you find out what they are?"

"No, they know I would kick their asses if I heard. But Lissa has been jumping around happily all day."

"I know it," I sighed. "And she's already told everyone. I'm just waiting for my mom to show up all mad because I wouldn't let her know the sex."

"Well then you might want to watch out, I saw her coming up the stairs earlier." And at the mention of that, the door banged open to a panting Janine. "What took you so long?" Dimitri smiled.

"Do you see this?" she practically shouted, pointing to her big belly. "This thing here slows me down. If you had helped me like a gentleman would have, maybe I would have been here sooner."

"Sorry, but someone had to warn Rose here that you were on the way." Janine glared at Dimitri as I just sat there, staying out of it until she turned her glare on me. But then it turned into a smile.

"I'm glad you finally let someone talk you into finds out the sex."

"You're not mad that it was Lissa that finally talked me into it and not you?"

"No, I'm the one that told her to keep bugging you. She didn't really want to 'cause she thought you needed the rest." I should have known. "Anyway, at least I know what to look for now."

"Good for you. Is any of it going to help my feet? Because I think they're almost the size of melons."

"You're just exaggerating, they can't get that big."

"Really? Not even with having triplets? Because I can't even fit into my shoes, or my socks. They're all already stretched out." Janine smiled, trying to stop a laugh but I knew it was coming.

"So that's why you're always cooped up in here now?" I didn't even have to say anything; she could tell that I was never going to leave my seat again. Probably not for the next two months, hopefully, but unlikely.

"So what do you want if you're not here to yell at me?"

"Is that all you think I do? I was just coming to ask if you guys wanted to come and eat with Abe and me and maybe talk baby names." Ugh, not baby names.

"I'll come and eat, if Dimitri wants to. But I'm leaving baby names to Dimitri."

"Okay then," she smiled and then turned to Dimitri. "So would you like to talk baby names with me?" I smiled up at Dimitri, letting him know that I didn't care, and that she's his problem now.

"Sure," he replied. "As long as you let me cook." Now at least I know the food will be good.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW... You never know, maybe it will make me update faster.. lol. But PLEASE REVIEW.**


	50. Names

**Names – 49**

"You know you didn't have to cook," Janine kept saying to Dimitri. "I'm the one that invited you after all."

"But you keep forgetting one thing _mom_," I said through a bit of Dimitri's famous spaghetti. "He actually knows how to cook and his food is _way_ better than yours." She glared at me through her own bite of food, but then groaned in agreement.

"So anyways, back to names."

"I still don't know why you choose those two knows mom."

"Neither do I," Dimitri agreed. "I like them, I just don't understand you."

"And why is that?"

"You're the toughest woman I know, well one of them," he corrected after I hit him. "Why would you want to choose one of those names?"

"Because I like them."

"And flowers," I mumbled. It's true; my mother must like flowers or something, which is weird, especially with what Dimitri said. She is one of the toughest women in history, with being the best guardian and all. But the two names she was having trouble choosing over were Daphne and Lily.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing."

"You know, in every woman there's always one thing that shows their girly side," Abe said as he held his fork up with a meatball at the end. "And your mother's just happens to be flowers. But her favorite one will always be the _rose_." He smiled and winked at me as he said the last part. And I must admit, it actually made me happy for him to say that. But my mother didn't say anything as she smiled at me and nodded before taking another bite. I guess my mother really does have a soft spot deep, deep down.

"Anyways," my mother said as she cleared her throat. "Dimitri, have you thought of any names yet?" Nice, directing the subject at us. He looked at me and all I could do was shrug.

"We haven't really thought about it," he replied, looking back at his plate before she started her lecture like always.

"What? You know you only have two months left. Two Months! Does that not mean anything to you? You know you can't leave them nameless, that's just not right." She blabbed on like that for what felt like hours but was really just minutes. But I zoned out after the first _what_.

"Rose!" Janine yelled for what was probably the hundredth time. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What?" I yawned.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What do you think mother? I'm tired, so no I wasn't." I laid my head against Dimitri's shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." Damn her mood swings, I can't believe she still gets them this far in. "But please think about what I've said, you really do need to think of some names, before I decide to do it for you." And she really would if given the chance.

"Dimitri," I sighed as I held my hand up. He grabbed it and helped me up, letting me lean against him. "We're going to go before I pass out. And yes, we'll think about names mom." She started talking about something else right when we walked out the door and shut it behind us. Does she ever shut up?

"So are you really going to think about it, or did you just say it to shut her up?" Dimitri asked when we half way to our house.

"Mainly just to shut her up, but I do know that we do need to think about it. I don't want our kids to be left nameless, or named after flowers."

"Hey, I love your name, Roza." I sighed as he said my name, making it roll off his tongue.

"I do when you say it like that," I admitted. So he leaned down and whispered it in my ear, sending shivers down my body. He smiled as I leaned into him more. "I love you my comrade."

"And I love you, _Roza_."

_ "Mommy, mommy," three little kids laughed. "Come play with us." I smiled as Dimitri was pushed to the ground as our three kids tackled him. And it was always a pain to get him down when I sparred with him. But it's not like he'll hurt _our_ kids._

_ I got out of my chair and snuck up behind Dimitri as he tried to sit up. Right when I was about to ponce, he spun around and jumped on me, making the kids laugh and join him._

_ "Gotcha!" they all chuckled as I struggled to get free, but it's hard to when you can't stop laughing. They slowly got off of me, finally letting me up when I almost ran out of breathe._

_ "I bet you can't get us mommy," one of the kids smiled as they all three took off into the field. Dimitri smiled and winked, and then I was off as he watched since he already caught them once. But when I reached the middle of the field, they were nowhere to be seen. I turned around, and Dimitri and our house were gone. I turned in circles, searching everywhere for them. I yelled for them to come out, but there was nowhere to hide. There were no trees, or walls, or anything to hide behind, or in. I fell to the ground crying, screaming, anything, but nothing brought them back._

_ I heard a footstep behind me so I jumped up and spun around, standing in my stance, ready for an attack. I was face to face with, Robert…_

I woke up screaming and Dimitri pulled me in his arms in an instant. I cried for about two hours as we just sat in bed and he smoothed my hair, telling me everything is going to be okay. He didn't even ask what my dream was about, he was so used to my nightmares, but this one was different. I'm used to Robert being in my dreams, taking Lissa or anyone I cared about, but this one felt different. It seemed so, real, like he was actually nearby.

I ended up falling asleep in Dimitri's arms after my crying finally ended last night. And when I woke up, Dimitri was wide awake, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. All I could do was nod. "This one seemed different. You cried way longer than normal." I started to whimper as the dream came back into my mind, seeing Robert with an evil smile and something in his hand, a bear, from one of my children. "Shh, it was only a dream," he whispered as he pulled my closer and rubbed my big belly, soothing me.

"But it felt so real," I sobbed. "It felt like he was actually hear Dimitri. He, he took our children." I whispered the last sentence as I cried even harder against his chest.

"It wasn't real. It was only a dream. And I would never let that monster come near our kids, ever." That promise calmed me a little, but I still couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wiped most of them off my cheek with his thumb as he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"How can you do that if no one can find him?" We've had guardians out at all times everywhere, searching for any signs of him. We thought we had him once, but it ended up being a dead end.

"We're actually coming closer."

"What? Really?" I sat up in bed so I could look him in the eye. "How come no one told me about it?"

"Because we didn't want to stress you out."

"I'm pregnant, not a fragile little girl Dimitri. I can handle anything."

"I know that, but Lissa, the queen, ordered us not to."

"Then why are you telling me this now?"

"To comfort you. Apparently one of the groups of guards near Seattle found dead bodies piled up in a basement. They looked like they were from Strigoi attacks, and then they found one Strigoi a few houses from that one. They caught it and questioned it, but didn't get a lot out of it, but enough. Apparently a lot of the Strigoi are working together, the biggest group ever, which you know is bad since usually they don't work together. And he let slip that Robert was headed to Lancaster."

"So, he's actually back in this state. How long ago did you guys hear this news?"

"Three days ago."

"Three days? He could be closer now. He could be right outside these walls for all we know."

"He's not. We would have seen him or heard something if he was near here."

"He could be coming up with an ambush. Like you said, it's the biggest group of Strigoi ever. He could be trying to get _all_ of the Strigoi together."

"That's impossible, but we have already discussed that. And lately it seems that that the groups out hunting have been finding less and less Strigoi around. We think they're trying to hide. They've mainly found them hiding deep in tunnels and the sewers." That figures. We fell silent as he let me process that. It was a lot to take in, especially after my nightmare. And then that reminded me.

"Another thing that freaked me out about my dream was," I looked up and did a half smile. "When I was calling out to them, I didn't know their names, and they were probably about seven or so. So apparently we didn't name our children." He laughed as I sat there staring at him. "It's not funny." Even though it kind of was. "That just means we really should figure out some names." Even if we didn't know the genders. That would just mean we would need three different boy and girl names.

"I know that, and I have been thinking of some names. And some of them can be either girl or boy, so we won't have to come up with a lot." I would have never thought of that.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I smiled as we finally changed the topic off of Robert.

"Well I like the name Dorian for some reason; it just rolls of the tongue. And Riley can be either or."

"You know that's only two, and we're having three, right?"

"I know that. But I thought I'd at least let you name one."

"Aww, how nice of you," I smiled and kissed him. "You know what? I kind of want to name one after your sister Viktoria, since me and her got close." His eyes sparkled as he smiled. I knew it would make him happy to name one after his family.

"Just don't name her Vicky, because I don't like that."

"Me neither. I was thinking something along the lines of Tori."

"I like it." He kissed me again, even harder, making me moan.

"Ouch," I squealed.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my lips.

"It wasn't you. Did you not feel it? One of them kicked me right where your hand is."

"Yeah I felt it." He smiled and then kissed my stomach where his hand was not one second ago. "Stop hurting mommy," he demanded to the baby. Then smiled at me and rubbed my belly.

"Only two more months to go."

* * *

**If anyone else has some names that you think fit Rose and Dimitri, tell me, please. I might just use them, but I will give credit to you.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. REVIEW AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN PLEASE, I WANT, NEED, THE REVIEWS..**


	51. Two Months to Go

**LEMONS ALERT!**

**This chapter is definetly rated M.  
Lissa 'gets' with Christian. Rose is finally getting to her.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW.  
I mean it, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW again, as many times as you can, PLEASE..**

* * *

**T****wo Months to Go – 50**

For the next week Lissa kept listing off baby names she liked. But to me, they're were all too girly, even he boy names. I kept telling her that she just needed to talk Christian into getting her pregnant so she could name her own children, but she said he keeps saying no, that he's too young to be a father right now. And that he didn't want to bring his kids into a world with Robert still in it. Which brought me to the topic of Lissa not allowing anyone to tell me about what they've found.

"I can't believe he disobeyed me," she grunted as we sat in her kitchen with all the other girls, doing nails and that crap, even though it did feel good to get a foot massage. "I strictly told everyone not to say his name or anything to you."

"Liss, if it was you, wouldn't you like to know?" I asked for the tenth time. "I keep having nightmares about him Liss, and last week it just started getting worse. It keeps feeling like he's near me, that he's getting closer. He only told me that they've found something to soothe me, even though it didn't help much."  
"Still, I should punish him somehow."

"And if you do, I won't ever let you hold, or even look at my babies." She glared at me like 'how dare I'. But she knew she would be with them every day anyways.

"And you still haven't told me, or anyone else, other than Dimitri, what that dream was last night. I've only heard that it made you really upset."

"Yeah," Mia said. "We'd really like to know what has made you so jumpy and upset lately."

"Okay," I finally gave in. "It took place in about seven years I think, and Dimitri and I were playing with our kids, and then they ran to hide, but I couldn't find them. Which was weird because there was nothing in sight, nothing to hide behind. So I ended up crying alone in an empty field when someone came behind me and it was him. And he held," I held back some tears. "A stuffed bear from the kids." They all sat there staring at me as if I just said that they had died, which was how I've felt for the last week. "But it was only a dream," I said aloud what Dimitri has kept saying to me.

"That's so horrible," they all said in unison.

"No wonder you've looked like someone has died," Janine said. "I thought you were just cranky since you're getting close to nine months. Or that you were still mad that I yelled about picking names." Of course she would think it had something to do with her, that's why I didn't say anything about me not yelling their names out in the dream 'cause they didn't have one.

"Nope, and we have been thinking about names, but we're not telling anyone until the second they pop out." That was my plan, just to make people mad. Lissa kept trying to get it out of me though, like saying what if she wanted to put their names on stuff, but it doesn't work, not this time. "But we're not changing the subject; I want to know where he's at Liss."

"Nothing has changed, that we know of yet, from what Dimitri has told you. But we have moved all the guardians back around here to guard the towns near us. Either the Strigoi moved on again, or they're hiding really well, because we haven' have a sighting of them for a few days now. And they've looked everywhere. They've searched every house, which is starting to scare some of the humans. But they think they're just looking for a runaway, so it's not as bad as it could be."

"But they haven't found any more dead bodies lying around or anything?" She shook her head. Damn. I guess it's kind of a good thing in a way though. We didn't say much after that, we just got our massages, me just my feet, and facials and all and then meet up with the guys to eat out. I didn't feel very pretty like the other girls, I felt like a super fat elephant, but Dimitri liked it and that's all that mattered.

_Lissa's POV_

I walked in my room, seeing Christian lying on the bed asleep. How can he sleep all day? I definitely couldn't sleep now, not after getting a massage and facial and all, I'm wide awake. So I smiled to myself as I came up with an idea. With Rose's talk about how I should do it so I can stop trying to control her ways, I just might, even if Christian doesn't want to.

So I stepped into my big walk-in closet, the one Jill was always in, to look for the outfit Rose made me buy a while back for my honey moon, which still hasn't happened since the wedding hasn't. And we haven't even made a date really, just after Rose has her babies since she doesn't want to be fat for it.

Anyways, I grabbed the box with the 'special' outfit, and walked into the bathroom. I never wore anything like this before, I never thought I would. But dire needs call for dire consequences. I don't even know if I'm ready for it, but lately I've been having these feelings that I just might be.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Christian was starting to stir. So I walked to the foot of the bed and hiked my foot up on the end and put my hands on my hips. He slowly turned over on his back and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling until I cleared my throat. He sat up with a start, now staring at me with wide eyes and a huge smile growing on his face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You don't like?" I shook my shoulders, which shook my breasts and all the way to my hips. I climbed on the bed, walking on my knees. "'Cause it took me a while to get into this outfit."

"No, I don't like it." I guess my face started to fall because he jumped to me and grabbed my face in his hands. "I love it," he said in a deep hoarse voice. I smiled again and pushed him back on his back, straddling him. "But I've got to ask, what has come over you? You're never like this."

"I thought I'd try something new." He smiled as I bent down and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, lightly nipping at a vein. He groaned as I guess I bit too hard and drew a little blood. I liked at it as he pushed me on my back and got on top. I wrapped my legs around him, putting my four inch heels together. I put my hands on his chest, admiring his muscles tighten as I slid my hands up and down. Good thing he only sleeps in pajama bottoms, and I mean only, nothing underneath. He grabbed the back of my legs and pulled me closer to him, feeling him get hard.

"So why are you doing this all of a sudden?" he whispered in my ear as he nibbled it.

"I just want and need you."

"So you don't want to wait till after the wedding anymore?" Oh yeah, I forgot I told him that. I shook my head.

"It's as hard for the girl as the guy to wait that long."

"So is that all?" he asked as he slid his hands to my breast. The corset had them all pushed up like they were about to out, and Christian was taking advantage of it. I looked into his eyes and smiled, wanting to tell him what has really got into me, but knowing it will probably make him mad and not want to do it anymore. But of course he always can tell there's something on my mind. He stopped his hands on my sides and pushed up to look at my face better. "What is it?"

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"That's not good," he smiled. I hit him.

"About Rose keeps telling me."

"That's really not good." He sat up and pulled me with him, sitting right in front of him with my legs still around his waist. "And what has she said now?"

"Stuff about babies," I whispered. He tightened his grip on my shoulders. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"I thought we were going to wait till after the wedding? And that's not even till another two months or more."

"I know. But I guess I'm just having one of those women feelings." He groaned and laughed.

"Is it your time clock?"

"This isn't funny Christian. I don't know what to do." He smiled as he slid his hands back to my waist and back on top of him as he lay back on his back.

"I have a few ideas." I laughed but kissed his neck where I had bit him. "I love you," he moaned as I slid my hands down to push his pajama bottoms off.

"I love you too."

"And this is totally not fair. How am I supposed to get this off of you?" I giggled and raised my hands above my head, showing the zipper on the side. He reached for it and slid it down, and I sighed as I was able to breathe better. He reached down my legs, pushing the thigh-high stockings down a little, and then pushing them back up. "We should keep those and then heels on." He pushed the rest of the corset off, showing my breasts and rolled me over again. He pushed my legs back up around his waist, giving him a better angle. I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him to me.

"So does this mean that you want to now?"

"I thought you were like Rose and don't want to be big for the wedding?"

"If it's in two months, I won't be very big. It doesn't really show until three months."

"We'll see," he laughed and kissed me passionately as he shoved his load into me, making me arch my back at the touch since it's been a while. I kissed his neck again, biting him in the same place. I could tell that he loved it with how he pulsed inside of me. So I bit harder, drawing blood again. I know it's dirty to drink from someone, but we're both Moroi, so it shouldn't be as bad, should it? I don't care either way, it felt good. He thrust harder and harder as I sucked on his neck, and when I was getting closer, I ran my tongue up his jaw and scrunched my toes in the heels as a body shaking orgasm went through me. But he wasn't finished yet.

Usually we're not into rough sex, but with everything that has gone on recently, and it being a while, he thrust even harder, pushing my legs further apart and closer to me for a better angle for him. I moaned loud and dug my nails into his shoulders. I was already getting ready to cum again. He pulled my hair, which he never does, but then he kissed along my neck, biting me like I did him. He kissed me lightly where he bit and it sent chills down me, getting me even closer. He started to groan as he started pulsing inside me again, so I bit him again, this time by his heart. He pushed hard one last time, making me scream in passion as he came inside me. Maybe he is ready too. I came again as he finished, but he was still hard, so he slowly starting thrusting again.

We looked into each other's eyes, seeing the sparkle in them, seeing the love. He slid his hands down my belly and then back up to my breasts. He squeezed them both and pinched my nipples and it made me giggle and moan at the same time. He smiled and brought one to his mouth. I ran my hands through his hair again, pushing him closer. He grazed his teeth on the nipple and it made me jump, in a good way. I moaned as he bit a little, not enough to draw blood, but enough to send more shivers through me. He kissed light kisses up along my chest and neck until he came to my mouth, thrusting his tongue in. I kissed him back as I rolled us over as I lay on top, again.

"I love you," he moaned again.

"I love you Christian," I replied as I grabbed the head board and slid up and down on his shaft. He grabbed my hips and made the rhythm faster. I gripped the head board harder and moaned as he slid one of his hands to my clit. He grinned as he rubbed his thumb along it and made me moan the loudest I've ever done. He kept rubbing until I squeezed my walls around him and threw my head back and came for the third time. He grabbed my hips again to keep me thrusting on him as he came again. He slowed me down and pulled me to him with him still in me.

"That felt great," he panted.

"You can say that again."

"That felt amazing," he smiled. I rolled off him and laid my head on his chest. He slid a hand down between my legs and smiled even bigger. "You're really wet." He pulled his finger away and stuck it in his mouth. "And good." He stuck his finger back and thrust it inside, then another one. I moaned; it's good that he has long fingers that can reach good spots. I scratched his chest, closed my eyes, and lifted my leg to give him better access. He pushed harder and rubbed his thumb on my clit again. With his other hand he pulled my chin up and planted a huge kiss on my lips. He flicked his finger and hit my G spot, making me moan and scratch him again. He pushed me on my back and hovered over me, still fingering me while kissing all along my abdomen.

When his head reached between my legs, he looked back up at me and smiled before he went removed his fingers and went down on me. I sighed and squeezed my thighs together until he pried them apart and thrust his tongue in me. I fisted the sheets and arched my back. Why does he keep doing this to me? This will be the fourth time. He licked from my opening to my clit, making circles around it and making me arch up to him. He laughed and pushed me back down as he thrust a finger in me again and sucked on my clit. He really drives me crazy. He kept at it until I tried to squeeze my thighs together again. He moaned as I came in his mouth. He licked it all up before pulling away and cuddling with me.

"Four times," he smiled.

"Well you drive me crazy. In a good way of course though." He pulled me to him and I put a leg over him, pulling him even closer.

"So two more months?" Christian sighed. "And you're sure you won't look fat if you do, you know."

"I shouldn't, that's if I really do get pregnant, it doesn't always work you know. But, it's only two more months." Yeap, only two more months.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW again, PLEASE.**

**REVIEW...**


	52. Christian's Talk

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy,  
because in this one, Christian opens his heart up to the last person you would espect him to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you all think, PLEASE REVIEW...**

* * *

**Christian's Talk – 51  
**

_Two Weeks Later . . ._

Rose's POV

_ "Mommy, mommy," a little girl yelled. "Where's daddy?" I looked around confused. Where is he? He was just here, I'm sure he was. But when I looked all around me, I was alone with three kids wanting their father. "Daddy, daddy?" they started yelling. But there was no response. Where the hell could he have gone? I ran in the house and looked everywhere. But he was nowhere. The kids ran around the house looking in every spot there was to look. But when I walked back outside, they were sitting on the ground with tears in their eyes._

_ I sat down next to them and pulled them to me. How can I do this by myself? I need him. When I thought I was lost, I heard his voice behind me. "Roza?" But there was something different about the way he said it. I slowly turned my head to see him standing right behind me. He lifted my chin and wiped the tears off my cheek. "Sweet, sweet, Roza." And then I knew what was different. I looked into what was supposed to be his dark brown eyes, and what looked back were scarlet red ones. This can't be true._

_ And when I went to grab our kids, they weren't there. I heard them whimper and turned until I say them, tied together at Robert's feet. "No," I screamed. I reached out to them, but Dimitri pulled me to him. I reached around to punch him, but he grabbed my arm before it reached his jaw. "How could you?" I whispered. "What happened to you?"_

_ "Patience my dear Roza. We'll be together again, all of us." And then he bent and bit my neck, not even trying to be gentle._

I guess I cried out in my sleep again, because I awoke with Dimitri pulling me to him and moving hair out of my face.

"I thought you weren't having them anymore," Dimitri stated. I hadn't had another of my nightmares since the last one, about two weeks ago. I don't know what brought it on, but this one was way worse than the last one. There is no way that Dimitri can become a Strigoi again; I won't let it happen, even in the state I'm in.

"I thought so to, but I guess I was wrong."

"Was it the same as the last one?"

"Yeah, kind of, but worse."

"How so?" He wiped the last of the tears from my face and kissed me to reassure me.

"You were there this time."

"How is that worse?"

"At first we couldn't find you, me and the kids. And we sat crying over you. But then you came up behind me, and things got worse." I stopped and a few more tears fell down my cheeks. "I looked up to see your red eyes." I was completely crying again.

"Rose, it's all okay, that's not going to happen."

"It's not over. Robert was there again, like always, and he had the kids tied down by his feet. Then you said that we would all be together again, and you bit the hell out of me." He pushed me to his chest, or as close as he could with my big belly in the way and let me cry it out. He couldn't say that that would never happen, because it already has, him biting me as a Strigoi at least. So we sat there as he rocked me back into a deep sleep.

By the time I woke back up, Dimitri was gone. Not good. It was starting out like my dream, in a way. But then I heard pans banging and knew he must be in a kitchen. So instead of going in there, I hopped in the shower. And when I stepped out, Dimitri was there with a big plate of food. "Mmm," I smiled.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," he looked me up and down.

"Whatever," I laughed.

"What? I'm not lying. You really make that towel look good." I looked down at myself, but all I could see was my fat ass belly. I just shook my head a grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. "You know I really love you Roza." I smiled and kissed him.

"And I love you too Dimitri." I turned back around to the sink and he slapped my ass, making me jump and laugh. He smiled and sat the plate down and grabbed the brush that I reached for and started brushing my hair for me. I sighed. I love the way he nurtures me. And I love the way he plays in my hair. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You're beautiful." I laughed. "You are. To me you are the most beautiful person in the world." I smiled and turned to kiss him, even though I didn't think it was true. "So are you going to eat the breakfast I made just for you?" I looked at the plate.

"What? Did you think I was completely starving or something? It looks like you cooked everything in the kitchen?" He laughed.

"You are eating for four." True, and I was hungry, but that still looked like a lot of food. But I went and grabbed the plate anyways, taking it back into the kitchen. "You're not going to get dressed?"

"I thought you liked me in the towel?" I sat at the counter stool and pushed the towel up a little to show off some more leg. He touched my leg and it sent shivers up me. It's good that his touch still does that to me, our love is, and always will be completely strong.

"I do," he whispered in my ear before he nibbled on it and then kissed me. "Eat up." Then he walked away to the fridge and got me some juice. So I did what he said and started eating, and in the end I did eat all of it, the bacon, eggs, sausage sticks, pancakes, and then more eggs and bacon, he really knows what I like.

When I finally went to get dressed, there was a knock on the door. I knew it had to be my mother; she'd been coming over every other day if not every day. Apparently she thought I was going to go into really early labor with how huge I am, even when I tell her it's because I'm having triplets. She even convinced me to ask the doctor, and he agreed with me. So now her excuse is that she just wants some mother and daughter time, but I'm not buying it, she just wants to keep an eye on me.

So before I changed, I opened the door in my towel, it's not like my mother cares. But it wasn't her, it was Christian. He got wide eyed as he say way too much of me and turned around, but not before I saw him turn beat red.

"Like what you see?" I laughed.

"No, I think I'm going to be sick." He made a gagging sound and bent over.

"Oh, whatever. I bet you've wondered. Just come in or leave me alone."

"I just need to talk to you," he said as he backed into the room with his eyes closed. "With some clothes on."

"Fine." I closed the door and went to the room to grab some clothes, laughing at seeing Christian actually turn red; I've only seen Lissa actually do that to him. I dropped the towel as I entered the room, walking to closet. But then a tall, dark and sexy blocked my path. He reached out and rubbed my stomach as he stayed looking at my eyes.

"Hey beautiful." His hand went lower and I had to put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I moaned as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him as he wiggled his finger in just the right spot. I looked at the bed, seeing how inviting it looked, and he followed my gaze. He smiled and picked me up, carrying me and placing me gently down. But then I sat up and looked him in the face. "What's wrong?"

"I really love where this going, but Christian is in the living room and he said he really needs to talk to me." He groaned. "I know, I know. Rain check." I smiled and placed a kiss on his soft lips before getting back up, or trying to, and getting dressed.

When I finally walked back into the living room, Christian smiled. "It's about time. I didn't come over to try to talk to you just for you and Dimitri to get busy." I smiled.

"We didn't. We would have if you weren't here though." I smiled even bigger as he turned and acted like he was going to gag, again. "So what's so important that you need to talk to me right now?"

"Did you tell Lissa to have her own kids just to leave you and yours alone?" I knew it would come out eventually. I'm surprised he hasn't confronted me before now; it's been over two weeks. "So that's a yes with that grin that's on your face?"

"Hey, she was bugging me, trying to take charge of how I'm going to do things. So I suggested that maybe she try to talk you into having your own. That's all. Why?"

"She's been acting weird lately." He started turning red again. I knew right away what he meant.

"Is she actually trying to get you to get her pregnant?" Man, go Lissa, jumping her fiancé's bones, even though it grossed me out to imagine that. All he did was nod and try to get the smile off his face. "Man, is she that desperate to have a baby?"

"Maybe you can give her one of yours," he suggested and laughed when I looked like he had just shot someone. "I'm only joking and you know that."

"Are you not ready for kids? 'Cause if not, you should tell her before it's too late, if it's not already."

"I don't really know. I wouldn't mind to have them, but I can't really see myself raising them. Look at me," he sighed, holding his hands up. "Do I look like a children person?" He had a point, he used to be a complete trouble maker.

"Maybe one that would rape them," I laughed. "I'm just kidding. But when the time comes, I think you'll be an amazing father. Maybe not as good as Dimitri, but good."

"Wow, a compliment from Rosemarie Hathaway." I shrugged. "But Lissa seems to want to have one now. She's been wearing stuff that's really not her and I was wondering if you had put her up to that?"

"Like what kind of stuff?" This has got to be good.

"Corsets, thigh-high stockings, and spiked heels."

"Sounds sexy," I grinned.

"That's not what I meant."

"I may have given here one or two of those outfits, but they were meant for your guy's honeymoon."

"Apparently she doesn't understand that part, because she's been wearing them every night for the past two weeks." Damn, Liss. "And there's more than just two."

"Well she must have gotten some more, because I only gave her the two."

"But I don't know what to do with her."

"How about throw her down and slam into her, give her what she wants." I can't believe I'm actually telling him to do that to my best friend, especially when I first met him and told him to stay away from her.

"I have," he blushed again. "But she keeps doing it, and I don't know how much more I can take."

"I thought guys liked that sort of thing?" He grinned then shook his head.

"It's not the same. This isn't like her, this is her crazy side, and I mean _crazy_." But he smiled even wider when he said it.

"Well maybe you should take advantage of it. But I have to know, are you actually, you know, trying to get her pregnant?" I didn't want to ask it, but if he was having doubts but was still helping her, shooting his load into her and all, then that was just messed up. He looked down, away from looking in my eyes, and nodded slowly. "How can you do that? If you're having doubts, why do it?"

"To make her happy."

"But if you're not ready, it's not going to make _you_ happy."

"Not like you care if I am or not." Ugg, he's going to make me say it.

"Just because I don't act like I do, doesn't mean I don't. I care about all of my friends, even you Christian. Even though I mainly do because I know you make Lissa happy. But she's not going to be happy when she finds out you're having doubts and is still cuming inside her." We both flinched when I said the last part; it's weird to know what friends do together in bed.

"I know that. But I have been thinking about it, and I think I might actually be ready."

"Then why did you have to come talk to me if you've already made up your mind?" He turned around again to hide his smile and red cheeks again.

"I guess just to, thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"I know I said it's not her and all, that she's kind of crazy with all this, but I have to tell someone, and since I knew it was you that gave her the outfits, I thought I'd thank you."

"Why? Because you like it?" He nodded. "Oh my gosh, I knew you would," I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "You dirty bird." He laughed and shrugged. "So, is she pregnant yet?"

"We don't know. You're supposed to wait two weeks before taking a test and she's holding off on that until a few more days to make sure she gets an accurate reading." Sounds like Lissa.

"So you're just here to thank me, or are you also kind of nervous about what it'll say?" He looked at me a did a small, sad smile.

"I am nervous. Because if it is positive, that means that I'm on my way to becoming a father."

"So you are still having doubts?" He shook his head. "So what is it?"

"I'm afraid that the kid will have the same reputation that I did, having grandparents that turned Strigoi willingly."

"Oh Christian, I thought that was over with. You're with Lissa now, the queen, no one thinks that about you anymore."

"They do, I've heard some people talk about it behind my back." Oh.

"Tell me who it is and I'll beat the crap out of them."

"You can't."

"I can, 'cause they can't do anything about it with me being pregnant and all." He smiled.

"I can't let you because then Dimitri would be mad at me. But thanks for the offer." I smiled.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I actually feel a little better."

"Well I'm glad I helped. And you will be an excellent father. Now leave, I have stuff with Dimitri to do." He rushed out the door making gagging noises again and laughed as I yelled to Dimitri that he better get ready.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


End file.
